Superstición
by Suriee
Summary: Un sacerdote ha llegado a la villa Xiaolin, enviado para investigar los rumores de una misteriosa y malvada bestia que asecha la villa. Dice la leyenda que la bestia fue una vez humana y que cayó bajo la maldición de la magia Heylin, oscura y poderosa, que lo condenan a vagar por la tierra destruyendo a sus semejantes.
1. Asignación

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Título:** Superstición.

**Resumen:** Un sacerdote ha llegado a la villa Xiaolin, enviado para investigar los rumores de una misteriosa y malvada bestia que asecha la villa. Dice la leyenda que la bestia fue una vez humana y que cayó bajo la maldición de la magia Heylin, oscura y poderosa, que lo condenan a vagar por la tierra destruyendo a sus semejantes.

**Notas:** Ambientada en el continente europeo en algún momento durante el siglo 19 y principios del siglo 20 (1800-1900). Ya existen los primeros autos, los primeros trenes de vapor, las primeras cámaras fotográficas y las armas de fuego, la morfina ha sido descubierta recientemente y faltan varias décadas para enterarnos de que existe algo llamado "penicilina". Estados Unidos pelea su guerra civil, hay revoluciones e independencias por todas partes y el oscurantismo sigue aferrándose a la sociedad durante la Revolución Industrial.

**Nota 1:** Inspirada en la idea de Bonzly "Necromancer Au". Pueden encontrarlo en su tumblr bonzlydoodles (punto) tumblr (punto) com y una vez ahi bustar la tag Xiaolin!horrorau.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro **(1)**.

**(1)** Honestamente ¿Alguien pagaría por tenerme escribiendo esto?

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Asignación**

Una de las pruebas de fe más grandes a afrontar no eran el voto de castidad, ni el de pobreza, ni ninguno que no hubiera jurado al momento de consagrarse. El más difícil sin duda era el voto de obediencia, pues te sometías a aceptar lo que los superiores decidieran enviarte, confiando en su sabiduría y buen juicio aun cuando una vocesita en el fondo de tu mente te repetía que estabas marchando a una violenta muerte.

-¿Villa Xiaolin?

-Se han escuchado... rumores, sobre una bestia maldita que ronda los páramos salvajes y las gentes simples se sentirían más seguras si un sacerdote calificado va a cuidar de ellos.

-Pero yo no soy un cazador de monstruos. Ni siquiera soy exorcista aún...

-No, pero eres inteligente. Y nosotros dudamos de verdad que sea una bestia maldita. Esa tierra tiene un gran potencial comercial y el dueño procede de una larga familia de señores feudales, justo como usted Padre. Nosotros creemos que... -el interlocutor dejo que el resto se deslizara por sí mismo en la mente de su oyente quien a su vez frunció el cejo, pensativo-

-Comprendo pero ¿Qué hay del Cura de su comunidad?

-Un hombre supersticioso que necesita regresar a la civilización de inmediato. Sin embargo lo asistirá en lo que le pida, no lo dejaremos marchar para que usted tenga tiempo libre para sus investigaciones que, por cierto, no deben levantar sospechas que no sean del tipo... Místico...

-Lo entiendo ¿Cuando partiré?

-En este mismo momento. Las gentes están aterradas y su carruaje lo espera afuera. El señor de la Villa va a recibirlo porque el párroco no...

-¿No quiere tenerme cerca?

-El Padre cree, creerá que usted quiere...

-¿Tomar su lugar?

-Es usted un Padre novicio, no lo olvide.

-¿Para fines prácticos o para esta misión en específico?

-En ambos casos. Su experiencia no libra el tiempo que lleva sirviendo al Señor.

-Me parece Monseñor Fung que sólo Él puede juzgar eso.

-Por supuesto, con su gloria y sabiduría... Debe partir de inmediato Padre.

Con una bendición de la mano de Monseñor Obispo y su maleta en brazos abandonó la abadía, repasando mentalmente en las posibilidades para semejante desarrollo supersticioso en el mundo civilizado.

-¡Benditos infiernos! -maldijo una hora después de subir al carruaje- ¡Me olvide de la baraja y la Biblia!


	2. Villa Xiaolin

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Segundo capítulo. **

**¿Quién será el nuevo padre de Villa Xiaolin?**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro **(1)**.

**(1)** Honestamente ¿Alguien pagaría por tenerme escribiendo esto?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Villa Xiaolin**

Un pueblito pintoresco.

Eso fue lo que pinto en su cabeza al escuchar el nombre del lugar. Sin duda sería un pequeño pueblito pintoresco, justo en medio de la nada, rodeado de montañas nevadas, altos pastos verdes y sin fin de cosas naturales y salvajes que asecharían a su sangre y su carne si no tenía cuidado.

Lo que encontró fue un pueblo oscuro y tenebroso, lleno de cosas naturales, sobrenaturales y salvajes que asecharían a su sangre, su carne y su alma si no tenía cuidado. Palabras del Padre local, no propias, que no negaría que había pensado.

-Bienvenido a la Villa, Padre Spicer -lo saludo el Párroco al bajar del carruaje y el recién llegado sacó su pañuelo para cubrirse la boca. Tuvo que saltar el excremento del caballo y tratando de ocultar su asco a lo que le rodeaba le dio la mano a quien le dio la bienvenida- Es usted muy joven.

-Y usted no tanto. Gracias por recibirme Padre

-Por favor, sólo llámeme Dojo ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Terrible. Asqueroso. Creo que deje mi columna hace tres pueblos pero fuera de eso fue encantador. Igual que su pueblo, bastante... Pintoresco...

Fue ahí cuando su colaborador le dio su advertencia sobre cuidar su alma. Spicer quiso agregar que debió cuidar más su salud mental. Acompañó a su superior hasta la parroquia; una pequeña construcción de roca sólida, decorada con imágenes, velas y toda clase de ornamentaría barata que dejaban ver que los señores de la Villa no tenían interés alguno en la religión. No en la suya al menos. Había algunas mujeres mayores haciendo oración y lo recibieron con mucho entusiasmo, lo invitaron a comer a sus hogares y luego de la recepción acostumbrada Dojo lo llevó hasta el atrio para esperar a quien iba a albergarlo.

-La casa curial es muy pequeña para dos personas, por eso el mismísimo señor Young se ofreció a darle una habitación.

-¿Cómo es este, señor Young?

-Oh bueno, él... –su compañero miro nervioso a todas partes- Él no es muy amable que digamos, tiene su lado bueno por supuesto pero...

-Comprendo.

-Y ahora está de peor humor porque uno de sus hijos regreso de la capital y ellos no se llevan muy bien... Lo compadezco enormemente padre Spicer.

-Llámame Jack –replicó, pensando para sí mismo que este hombre debía regresar a tener contacto con gentes normales de inmediato- Y me parece que este es mi carruaje...

Dojo lo despidió con nerviosismo, recordándole que tenía que cuidar su espiritualidad y Jack hizo un gesto como si vomitara. Odiaba que todos tomaran eso demasiado en serio...

La enorme casona se notaba imponente desde fuera. La sirvienta salió a recibirlo y lo llevo hasta el despacho donde encontró a un hombre un poco mayor que él, de largo cabello oscuro sujetado a su espalda que le dio una mirada desagradable.

-Buen día ¿Señor Young?

-En efecto. Usted debe ser el padre nuevo

-¿Qué le dio esa impresión? ¿El traje de sacerdote o el hecho de que me anunciaron así?

El hombre profundizo su mirada de desagrado y Jack se sintió bastante pequeño frente a él. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un hombre de estatura más corta que la de ambos entró y los miro con extrañez. La mente de Jack comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa y cuando el recién llegado le tendió la mano él se adelantó a tomarla.

-Buen día ¿El señor Young, supongo?

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué duda que...? Oh claro, seguramente mi hijo Chase decidió tomar de nuevo mi lugar como señor de la casa.

El joven sacerdote sonrió, complaciente hacia el recién llegado. El hijo del señor Young, Chase, salió de la habitación con una mueca de frustración y apenado por haber sido atrapado justo frente al recién llegado.

-Es natural en personas tan jóvenes, el querer obtener la autoridad sin que sea responsabilidad suya todavía.

-Imagino que su padre no tuvo que vivir estas desafortunadas circunstancias, siendo usted tan joven también y estando en el servicio.

-Oh no, claro que no. Mayormente porque mis padres están muertos; fallecieron cuando yo tenía ya quince años y desde entonces he tenido que ser la cabeza de mi familia. Por supuesto que estando en la Orden todas mis decisiones se han visto dirigidas a mejorar la dote de mi prima hermana quien es la única que ostenta la responsabilidad de perpetuar la sangre y el apellido Spicer.

-¿Una dama encargada de la continuación de un apellido? Es usted un sacerdote mucho más extraño de lo que se pregona.

-En efecto. No creo que tengo que decirle de lo que llegan a ser capaces muchos hombres cuando una llamativa dote está involucrada... Oh no ¿Dónde están mis modales? Permítame presentarme formalmente; Mi nombre es Jack Spicer.

-Un gusto padre. Mi nombre es Hannibal R. Young. Aunque muchos de mis compañeros de negocios me llaman "Hannibal Bean". Espero que usted me llame "señor Young" –para Jack no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Bean no mencionara su profesión con el énfasis requerido pero lo dejo estar porque era mejor así-

-No me atrevería a llamarlo de ninguna otra forma señor Young –excepto en su cabeza, ahí lo llamaría Bean o "frijolito"- Y en mi caso, espero que pueda llamarme simplemente Jack. Me es suficiente con tantos feligreses llamándome "Padre" como si pudiera hacer un truco de manos y resolver sus problemas.

"Frijolito" le dirigió una enorme, fea y amarilla sonrisa antes de despacharlo con un sirviente para que le mostrara su nueva habitación. Jack sólo podía agradecer que le hubiera dado un cuarto decente y no el sótano o un lugar en las caballerías.

* * *

**Historia corta y de suspenso; Oscurantismo y algo de (bastante) sangre. **


	3. La bestia

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Este sí es el segundo capítulo. **

**Lo siento por la confusión. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**La bestia**

-Se ha lucido usted esta mañana Monsieur Mime

El cocinero de la casa Young era un hombre fránces. Se le veía muy amable y caballeroso pero sobre todo serio porque nunca le respondió ninguna de sus preguntas hasta que frijolito le informo que había contrado a Monsieur Mime luego de que por ciertos negocios en el bajo mundo le cortaran la lengua. Por ser un "excelente cantante", según parecía.

El chef inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, curioso de su comentario.

-Por supuesto, es usted el único que conozco que es capaz de hacer que una taza de té tenga el mismo sabor que agua estancada. Gracias por el desayuno, que tengan ustedes un buen día -se despidió Jack de su anfitrión y cocinero antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo al templo. Cómo se había quedado dormido esa mañana esperaba que Dojo estuviera solo en el edificio o al menos acompañado de alguna anciana pécora que, por sentir ya la muerte muy cerca, buscaba confesarse cada veinticuatro horas-

A Jack le encantaban los chismes de las ancianas.

Esas mujeres viejas y resentidas con la vida le contaban todo lo que deseaba saber y mucho más; las perversiones que sus semejantes cometían. Todas y cada una de las vivencias de la villa estaban en los ojos de esas mujeres que le relataban esto en la confianza más pura y profunda: En secreto de confesión.

Al entrar en el templo vio a Dojo despedir nerviosamente a la sirvienta de la casa Young.

Esa era una mujer muy extraña y el hecho de que su compañero estuviera temblando cuando se acercó a él confirmó sus sospechas de que tal vez él no era el único que sabía sacarle un doble provecho al secreto de confesión.

-Ja,Jack, buenos días lo esperaba un poco más temprano -tartamudeo su superior al saludarlo-

-Buen día para usted Dojo. Debe disculparme, el chef de la mansión preparo un robusto banquete que me provocó vaciar mis órganos internos durante mi camino hacia aquí -el hombre sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar despacio, mirándolo de reojo con una expresión casi divertida-

-Tu sarcasmo va a meterte en muchos problemas ¿Te lo han dicho antes?

-En muchas ocasiones. Pero no se preocupe, mi incapacidad para saber cuando callarme me atrae otros más y entre ambas dificultades se anulan casi todos los problemas.

-No comprendo...

-Una vez un caballero estuvo a punto de apuñalarme porque declaraba que yo sabía que su esposa lo engañaba con otro y no se lo dije...

-Sería en secreto de confesión y él debió entender que usted no podía revelar eso -lo interrumpió Dojo-

-Así es. Justamente en ese momento entró su esposa a dispararme que yo sabía que su esposo la engañaba y se lo dije...

-Dios santo.

-Eso fue lo que dije yo padre. Por fortuna, cuando se vieron se concentraron más en matarse el uno al otro que en matarme a mí y felizmente ese día termino en dos funerales y no en un divorcio.

-Jack... -Dojo lo reprendió con voz dura pero el más joven se encogió de hombros-

-Si son problema de San Pedro y no mío muchísimo mejor para mí. Además, con esos problemas que cargaban los dos, era mejor que pusieran al mismísimo Cristo de arbitro, créame. Si yo le contara de lo que me entere con ese par...

-¿Y de qué cosas se entero? -Jack sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y Dojo carraspeo- Por fines educativos por supuesto.

-Por supuesto... Se lo diré con todo gusto.

Tener a Dojo contento era algo relativamente fácil para Jack. Durante el resto de la mañana se dedico a confesar ancianas y entrada la tarde salió del templo con su libreta de notas para hacer su investigación.

La pequeña plazuela estaba casi vacía a excepción de unas cuantas mujeres que hacían compras de último minuto para la cena y varios hombres que regresaban del trabajo. Jack no se sorprendió por esto, durante sus observaciones en los últimos días se dio cuenta de que había un toque de queda no oficial establecido; alrededor de las seis de la tarde las personas decentes se encerraban en sus casas mientras los hombres salían a las cantinas. Ni siquiera las prostitutas frecuentaban las calles ya por miedo a la bestia que rondaba la villa.

-¿Padre? –preguntó una voz temblorosa desde la oscuridad de un angostillo y Jack sonrió con galantería-

-Aquí hija, acércate –la mujer salió del callejón tímidamente, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que alguien la atacara y camino hasta el sacerdote, mirándolo a los ojos completamente erguida- Toma mi brazo hija, caminemos, ven.

La mujer de rasgos orientales alzó una ceja y miro a su alrededor de nuevo, como si estuviera recelosa de algo, y tomo el brazo que le ofrecían aunque no parecía confiar en él.

-Un sacerdote como usted no debería ser visto con una mujer, como yo.

-Tonterías ¿Por qué debería privarme de la amistad de una mujer tan hermosa como tú, preciosa florecilla? –la mujer torció la boca con molestia y Jack estuvo seguro de que iba a abofetearlo pero ella se contuvo en el último segundo-

-No me llame de esa manera.

-Dejare de hacerlo cuando me llames por mi nombre, preciosa. Puedo ser tu guía espiritual pero tenemos casi la misma edad ¿Por qué no ser amigos? –la mujer seguía con el cejo fruncido y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando- Una expresión tan hosca no te traerá buenos clientes –le advirtió el cura con una sonrisilla y la mujer casi gruño-

-Basta _Jack_. Mi situación ya es bastante mala –replicó ella, rindiéndose a llamarlo por su nombre y la sonrisa del hombre se agrando-

-Mi querida Kimiko ¿No estoy yo aquí para ayudarte? –le preguntó con una mueca extraña y algo espeluznante-

-¿Es posible que sea yo quien se preocupe más por tu reputación que tú mismo? ¿Yo, una prostituta?

-_Esa_ es una buena actitud, preocuparte por la reputación de los hombres. Mantenla y atraerás buenos clientes... Ahora, antes de seguir con nuestros negocios, muéstramelo todo, preciosa.

El choque de piel contra piel pudo escucharse hasta la capilla que estaba del otro lado de la Villa. Jack se levantó de la tierra sujetándose la mejilla y con los ojos llorosos mientras su otra mano intentaba quitarse la mugre del hábito.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Kimiko? ¡Me dolió! –le reclamó indignado, frotando su rostro todavía. La mujer en cuestión se veía furiosa y sonrojada- ¡Me refería a la información, mujer de pensamientos indecorosos!

El sonrojo en el rostro de Kimiko se hizo más fuerte y alzó la mano para abofetearlo de nuevo pero Jack levantó las manos para ponerlas sobre su rostro y se encogió para protegerse de ella. Lo que era una imagen graciosa porque la altura de la mujer la hacía llegar apenas al pecho del sacerdote.

-¡No es por eso idiota! ¡Te dije que no me llamaras "preciosa"!

-¡Mira que precioso! Apenas te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre y ahora me dices "idiota". Nuestra relación avanza tan rápido –se rio Jack y Kimiko se cubrió la boca con una mano, sorprendida de que lo hubiera llamado así- Dentro de poco me estarás pidiendo que deje el hábito para casarme contigo y tendremos dieciocho hijos varones para preservar el apellido "Spicer"...

Esta vez la bofetada fue audible hasta la habitación principal de la mansión Young.

-¿No sabes cómo tratar una broma Kimiko?

-¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez hablas con algo de seriedad?

-¿O será que simplemente eres una mujer muy agresiva? –se preguntó Jack para sí mismo, sujetando su barbilla- ¿Eres así también en la cama? Eso te traerá clientes muy ricos, preciosa –se rió él-

-_JACK_ –le advirtió la mujer que ya tenía fuego en los ojos y el sacerdote le ofreció su brazo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza-

-Sabes defenderte, eso es seguro. Me siento mejor sabiendo que puedes defenderte a ti misma y a los pequeños ¿Cómo están por cierto?

-Bien. Están dormidos ahora...

-Me alegra escucharlo. Iré a dar una vuelta para asegurarme de que estén bien apenas termine uno de mis negocios ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay de mi información? –Kimiko suspiro y miro hacia atrás por última vez antes de tomarlo de la tela de su capa y arrastrarlo a un hueco entre dos casas- Soy un sacerdote hija, y no uno de una Orden en la que nos permitan esta clase de, cosas... Aunque podría hacer una excepción por ti claro, pero estamos hablando de negocios y... –la mujer le cubrió la boca con una mano y pellizcó su pierna con la otra, haciéndolo saltar-

-_Shh..._ –susurró en la oscuridad y Jack asintió- Esta bestia ha estado apareciendo últimamente, unos días después de que el hijo del señor Young llegara al pueblo –el sacerdote balbuceo algo contra su mano- ¿Qué? –preguntó la mujer cuando lo soltó-

-Qué necesito tomar notas... Adelante por favor ¿Decías algo de Chase Young? –Kimiko asintió-

-Durante los días de luna llena, algunas noches solamente, aparece en las afueras de la villa. Podemos escucharlo en la distancia. Tiene un aullido que reclama sangre y muerte... Los pequeños están espantados aunque se hagan los valientes.

-Entiendo sí ¿Ha habido muertos?

-Varios. El anterior ayudante del Cura murió asesinado brutalmente. Y también el hijo del panadero... Apareció en la plaza principal destrozado... Fue horrible –Jack asintió varias veces mientras tomaba notas-

-Muy bien. Creo que eso es todo por el momento ¿Me permites lindura? Y nota que no dije "preciosa".

-No lo hace mejor Jack.

-Llámame "Padre" ahora. Vamos a hacer negocios muy serios, hija mía.

Apenas Kimiko tomo el brazo que él ofrecía el sacerdote puso la capucha de ambos en uso y la arrastro a toda prisa a la cantina principal, descubriéndose hasta que estuvieron dentro.

-Buenas noches caballeros. Y muy buenas noches, preciosas damas... –saludó con amabilidad ante la mirada estupefacta de los clientes y las meseras-

-¿Usted que hace aquí? Los sacerdotes no pueden entrar aquí

-Señor Bailey, buenas noches –saludó Jack al dueño del lugar; un hombre alto, robusto y rubio- ¿Por qué no podría? En el letrero dice que está prohibido para mujeres, perros y niños, no dice nada de religiosos. Ahora, traigo conmigo a una mujer pero no creí que hubiera problema ya que usted tiene también mujeres dentro... Unas hermosas, preciosas mujeres... –algunas de las camareras soltaron una risita pero la mayoría seguía observándolo como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted señor Bailey? – el dueño rumió algo entre dientes hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera-

Jack apretó la mano de Kimiko, que aún seguía en su brazo, y camino con ella hasta la habitación-bodega donde el dueño guardaba su comida y sus vinos. Las enormes ruedas de queso, barras de pan fresco, jamón curtido y botellas de vino tinto y cerveza parecían una tentación para el pecado de la gula y su acompañante se separó de él finalmente, mirando a su alrededor. Jack sabía que ella tenía hambre, igual que él por cierto. La única diferencia era que él estaba comiendo apropiadamente mientras que Kimiko que quitaba las migas de pan de la boca para alimentar a sus pequeños.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere padre? –el sacerdote se dio la vuelta sorprendido; por un momento se había olvidado de que estaba con el otro hombre-

-Quiero hablar de negocios contigo Bailey ¿Puedo llamarte Clay? –el rubio asintió, mirando a Kimiko con una expresión extraña- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Sí, de cuando éramos niños –respondió la mujer y Jack sonrió-

-Ya veo. Pues bien hijo mío, Clay, escuche rumores de que necesitas un par de manos extras en tu taberna y he venido a informarte que no debes buscar más; traído aquí a las pequeñas y hermosas manos que tanta falta te hacen.

-Mi taberna no es lugar de...

-Por favor Clay, todas las tabernas son lugares de prostitución cuando cae la noche, no intentes hacerte el mártir, no te queda bien.

Ambos, Kimiko y Clay, lo miraron sorprendidos pero Jack no se inmuto. Se dedicó a caminar alrededor de la bodega y tomo una hogaza de pan para darle una mordida.

-Pero felizmente no es para eso. Kimiko quiere salir de la vida que ha llevado hasta ahora y ella cuenta con mi bendición Clay.

-Eso aquí no importa mucho padre –respondió el hombre cruzándose de brazos-

-Tal vez no, pero podría bendecir tu local y también tu juego de cartas, ya sabes, para darte suerte –Jack le puso la hogaza en las manos y siguió paseando, admirando la comida que los rodeaba- Además de que te haría un descuento especial en tus penitencias cuando te confieses conmigo... Suena bien ¿No es cierto?

-No me convence mucho en realidad –admitió Clay- El padre Dojo me regala sus bendiciones.

-¿A sí? Es que el padre Dojo es muy despilfarrador. Entonces hijo mío ¿Qué me dirías de dos meses enteros libres de limosnas?

-Un año –negoció Bailey-

-Tres meses.

-Ocho meses.

-Cinco meses y te perdono el diezmo ¿Tenemos un trato? –el sacerdote alargó la mano y Clay la estrecho después de unos segundos de silencio-

-Está bien.

-Es un gusto hacer negocios contigo Clay. Espero que la cena este incluida en el contrato de Kimiko –el tabernero suspiro y accedió después de eso por lo que Jack se despidió de ambos y le guiño un ojo a Kimiko antes de salir del lugar, saludando de nuevo y deseándoles a todos una muy buena noche-

El viento frío de la noche golpeo su rostro apenas puso un pie fuera y Jack se envolvió en su capa para mantener calor. Regreso caminando por la plaza y se internó en la callejuela donde Kimiko lo había estado esperando horas atrás. El sacerdote miraba a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asustado de que alguien pudiera atacarlo pero cuando alcanzo la vieja puerta de madera se sintió más seguro y entro con la llave que había copiado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó una voz y Jack saltó, dando un grito demasiado agudo para un varón-

-Es el padre Jack -dijo otra vocecita y una vela se encendió en el hogar, dándole luz al cuartucho donde Kimiko vivía-

-Se supone que ustedes dos están dormidos -reprendió a los dos chicos que lo miraban entre las sombras que la vela proyectaba-

-No podíamos dormir padre Jack. Tenemos mucha hambre -le explicó el más pequeño de los dos-

-Lo sé, lo sé, ustedes comen como huérfanos... -decir eso no fue la mejor idea, decidió Jack, porque los dos eran huérfanos de verdad- Igual que yo, tal vez por eso tenemos hambre todo el día. Y por eso les traje esto.

El sacerdote sacó varias hogazas de pan, trozos de queso y jamón de debajo de su sotana y las colocó en la única mesa de la casa.

-Cortesía del señor Bailey. Coman hijos, adelante. Pero no vayan a agradecérselo a Clay ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó el otro chico-

-Pues porque... -Jack no podía decirles la verdad, que se los había robado, porque eso sería un mal ejemplo para las criaturas- Porque cuando uno hace una buena acción no busca que se lo agradezcan sino hacer algo bueno.

-¡Ohh!

-¿Cómo van con sus tareas? ¿Omi? ¿Pin Pong?

Jack no insistió al ver a los dos chicos comer con hambre y se sentó a observarlos desde la cama hasta que un aullido espeluznante hizo que se levantara de un salto.

-¡La bestia! -grito Pin Pong y se bajó de la mesa-

-¡Es la bestia! ¡Y Kimiko está afuera, debemos ayudarla!

-Ah no, eso no, de aquí nadie sale -el sacerdote maldijo a los infiernos por no poder investigar más, estaba atrapado con los dos chicos- Kimiko está en la taberna, ella estará bien, no tiene por qué salir a la calle. Ahora ustedes dos terminen de comer.

-¿Vas a bendecir la casa para que nada malo ocurra padre Jack? -le preguntó Pin Pong con admiración y Jack suspiro resignado-

-Si claro, eso. Tráiganme un poco se agua para bendecir... Nosotros tres vamos a divertirnos mucho toda la noche...

* * *

**¿Kimiko y los chicos? ¿Y Raimundo? **

Gracias por su review a:

-Dana Alex San

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-Pau XDB

-Shadow Dayris

-N. Z. A.

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein


	4. Purificación

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Tercer capítulo. **

**¿Una purificación? Jack es pésimo en eso, por ello se metió en un problema que ahora tiene que llevar consigo hasta el fin de los tiempos... Un problema que tiene nombre.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Purificación**

-Solamente digo que me pareció muy extraño que no vinieras a dormir anoche Jack. Sobre todo porque varios hombres te vieron salir de la casa de una prostituta muy temprano hoy, despidiéndote de un par de niños. Y otros dicen que dicha mujer te encontró en la calle -frijolito le dio una sonrisa tan enferma que hizo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran y hasta su hijo Chase, que jamás los acompañaba y ahora por alguna razón desayunaba con ellos, lo miro de manera extraña- No sé ¿Por qué pasaría usted la noche fuera en una casucha con dos niños pequeños, pudiendo estar aquí, en una cama cómoda y limpia de garrapatas?

Jack desvió la vista hacia la ventana, que estaba a su derecha, y se encontró con la mirada fija del joven Chase. El heredero Young parecía ansioso por conocer su respuesta pero no delataba tener los pensamientos retorcidos que tenía su padre el frijol. El sacerdote suspiro con dramatismo y se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de responder.

-Por fortuna o por desgracia señor Young mi profesión me obliga también a ejercer de enfermero y de encaminador de almas. La señorita Tohomiko me llamo para asistir a uno de sus niños y yo no pude negarme. Felizmente ese niño seguirá sufriendo las plagas del mundo por unos días más, se lo aseguro, y ahora yo debo alimentarme correctamente, solo para evitar contraer cualquier enfermedad que le aqueja a esa criatura.

Después de eso Jack fingió toser y se disculpó de la mesa, sin que frijolito se quejara por ello.

-Ninguno de los niños que viven con ella están enfermos -le reclamó Chase cuando lo alcanzó, tomándolo de la camisa para azotarlo contra la pared del recibidor- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ellos anoche? -Jack le dio una sonrisa retorcida y acarició el rostro de su atacante, provocando que éste lo soltara y retrocediera-

-Joven Young, no tiene de que preocuparse. Las criaturas están a salvo conmigo, por ahora. Sin embargo te aconsejo algo Chase; Si quieres apadrinar a uno de los niños se franco al respecto. Ya muchas personas han venido a quejarse de ti, murmurando perversiones tuyas porque los observas con mucha ¿Cuál era la palabra? Afición...

-Tú... -Chase estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo en el último instante-

-Tranquilo. El que hayas sido cliente de Kimiko una noche no te da derechos sobre los niños, recuerda eso. Te dará mejor imagen apadrinarlos socialmente; envía a Pin Pong al seminario, parece que esto le gusta. Sobre Omi... No le veo capacidad de cazador o de Señor ¿De guardián tal vez? Podríamos preguntarle...

-Ten cuidado de donde metes tu nariz, padre -escupió Chase con veneno y Jack se aplastó contra la pared; no le gustaban las peleas porque no soportaba el dolor-

-Ya, ya... Dime una última cosa ¿Dónde te hiciste esa herida, Chase?

El heredero Young miro su mano izquierda, ahora cubierta con una venda, y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de desaparecer por el corredor. Pero Jack no era conocido por saber cuándo detenerse así que lo siguió hasta su habitación, algo sorprendido de que la puerta no tuviera puesto el seguro.

-Tú prefieres la compañía de otro hombre para la pasión padre -susurro con frialdad el pelinegro, dándole la espalda, observando por su ventana-

-¿No lo prefiere la mayoría Chase? Tú no estás exento de experimentar, lo noto en tu manera de tratar con todos.

-¿Por eso te hiciste sacerdote? ¿Para vivir encerrado con varones y disfrutar la sodomía?

-Fue una de las razones, si, lo admito -Chase se dio la vuelta de golpe y lo miro con algo de sorpresa- ¿Qué? ¿No esperabas la verdad? ¿Querías que mintiera para que te sintieras mejor? No tiene caso... ¿Qué hay de tu herida?

-No me creerías si te lo dijera padre.

-Llámame Jack, Chase. Estamos en una situación de confianza ¿Por qué hablar de títulos cuando ya hemos hablado de pasiones y, preferencias? -Chase negó con la cabeza y regreso la vista a la ventana- Fue la bestia ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -el joven asintió y tomó asiento en una silla. Jack lo imitó y se recostó sobre la cama de forma que su cabeza colgaba y veía a Chase como si estuviera sentado en el techo y no en el piso-

-Todos dicen que estoy loco...

-Por el incidente con tu madre y el manicomio donde estuviste. Y después de eso fue la muerte de tu hermano. Una vida trágica sin duda. Algo así puede romper con facilidad una mente frágil.

-Yo no tengo una mente frágil -gruñó Chase-

-Al contrario Chase. Y eso te hace peligroso para todos.

-Me parece que me investigaste con demasiada... Afición, padre.

-Oh, no es nada. Quedarías sorprendido de lo que puedo enterarme en una tarde de confesión... Entonces ¿Me mostrarías tu herida?

Chase aceptó con reticencia, mostrándole un corte que abarcaba toda su palma izquierda. El sacerdote hizo una mueca de disgusto y horror y tomo la mano con cuidado, observando la herida con detenimiento.

-Esto luce horrible ¿Intentaste limpiarla antes de cubrirla con trapos sucios?

-No tientes a tu suerte padre, no permitiré que me faltes al respeto en mi propio hogar.

-Jack –Chase negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido molesto- Bien, haz lo que quieras ¿Dónde tienes el material de curación?

El joven Young le entregó una caja de madera y el sacerdote lo obligo a sentarse en la cama, tomando él asiento en la silla para comenzar a limpiarla herida con trapos limpios y una botella de whisky de quince años de añejamiento mientras le contaba cómo había logrado hacerse semejante lesión.

-Eres muy fuerte Chase, y valiente también. Yo estaría llorando después del alcohol... –el pelinegro sin embargo no hizo ninguna señal de responder y el sacerdote se rindió- Cuídate a partir de hoy, no queremos que el heredero de la familia Young enferme por ninguna circunstancia ¿Cierto? Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo un trabajo que hacer -Jack estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz de su anfitrión lo detuvo-

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicaste la pasión, padre? ¿En el confesionario con nuestro cura? -el sacerdote se rio con cansancio-

-No he interactuado con un caballero desde que me puse el hábito. Intento huir de la tentación y parece que lo estoy logrando. Con permiso.

Jack estuvo repasando la información que Chase le entregó durante el viaje de regreso a la Villa. Según sus palabras apenas había logrado escapar del ataque de una criatura que describió llanamente como el "asesino de su madre y hermano". Por desgracia para el señor Young hijo era de dominio público que era una persona mentalmente inestable, resultado de haber presenciado la muerte de su familia; primero la de su hermano cuando niño y después la de su madre. Chase siempre alegó que había sido una bestia la responsable de los ataques por lo que su padre no tuvo opción más que enviarlo al hospital mental para que arreglaran a su hijo.

Todo este relato cortesía de las ancianas del pueblo.

Y ahora el heredero tenía una herida considerable en su mano justo después de la noche en la que todos escucharon un aullido ensordecedor... Muy sospechoso.

-¡Padre Jack! ¡Padre Jack!

Uno de los hombres de la Villa se acercó a todo galope cuando estaba a punto de salir rumbo a la parroquia, gritándole que el padre Dojo lo necesitaba en la plaza, que había pasado algo terrible. Jack tragó duro y se subió al caballo que frijolito le había prestado para cabalgar con el caballero hasta donde lo esperaban. Al llegar se topó con un grupo de hombres liderados por el jefe de la policía. Armados y a punto de salir con rumbo a la mansión Young.

-Pero, escuchad caballeros ¡No tenemos la menor prueba de esto! -les gritaba Dojo. Jack resolvió por no apearse del caballo y galopo de regreso a la mansión-

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y los enormes árboles que custodiaban la entrada a la mansión lucían tenebrosos. Como grandes garras listas para atraparlo... Jack bajó de un saltó, cayó sobre su cara, deshizo el nido de ropas que era su sotana y entró corriendo al recibidor desgarrando su garganta al gritar el nombre del joven heredero.

-¿Padre Jack?

El sacerdote empujo a la sirvienta y subió por las escaleras justo cuando Chase bajaba, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido. El heredero Young intentó preguntarle que ocurría cuando Jack tomo su mano, intentando llevarlo con él sin mucho éxito. Chase se mantuvo tercamente en su sitio y Jack deseo poder golpearlo sin recibir un puñetazo como respuesta por su acción.

-¡Chase Young! ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Estás rodeado!

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó el heredero al escuchar los gritos y relinchidos fuera de la puerta-

-Lo que intentaba advertirte. Hagámonos un favor Chase, la próxima vez (si es que existe una próxima vez) si yo te digo "Corre" tú ya estás arriba de un tren -Chase lo empujó sin amabilidad hacia un lado y salió a enfrentar a sus perseguidores-

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-¡Chase Young! Ya hemos tolerado demasiado de tu parte. Sabemos que has sido atacado por la bestia, tienes la herida y la marca en tus manos -le grito el nuevo jefe de la policía, un portugués recién llegado desde la capital- Has cometido tu último asesinato.

Jack salió detrás del heredero y camino hasta llegar a su espalda, mirando a los hombres sobre el hombro del joven Young. Dojo seguía intentando razonar con los caballeros, tartamudeando que no había razones para hacer esa clase de crimen pero nadie lo escuchaba. Los hombres murmuraban cosas y entre ellas supo quién había sido asesinado; Clay Bailey Sr. El padre de Clay Jr. Lo que significaba que ahora tendría que hacer una misa gratis para pagar el favor que Clay les hizo a él y a Kimiko. Y lo más probable es que tendría que hacer una purificación en el lugar del asesinato, que fue la plaza principal, según los murmullos de los caballeros que por cierto parecían cuchichear más que sus mujeres.

-¿De qué marca están hablando? -preguntó Jack fingiendo desconcierto a pesar de que Chase aún tenía la venda que él mismo le había colocado-

-¡La herida de su mano! El señor Young hijo corrió a refugiarse en la taberna del señor Bailey la otra noche, escapando de la bestia, y al día siguiente tenía una herida en su mano -replicó el jefe de policía-

-Hijo mío, mi buen señor Pedrosa -comenzó Jack, hablando con tranquilidad- Le aseguro que no existe esa herida de la que habla. El señor Young hijo tiene una lesión en los músculos de su mano, yo mismo constate esto. Incluso fui yo quien le dio el remedio de mi familia para calmar su dolor

Incluso Chase lo miro, abriendo sus ojos dorados más de lo que le había visto hacerlo en el tiempo que tenía conociéndolo. Los hombres murmuraron de nuevo y Dojo lo miro con sorpresa y miedo pero Pedrosa no se movió de su posición. Jack se sintió como una presa bajo los ojos de ambos, Pedrosa y Young, pero se mantuvo también en su sitio.

-Si es así, estoy seguro de que el señor Young hijo no tendrá inconveniente en mostrarnos su palma.

-¡Señor Pedrosa! –grito uno de sus acompañantes y los murmullos aumentaron de nivel-

-¿Cómo se atreve usted a sugerir siquiera algo como eso? –reclamó Dojo indignado y Jack frunció el cejo-

Lo que Pedrosa había hecho, dudar de la palabra de un sacerdote, era algo sumamente grosero, poco digno de un caballero.

-Me atrevo porque una vida más se ha perdido a causa de esta bestia maldita y desde su llegada aquí padre Spicer no hemos visto ninguna mejoría en nuestra situación –escupió el portugués y Jack se decidió a hacer algo que no quería hacer-

El sacerdote se irguió tan algo como era, mirándolo con prepotencia mientras las voces se silenciaban. Dojo tragó con fuerza al tiempo que su compañero pedía la mano del heredero Young y comenzaba a quitarle la venda "Sé que estás aquí. Puedo sentir el frío halo de tu aliento en mi nuca. Ayúdame aquí, ahora. Ayúdame con esto." Rezó en su cabeza, esperando la señal "¿Por qué tanto interés en el joven Young?", le respondió una voz y Jack continuó con su trabajo, quitando el trozo de tela "No es algo que pueda poner en palabras. Ayúdame ahora." Replicó con desesperación porque la tela se terminaba "Oh, mi querido niño, no necesitas mi ayuda para esto" se rio la voz y para sorpresa de todos, incluidos Jack y Chase, la herida había desaparecido. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos durante un instante, confundidos, hasta que el heredero Young les mostro su palma sana, sin una marca o cicatriz que confirmara daño alguno.

-Espero esto le sea suficiente señor Pedrosa –Jack aprovecho la situación para humillarlo un poco. Porque era divertido simplemente- ¿O también querrá revisar la venda, sus ropas, y su itinerario? Las heridas no sanan de un día para otro, mucho menos las que fueron infligidas por seres demoniacos. Pero eso no es algo que usted pueda saber ¿O sí, señor Pedrosa? ¿Acaso usted sabe más de monstruos y posesiones que yo, un sacerdote especialista en estos casos? –Pedrosa escupió con molestia y salió a todo galope de la propiedad Young. Los hombres que lo acompañaban lucían algo avergonzados con la situación y Dojo no parecía tener idea de que hacer- Díganle a Pedrosa que entrar a una propiedad privada de esta manera justifica el asesinato del intruso. Uno creería que la policía sabría de esto... Padre Dojo ¿Le importaría acompañarme de regreso a la Villa? Me parece que hay una purificación que realizar en la plaza.

-Por, por supuesto Padre Jack. Lo, lo espero.

Cuando el sacerdote se encamino a tomar su caballo Chase lo sujeto del brazo, mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –le pregunto con una voz que mezclaba desconcierto y molestia-

-Una verdadera desgracia señor Young. Una verdadera desgracia –le respondió con verdadera pena y subió a su caballo, montando el resto del camino al lado de Dojo-

Dojo le hizo la misma pregunta durante el trayecto pero Jack se encogió de hombros, repitiendo la mentira para él. La voz soltaba risitas de vez en cuando y el sacerdote resopló, molesto. Para su fortuna el cuerpo ya había sido retirado pero en el lugar había un charco de sangre y varios trozos de lo que parecía el interior de una cabeza de animal. Dojo le contó sobre lo brutal de la muerte pero Jack lo ignoro; no quería esas imágenes en su cabeza. Ya era bastante ver eso e intentar no vomitar.

Kimiko, como representante del señor Bailey (ahora el único señor Bailey) le entregó las veladoras y sábanas blancas que necesitaban. El pequeño Pin Pong (el aprendiz de acólito) les llevó los cirios y Dojo se encargó de que no se acercara lo suficiente como para ver las marcas de muerte.

-Usted puede ir a prepararse para la misa de medio día Dojo, yo me encargaré de todo. Y ustedes –les grito a los curiosos que seguían en la plaza- Vayan a sus casas y enciérrense. Espíritus malignos están sueltos ahora, buscando un alma para arrastrarla al infierno –luego de eso se quedó solo en el lugar, ya que hasta Dojo salió corriendo-

Jack preparo las velas alrededor del líquido carmesí y cubrió la sangre con una de las sábanas blancas. Puso el cirio en posición pero no lo encendió, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar solo, unió sus manos, entre uniendo sus dedos y concentrándose.

-Mira la luz frente a mí, saborea la sangre derramada. Tejidos, espíritu y pensamientos es lo que te ofrezco. El sacrificio de un ser vivo llevado a cabo por un tercero, te ofrezco el sufrimiento... –un viento frío lo envolvió como todas las veces que llevaba a cabo el ofrecimiento y sus ojos negros tomaron el mismo color que su cabello, una tonalidad roja como la sangre a sus pies- Procuro el gravamen para darte la forma incorpórea ¡Tómalo ahora y reaparece! ¡Reaparece! ¡Reaparece Wuya!

Una imagen purpura, transparente y de la consistencia de la niebla apareció frente a él. Los ojos de Jack seguían teniendo el color carmín y el espectro dio vueltas, florando alrededor de su cabeza.

-Oh Jack ¿Estás haciendo otra purificación? ¿No aprendiste de la última vez, cuando quedamos atascados con el otro, a no hacerlo de nuevo?

-Sí bueno, mi bella dama, como verás, no tenía otra opción.

-La sangre de Bailey está dañada. Es sangre vieja –se quejó el espectro-

-Mi querida Wuya, si no te gusto la ofrenda, no estabas obligada a aparecer.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de molestarte Jackie? Oh no, eso jamás –se rio la aparición en su cara-

-Tú...

Una voz apenas alcanzó a oírse pero aun así hizo que ambos, Wuya y Jack, miraran hacia el recién llegado. El hombre tenía la expresión de sorpresa más tranquila que el sacerdote había visto jamás.

-Hola Chase. Supongo que querrás una explicación.

* * *

**Debido a la línea temporal Rai no es brasileño sino Portugués. Brasil fue colonia de Portugal y en aquel entonces los colonos eran vistos como poca cosa contra los peninsulares, por eso, para hacerlo jefe de seguridad, debía hacerlo peninsular. **

Gracias por su review a:

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein

-Lau Asakura

-Dana Alex San

-Freaku ((**stop it, you make me blush ... Ok, I´m good now, you can continue xD** ))

-N. Z. A.

-Shadow Dayris

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind


	5. Pregón de muerte

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Estamos cerca del final.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Pregón de muerte**

El heredero Young se sentó con calma en la gradilla de roca del mausoleo Young y se quitó los guantes con lentitud, sin levantar la vista de sus manos. Jack se acercó pausadamente, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar solos. Wuya se había quedado atrás pero el sacerdote sabía que estaba cerca; podía sentir el aire helado que anunciaba su presencia, la ráfaga fría de aire que se colaba hasta sus venas, recordándole que estaba unido a ella hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Mentiste sobre mi herida –con la quietud de los muertos alrededor suyo la voz grave de Chase se escuchaba clara y segura, aun así Jack se sentó a su lado en la escalinata. Lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo al alargar su mano pero con la distancia necesaria para levantarse y correr si así lo necesitaba- ¿Sobre qué otras cosas más mentiste, padre?

-Miento todo el tiempo ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que mi nombre es Jack, y no John o Sylas?

-Tu rostro dice "Jack" por todas partes –replicó el heredero- Me dirás la verdad ahora padre. Quiero saber –Jack miro hacia otro lado-

-¿Por qué lo haría? Podrías decirle a todo el pueblo que me viste con un espectro y nadie te creería. Todos saben que estas desequilibrado –Chase lo tomo del cuello de la sotana y lo azoto contra el piso de concreto. Jack grito adolorido; Su cabeza punzaba y había visto puntos blancos frente a sus ojos cerrados-

-No te atrevas Spicer –le gruño Young a centímetros de su rostro- No se trata solamente de tus relaciones con espíritus sino también de tus desviaciones en la cama –el sacerdote gimió por el dolor y abrió un ojo con dificultad, intentando ver a su atacante a pesar de las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos-

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en mis preferencias Chase? ¿Acaso te gusto? –pregunto con una sonrisa afectada y el hombre lo empujo sobre el piso de nuevo antes de alejarse de él. Jack jadeo para recuperarse de los golpes y se incorporó de nuevo, acomodándose la sotana nuevamente- Eso fue rudo e innecesario.

-Debes aprender a mantener tu boca cerrada.

-Si vienes conmigo esta noche a la parroquia me rogaras que la abra para ti –Chase lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos pero con una expresión neutra y Jack lo contó como una victoria para sí mismo- Sobre tu herida, sí, mentí. Las heridas hechas por demonios son difíciles de cerrar... Excepto cuando la víctima se contamina, en ese caso cierran de inmediato.

Chase se levantó y comenzó a caminar frente a él. Se sujetó la frente con una mano, mirando el piso mientras recorría el mismo espacio de ida y vuelta sin descanso. Jack apoyo el codo en su pierna para descansar su rostro sobre su mano, observando al hombre frente a él sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Pero no cerró de inmediato. La noche entera y esta mañana, estuvo abierta. Estaba abierta hasta que tú la curaste –entonces lo miro y el sacerdote parpadeo, escapando de sus pensamientos. Ideas que lo involucraban en diversas situaciones reprobables socialmente con el caballero frente a él-

-Si es cierto. Pero no te ilusiones, no tengo poderes de curación. La infección tiene su lapso de tiempo para penetrar en el torrente sanguíneo hasta contagiar tejidos y propagarse al resto del cuerpo –Chase asintió pero Jack no confió en que le creyera-

-Hablas como un médico.

-Contrario a la creencia popular en la Iglesia somos muy curiosos... Te confiaré un pequeño secreto; Nuestros médicos están al menos quince años adelantados a los médicos más modernos de la ciudad –el hombre frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado nuevamente-

-¿Tienen sus propios...?

-Experimentos –lo interrumpió el sacerdote pelirrojo, cuyos ojos seguían teniendo la misma tonalidad que la sangre- Experimentamos con seres vivos, con cadáveres, con ancianos, con niños, con mujeres y hombres. Con espectros, fantasmas, demonios, vampiros, hombres lobo... Elige lo más extraño que puedas pensar y es probable que estemos al tanto si existe o si es folklore de una banshee o algo similar.

-Pero viven negando su existencia.

-Por supuesto ¿Imaginas lo que ocurriría si las gentes se enteraran de que hay vampiros sueltos entre ellos? –Jack miro a su derecha, distinguiendo a Wuya charlar con algo que el sacerdote no podía ver con claridad- Los muertos aquí no parecen demasiado inquietos... Sea como sea Chase, tu estas maldito... Esta bestia que has visto es un hombre lobo supongo, así que tendremos que

-No

Jack se interrumpió de golpe al escuchar la negación de su acompañante y escucho la descripción que le daba; No era un lobo, de hecho, no parecía ser siquiera un mamífero o siquiera algo que tuviera una forma específica.

-¿Una... masa? ¿Cómo puede una masa rugir y correr y asesinar a alguien de manera tan brutal? Si fuese algo amorfo los mataría sentándose sobre ellos y asfixiándolos, no desgarrándolos...

-Oh, pero no es amorfo todo el tiempo –a pesar de los malos recuerdos que debía traerle Chase parecía muy animado con el hecho de compartir su experiencia- Puede tomar diferentes formas aunque parece inclinarse más por tomar la imagen de una bestia parecida a los lobos pero, al mismo tiempo...

-¿Humanoide?

-Exactamente.

-No sueles hablar de esto a menudo ¿No es cierto? Al menos no con alguien que no te mire con condescendencia, pensando que estás trastornado. –Chase no dijo nada al respecto pero Jack lo dejo pasar; al menos no había recibido otro ataque físico-

El sacerdote desvió su mirada de los ojos dorados para mirar hacia el frente. Allí, Wuya estaba charlando animadamente con el espíritu que cada vez que hacía más visible a sus ojos carmín. Parecía que Wuya había encontrado una nueva amiga; el fantasma de una mujer joven hablaba sin detenerse y su compañera agregaba risitas y unas palabras de vez en cuando.

-Spicer...

-Sí, dime Chase.

Jack se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el caballero miraba en la misma dirección que él y no apartaba su vista de la joven fantasma que flotaba al lado de Wuya. Por la expresión pálida de su rostro el clérigo se dio cuenta de que esta visión lo sorprendía enormemente.

-Yo... Puedo ver a alguien más...

-Parece que Wuya tiene una nueva amiga para conversar –respondió sin darle importancia y estudio su rostro- ¿Debo suponer que antes de este momento, no habías visto ninguna aparición?

-No, ninguna. Además de la bestia por supuesto ¿Esto es parte de esta, maldición?

-Ahora eres en parte una criatura de la oscuridad. Algunas son capaces de percibir espíritus, otros no. –Chase lo miro interrogante- Sonará curioso pero los vampiros, contrario a la creencia popular, si pueden reflejarse en los espejos. Lo que les es imposible es ver fantasmas.

-Esto... Es algo abrumador para mí –confesó Chase pero Jack no respondió; Wuya y su acompañante se acercaban a ellos, atravesando las losas de granito como si no existieran para ellas-

-Buenas tardes, mis encantadoras damas –saludo el sacerdote con una sonrisa coqueta y se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia hacia las recién llegadas- Si mi forma me lo permitiera, besaría sus pequeñas y delicadas manos...

-Estas avergonzándome Jack –replicó Wuya desviando la mirada. La joven mujer tampoco parecía muy alagada pero no hizo comentario alguno. Chase por su parte se levantó por instinto ya que la llegada de una dama obligaba a todos los caballeros a ponerse de pie, reconociendo su presencia-

Cuando dichas mujeres estaban vivas por supuesto. Aunque en esa condición...

-¿Podría esta hermosa y sublime joven dama deleitarme con el placer de conocer su nombre? –le preguntó Jack en un tono de amabilidad que rayaba en el acoso-

-Mi nombre es Jessie Bailey.

-La hermana de Clay Bailey –murmuro Chase al lado del sacerdote-

-Y la hija del señor Bailey ¿A podido ya saludar a su padre, mi adorable florecilla?

-Eres espeluznante –la joven le dio una mirada desagradable pero Jack continuo sonriendo- ¿De verdad hay quien se atreve a confiarte algo a ti?

-¿Lo ves Chase? ¿Por qué eres el único que se niega a tratarme de manera más casual? –le preguntó con un puchero a su acompañante que seguía viéndose algo pálido, pero que no dejo pasar la oportunidad de responderle-

-Porque tengo sentido común Spicer.

-Me lastimas Chase –respondió el clérigo dramáticamente, sujetando su pecho como si estuviera herido y el joven Young bufó descontento- Discúlpeme señorita Bailey pero, si me permite decirlo, con tan bella mujer frente a mí no me hace sentir como un condenado al averno el pensar en cometer necrofilia...

El sonido del galopar a toda velocidad fue lo único audible además de los gemidos de dolor del sacerdote después de que el fantasma de la señorita Bailey más Wuya lo atravesaran, sofocándolo y dejándolo lloriqueando en la tierra mientras Chase subía a su caballo y se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

-El dejarme abandonado así en un momento de necesidad fue terriblemente grosero. Poco digno de un caballero, sobre todo de uno que carga con la responsabilidad de su nombre señor Young.

Jack no regreso a la mansión hasta la tarde y no perdió el tiempo, entrando directo a la habitación de Chase. Fuese por fortuna o por desgracia el heredero apenas terminaba de tomar un baño por lo que el sacerdote lo encontró apenas vestido con una ligera bata blanca.

-Lo que hiciste en ese lugar fue desagradable y altamente perturbador -le respondió Young-

-Disculpe señor Young -la sirvienta de la casa, que había estado persiguiéndolo para evitar que entrara a la habitación del heredero, le pregunto si debía retirar al padre Spicer-

-Déjalo. Yo me encargare de esto.

Una vez que la mujer se retiró Jack camino despacio hasta sentarse en el escritorio, cruzando los brazos. Chase comenzó a secar su largo cabello negro y ambos permanecieron en un largo silencio.

-Hoy hay luna llena -le informó el sacerdote de pronto-

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Encerrarme en el sótano hasta el amanecer -le respondió Chase con voz llana-

-¿Frijolito no sospechara de tu ausencia?

-No, él desaparece varios días al mes y... Espera ¿Frijolito? -Jack sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros- Eso fue sumamente grosero Spicer.

-Estamos a mano entonces Young. Muéstrame ese sótano, te ayudaré a prepararte.

-¿Planeaste algo?

-Basados en la poca información disponible te tratare como si se tratase de un hombre lobo.

Por el poco tiempo disponible Jack apenas tuvo oportunidad de tomar una jarra de agua para bajar al sótano. Al llegar ahí vio la silla y cadenas que Chase ya había preparado. Con un ritual simple y rápido bendijo el agua y las cadenas, ayudando al otro hombre a atraparse con ellas. El sacerdote saco su pañuelo para secar el sudor de la frente de Young y guardo la llave de los candados en el pantalón bajo su sotana.

-¿Estás bien Chase?

-Me siento, muy extraño -le respondió jadeando. Chase tenía un rictus de molestia y dolor en el rostro aunque se esforzaba por desestimarlo con sus palabras- Aunque, no confié en la veracidad de esta, maldición creí que, era mejor estar, seguro de esto...

-Fue una idea brillante, te felicito. Ahora déjame continuar. -Jack tomo el agua y formo la señal de la cruz en su frente, su pecho, manos y pies- Estaré fuera de esta puerta toda la noche -le informó- Y me aseguraré de colocar barreras espirituales. Si te transformas en algo no te dejaré salir bajo ninguna circunstancia y si permaneces como humano te traeré un médico. Parece que tienes fiebre.

El sacerdote cerró la puerta de barrotes de hierro y le arrojo el agua encima. Después comenzó con una oración, recitándola entre dientes mientras miraba a Chase de vez en cuando.

-Spicer... -Young gruñó su nombre pero Jack no pudo ver su rostro porque el largo cabello lo cubría y Jack tubo un mal presentimiento-

-Sí, dime Chase.

-¿Me invitarás a la parroquia alguna otra noche? -pregunto entre gruñidos-

-Por supuesto Chase. Inclusive, para ti, no me quitare la sotana...

Unos momentos después su intuición le demostró que tenía razón. La piel de Chase comenzó a cambiar de color hacia un tono verde y extraño, formando escamas a lo largo de la piel expuesta. Sus zapatos se desgarraron por unas enormes garras que nacieron también de sus manos, arañando la silla que lo mantenía sujeto. Su largo y hermoso cabello desapareció, dejándole lugar a una larga serie de lo que parecían crestas. En unos pocos minutos el apuesto caballero que conocía se había convertido en un hombre lagarto que gruñía amenazadoramente, sacudiéndose, intentando liberarse de las cadenas y lo miraba con unos enormes, preciosos ojos dorados.

-Dios... -tuvo que haber pasado poco tiempo, decidió Jack, desde que se desmayó y se despertó en el piso porque Chase seguía actuando como una bestia- Esta bien, está bien... No, no está bien, es lo opuesto a estar bien... De acuerdo ¿Ahora qué?

El sacerdote reviso su reloj y luego de una hora asegurándose de que el Chase monstruo no escaparía llamo a Wuya a su lado.

-Luce realmente encantador -fue lo que le comento el espíritu mientras Jack se alejaba escaleras arriba-

Tuvo que hacer un largo recorrido por todos los rincones de la mansión hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nadie; ni frijolito, ni la sirvienta, ni siquiera el chef que... Súbitamente escucho pasos en el recibidor y volvió sobre sus pasos para ver al chef entrando a la casa.

-Buenas noches monsieur Mime -saludo el pelirrojo asustando al recién llegado que, por cierto, lucía una expresión de culpa- Estoy buscando al señor Young padre ¿Podría ser que usted supiera su paradero? -el chef negó con la cabeza pero Jack no se rindió, acercándose a él- Es una lástima. Yo había pensado agradecer su cooperación de forma, muy generosa -murmuro, dándole una mirada lasciva- Me retiro pues... -antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta el chef hizo un ruido con sus zapatos y le dio su mano para que lo tomara, regresándole su mirada cargada de deseo- ¿Se ha refrescado su memoria monsieur? -el sirviente asintió vigorosamente y lo llevó consigo a un sofá del recibidor, haciéndole señas para que se quitara su sotana- Veo que es usted religioso y me encantará complacerle. Si me permite...

El sacerdote le entrego su pluma portátil y su libreta, dejándole escribir mientras él se quitaba el hábito. El chef le entrego la libreta de nuevo y Jack pudo leer unas palabras en francés; "Mausoleo familiar, tres noches al mes" era lo que decía.

-Es usted muy amable monsieur Mime, se lo agradezco enormemente -el chef abrió sus ojos ampliamente cuando Jack se arrodillo en medio de sus piernas, buscando el cinturón de sus ropas- Por favor, no dude en indicarme si es satisfactorio...

Una hora después regreso al sótano, limpiando su boca después de que el amable monsieur le indicara que estaba satisfecho con su labor oral.

-¿Fuiste a investigar o a buscar la cena? -lo reprendió Wuya cuando regreso-

-Ambas cosas. Sabes que los favores deben pagarse ¿Como esta? -su pregunta no necesito respuesta porque el heredero Young seguía luchando y gruñendo de forma amenazadora- ¿Notaste algo especial?

-¿Además del hecho de que esta, en efecto, transformado?

-Si además de eso.

-Tal vez... Debo hacer unas preguntas.

-Bien. Te esperare... ¡Oh y, Wuya! Revisa el mausoleo Young, el chef me dio esa pista -la fantasma se rio descaradamente-

-Para ser un mudo ese hombre sí que sabe cantar.

-Y gemir también. Buena suerte.

La hora de nona resonó en todos los relojes de la mansión al mismo tiempo, despertando al sacerdote que se había quedado dormido de pie, recargando su espalda contra la pared de roca sólida. La primera campana llegó acompañada de Wuya que le advirtió de un grupo armado, liderado por Pedrosa. La segunda llamada se acompañó del crujir de la silla y las cadenas y finalmente, el tercer campaneo quedo ahogado por los gruñidos de furia y el crujir de la puerta que cedió finalmente, liberando a su prisionero.

Jack se levantó de entre los escombros, jadeando por tomar aire limpio y tosiendo por el polvo suspendido mientras en sus oídos retumbaba el golpear de su corazón que para él pareció más como un anuncio de muerte.

* * *

**¿Chase se transformó? Pero ¿No era él la bestia desde el principio? ¿Wuya encontró algo en el mausoleo?**

**¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas? Tal vez. Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **

Gracias por su review a:

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein

-Freaku ((**stop it, you make me blush ... Ok, I´m good now, you can continue xD** ))

-N. Z. A.

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-Dana Alex san


	6. En el bosque

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**¿Qué ocurrió después de que Chase escapara del sótano? **

**Advertencia: **Alguna escena puede resultar algo fuerte para algunas personas; mención de sangre y órganos internos. Avancen con precaución.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**En el bosque**

-¡JACK!

El grito de Wuya resonó dentro de su cabeza como un eco ayudándolo a despertar finalmente ¿Se había desmayado? Eso parecía, sobre todo porque monsieur Mime lo miraba sumamente preocupado. Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en su propia alcoba y por la vista en su ventana también notó que estaba a punto de amanecer.

-¿Chase? -preguntó tentativo pero el chef negó con la cabeza- ¡Benditos infiernos! -maldijo y se levantó de un salto aunque se arrepintió de ello porque su cabeza punzo dolorosamente. El hombre francés le indico con gestos que permaneciera tranquilo pero Jack lo ignoro en favor de rebuscar en su maleta donde tenía guardadas más sotanas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; un arma de fuego- Gracias por su ayuda monsieur -le sonrió como agradecimiento y salió de la mansión montado en su caballo- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Tomo dirección rumbo al alba -respondió Wuya haciéndose visible a su lado- No debería ser difícil encontrarlo, solo hay que seguir el rastro de muerte y terror.

La carcajada de Wuya acompaño el sonido del galopar y Jack apretó las riendas, golpeando con sus pies al caballo sin descanso para que fuera más rápido. Uno, dos, tres disparos resonaron en la distancia, provocando que el terror se proyectara también en el pecho del sacerdote.

-¡Padre Spicer! Padre, padre -lo llamo una voz y Jack se bajó de un salto, buscando la fuente del sonido, esperando encontrar a alguien más sin embargo el clérigo descubrió algo que hizo que su estómago se revolviera hasta el punto de casi regurgitar; Uno de los hombres de la villa, acompañante de Pedrosa, estaba tendido en el pasto, alzando su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo.-

-Padre ayúdeme, no, no puedo levantarme... Me duele la cabeza...

Jack vomito un poco en su boca y escupió antes de tomar la mano y arrodillarse a su lado. El hombre tenía sus piernas separadas de su torso y las líneas de intestinos estaban expuestas, esparcidas por todo el lugar. La tierra teñida de color carmesí tenía el olor a lodo y a muerte. La cabeza del caballero tenía un lado destrozado, dejando ver el material que guardaba en su interior.

-No siento las piernas padre, ayúdeme...

-Espera hijo, no soy tan fuerte como para levantarte...

-No, no eres nigromante aún -se rio Wuya en su cabeza-

-¿Dónde están los demás hijo?

-Por ahí, muertos. La bestia nos atacó y yo fui el único que sobrevivió. Padre, me duele la cabeza...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te daré la bendición y me esperaras, iré a buscar a otro sobreviviente...

-Están muertos padre, todos, todos están muertos...

-Espera aquí hijo.

Jack no se quedaría a esperar su último suspiro cuando tenía algo más urgente entre manos. El clérigo se recargó en otro de los árboles para vomitar por el escenario frente a él; sobre las ramas colgaba el torso de un hombre desgarrado, un brazo junto con la mitad superior de una cabeza descansaban en el piso y metros y metros de intestino tapizaban el suelo bajo sus pies.

-No seas débil Jack -lo reprendió Wuya pero Jack no pudo hacer que las gruesas lágrimas se detuvieran y siguieron su camino por su rostro, perdiéndose en su cuello y cayendo sobre su sotana cubierta de sangre y mugre- Es el amanecer, date prisa.

El sacerdote gimió por el terror de la escena y avanzo, encogiéndose por los sonidos de chapoteo bajo sus botas de montar cuando pisaba sangre y órganos internos. Unos metros enfrente y saliendo de una zanja encontró al joven Young que sufría la transformación inversa, regresando a su forma humana. Cuando volvió a su apariencia normal cayó al piso y Jack corrió a socorrerlo, arrastrándolo con esfuerzo por lo resbalosa que era la sangre con la que estaba bañado Chase.

Jack lo echó sobre su caballo y montó como un condenado huyendo de satanás hasta regresar a la parroquia porque era el lugar más cercano. Una vez entrando a la villa despacho a su caballo y se colocó en hombros el cuerpo laxo de Chase, cargándolo hasta la casa vicaria.

Como Dojo estaba ahí uso la puerta falsa para entrar al templo y como un fugitivo limpió la sangre de ambos, colocando al heredero con ropas negras pero limpias sobre unas sábanas blancas que simulaban una cama. El sacerdote busco un cuenco con agua y trozos de tela para limpiar la frente de Chase que, a pesar de todo, seguía sudando. Las velas se encendieron alrededor de ambos y la luz que brillaba en el recipiente rojo titilo como si estuviese ofendida con él lo que no era de extrañarse; acababa de darle entrada a un hombre maldito y a un espíritu malvado...

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Jack ya estaba resignado a no entrar jamás al reino de los cielos.

La luz del día entró por el vitral de la iglesia, lo único de verdad hermoso y remarcable que tenían en esa villa mugrienta. Los magníficos colores que filtraba el cristal avanzaron preciosamente, acariciando el cuerpo y rostro del joven Young que dormía pacíficamente, como si no hubiese causado un holocausto en las horas anteriores a ese momento. Tomando un pañuelo humedecido limpio el rostro del hombre cuidadosamente, acariciándolo con la paciencia que sólo un hombre con sus sentimientos podría ofrecerle.

En algún momento debió quedarse dormido porque una sacudida en su hombro lo regreso al mundo de los vivos. Jack se incorporó al darse cuenta de que había estado recostado sobre el pecho del joven Young y bostezó sonoramente, dándoles los buenos días a Dojo y también a Pedrosa, quien lo había despertado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jack? -le pregunto Dojo y el sacerdote frotó sus ojos para desperezarse, sumergió otro trozo de tela en agua y lo colocó sobre la frente de Chase-

-Estoy cuidando de un enfermo, como puede ver Padre -replicó con cansancio; había tenido una noche larga y agotadora-

-¿Pasaron la noche entera aquí? -lo cuestiono Pedrosa y Jack asintió afirmativamente, explicándole que el señor Young hijo se había sentido enfermo por lo que el clérigo resolvió en no regresar a la mansión Young después de la visita que ambos habían hecho al cementerio. Que había caído la noche antes de tener la oportunidad de llamar al médico y luego la salud de Chase había empeorado al aumentar su temperatura por lo que se vio obligado a pasar la noche en la iglesia, escuchando los rugidos de la bestia-

-Espero que no hayamos tenido otra víctima que lamentar.

-Por desgracia tuvimos muchas más -le respondió Dojo. Pedrosa por su parte insistió en llamar al médico y se quedó presente durante toda la revisión. Jack estaba seguro de que intentaba descubrir algo extraño en el joven Young para mandarlo al fusilamiento. Cuando estuvo medianamente satisfecho con la explicación de que Chase sufría de mucha presión, cosa que lo había enfermado finalmente, los dejó solos para que Dojo le contara la historia que el sacerdote quería conocer al completo.-

Al parecer durante la noche Pedrosa y el grupo de hombres armados que "protegían" la Villa se habían reunido en la taberna del viejo Bailey, donde solían pasar mucho tiempo últimamente. Jack tomó nota mental de preguntarle a Kimiko sobre esto último. En el transcurso de las horas varios de los hombres decidieron, en un completo estado de intoxicación por el alcohol, salir a cazar a la bestia, pensando pues que siendo una mayoría el ser maldito no tendría oportunidad.

El sacerdote se concentró en el rostro de Chase para no escuchar las descripciones que Dojo le dio sobre las muertes porque ya había tenido demasiada exposición a la sangre. Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle demasiado y su vista se nublo; la iglesia dio vueltas a su alrededor y Jack apoyo ambas manos a su lado para sostenerse. No había comido nada desde la hora del té y su cena había sido un favor hacia monsieur Mime por lo que no tenía una consistencia que le ayudara a subsistir.

-¿Jack? –escucho la voz lejana de Dojo en la distancia y sacudió la cabeza-

-¿Padre Spicer? ¿Se encuentra usted bien? –lo cuestiono el médico esta vez-

-Lo estoy, sólo necesito una comida caliente y una cama cómoda para reposar... ¿Será posible que mi caballo se encuentre cerca?

Por fortuna Wuya, precavidamente, entró a poseer el cuerpo del caballo evitando así que el animal regresara a la mansión por su cuenta. El médico lo ayudo también a despertar al joven Young y a ponerle una gruesa capa de viaje encima para evitar que el frío viento de la mañana empeorara su condición. Estaban ya a punto de salir cuando la voz de Wuya chillo en su cabeza, reprendiéndolo duramente por no pensar en llevar con ellos la evidencia de sus mentiras; la ropa bañada en sangre. "_Estoy demasiado cansado como para pensar correctamente_" replicó el clérigo mientras recogía las ropas, envolviéndolas en las sábanas blancas para llevarlas con ellos. _"¿Qué habría pasado contigo sin mí a tu lado Jack? ¡Habrías muerto años atrás!"_ lo amonesto el espíritu. "_Si, tienes razón, te debo mi vida por supuesto_". "_¿Te sientes bien Jack?_" el tono de preocupación en la voz lo hizo sonreír. "_Estoy cansado Wuya. No me creo capaz de llegar a la mansión sin desvanecerme... Si quedo inconsciente a la mitad del camino, toma el control de todo_".

Dojo los despidió con preocupación. Entre el cura y el médico habían acomodado a Chase en la silla del caballo por lo que Jack montó detrás de él y echaron a andar. El joven Young se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino pero el sacerdote no insistió, concentrándose en contestar preguntas sin sentido que Wuya seguía haciéndole para mantenerlo despierto. El chef y la sirvienta los recibieron y monsieur Mime los acompaño hasta la habitación del heredero. Jack le indicó que Chase estaba enfermo con una gripe y el hombre asintió afirmativamente un par de veces antes de salir a preparar una sopa probablemente.

Young hijo se sentó en la cama y Jack se desplomo sobre un baúl que estaba al lado del escritorio de Chase. Wuya comentó que saldría a investigar un poco más y los dejo, acompañando al otro y al silencio.

-Spicer... –la voz de Chase se escuchó rasposa y lastimada pero Jack hizo un movimiento con su mano, desestimando la palabra-

-Ambos necesitamos descanso señor Young. Intentemos conciliar el sueño antes de gastar nuestros pensamientos en resolver esta, cuestión tan peculiar.

Era probable que Chase estuviera tan o más cansado que él porque se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. El sacerdote se levantó tambaleante para echarle un colcha gruesa encima pero antes de poder alejarse de la cama una mano fuerte como garra atrapó su antebrazo.

-Quédate Spicer. –le pidió el joven Young con la vista fija en un punto lejano, sin mirarlo a la cara- No quiero dormir sólo... –agregó al final, enterrando su rostro en la almohada-

Con el cansancio encima además de las impresiones de la noche anterior Jack no pensó en nada más y se metió a la cama, recostándose a su lado. El brazo de Chase lo atrapo por el torso, acercándolos más de lo que deberían estar según el código de buenas costumbres pero a ninguno parecía importarle realmente. No después de lo que había pasado. Chase lo sujeto con firmeza, enterrando su nariz en el cabello carmín para inspirarlo y luego simplemente descansó su barbilla en la cabeza del sacerdote. Jack por su parte se dedicó a inhalar el aroma del pelinegro y, en un momento de "valentía estúpida" (cómo Wuya solía llamarlo), beso la piel de su cuello.

-Spicer.

-Sí, dime Chase.

-Yo...

-Lo sé Chase. Una de estas noches, tenemos un mes para esto...

Jack se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando que eso sonaba como algo que le diría un caballero a una mujer recién desposada.

* * *

**Al final Jack pudo recuperar a Chase antes de que algo más pasara pero ¿Lograrían mantener el secreto? **

**Y sí, continuo haciendo muchas preguntas...**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **

Gracias por su review a:

-Paulita XDB **((Le Mime coincide contigo êwê))**

-N. Z. A.

-Shadow Dayris **((No sabía que existía esa pelí hasta que me lo dijiste, luego la vi y me encanto OwO Creo que si se parecen pero esta historia avanzará diferente *y tendrá más cosas sexys* ¿Un dibujo? Sería genial! x3))**

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind **((Amarrar a Chase a la cama y dejarlo verte comiendo cupcakes es suicidio por lagarto xD ))**

-Lau A **((Sí puede, porque aunque le cortaron la lengua aún tiene cuerdas vocales. Y también porque Jack hace excelentes trabajos... Si sabes a lo que me refiero ¬ w ¬ ))**

-Manny Heatlook **((Seguiré escribiendo n_n Me alegra que te guste :3 ))**

-Dana Alex san

-Freaku

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein


	7. Ayuda inesperada

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Chase tiene dudas existenciales... O eso parece. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo** **6**

**Ayuda** **inesperada**

La mañana y los días siguientes llegaron con dolores de cabeza para todos en la mansión.

El heredero Young se encontraba indispuesto y se negó a salir de la cama durante tres días consecutivos, haciendo que los sirvientes modificaran su rutina para llevarle los alimentos a la cama y estar al pendiente de lo que pudiera necesitar. El padre Spicer iba y venía a la mansión varias veces durante el día y algo como una figura que flotaba, vagando en la mansión, fue reportada al sacerdote y al señor de la casa.

La habitación de Chase se llenó de libros antiguos sin instrucciones en sus cubiertas ni sus lomos; velas, incienso, papeles y tinta recubrieron todos los espacios del cuarto y ambos hombres comenzaron a demostrar una apariencia semejante a alguien que no ha dormido en varias jornadas.

Para el cuarto día, y luego de que el señor Young padre regresara de su viaje de negocios, el joven heredero salió de la casa finalmente acompañado del padre Spicer desde la mañana. Para Dojo fue una sorpresa ver a Chase en la Iglesia pero solo lo saludo educadamente, aunque no dudo en huir del recinto como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo satanás.

-¿Has recibido respuestas?

-Ni siquiera he visto a Wuya ¿De dónde esperas que reciba respuestas? –el heredero resopló con molestia y se sentó de mal genio en una de las bancas delanteras, cruzándose de brazos, negándose a mirar el altar- Chase... –Jack se acercó a él pero el joven Young se negó a mirarlo- Escucha, estamos cansados, molestos por el poco sueño y frustrados por la situación. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

-No me gusta la idea de quedarme sentado sin hacer nada más.

-¿Prefieres sentarte a rebuscar en tu memoria lo que hiciste siendo una bestia? –Chase se levantó de golpe, alejándose del sacerdote-

-Esos recuerdos, aparecen en mi cabeza... Sus gritos, la sangre... Había tanta sangre...

Jack lo entendía. De alguna manera. No sabía que tanto más podría afectarle esta situación al joven Young pero sí sabía que el escenario tan cruel y sanguinario los había golpeado a los dos. Mayormente al caballero frente a él.

-Vayamos a despejar nuestras ideas –le sugirió sin más- Necesito investigar algo con la señorita Tohomiko y un par de vasos de whisky siempre son buenos para reconfortar el alma.

-¿Tú crees que aún tengo alma Spicer? –le preguntó Chase sin girarse a verlo y Jack suspiro-

-La tienes, te lo aseguro. Ahora vamos a la taberna, quiero una cerveza –al escucharlo el heredero se dio la vuelta para sujetarlo del frente de su sotana. Felizmente el sacerdote era unos pocos centímetros mayor que el caballero pero aun así Jack se encogió, temiendo que fuera a azotarlo contra algo nuevamente-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –lo cuestiono con rencor, gruñendo desde su pecho-

Jack hubiese deseado que no quedara ninguna marca visible de la maldición que ahora pesaba sobre el joven heredero pero por desgracia no fue así; aunque no fuera muy obvio la apariencia de Chase era un poco más, salvaje, en comparación con la más alineada de antes. Y los ojos dorados, al igual que los de él, cambiaban a momentos. La diferencia era que la pupila del pelinegro se alargaba, igual que los ojos de los gatos, sobre todo cuando estaba enojado. Como en ese momento.

-He visto a seres que son solo un contenedor vacío. Seres que vendieron su alma y los demonios los han arrastrado ya al infierno, usando su cuerpo como un envase para caminar en nuestro mundo –le explicó con nerviosismo pero aun así se las arregló para tomar el rostro de Chase con sus manos- Tú tienes tu alma contigo todavía Chase. Yo me asegurare de que la tengas, a menos que decidas lo contrario...

Tal vez sin darse cuenta Young movió su cara para descansarla sobre las manos de Jack. Un débil olor a azufre y almizcle podía percibirse en la esencia de Chase y eso, acompañado con la visión de sus ojos alargados, resultaban altamente perturbador pero al mismo tiempo, atrayente.

-¿Será sólo una cerveza? –Jack asintió con la cabeza y luego negó de la misma forma ¿Por qué de pronto estaba nervioso? ¿Y porque hacía tanto calor?

-Serán las que tú quieras –por un segundo el sacerdote creyó ver colmillos en la sonrisa de Young pero lo desestimo, pensando que ya habían pasado días suficientes como para que siguiera transformándose-

Kimiko le sirvió una jarra de cerveza y tomo asiento con un vaso de agua frente a ella. La mujer lucía mucho más saludable que la última vez que la vio, y eso que solamente habían pasado unos días.

-El padre Dojo menciono que Pedrosa pasa mucho tiempo por aquí últimamente -comentó el sacerdote con tranquilidad, dándole un trago a su cerveza-

Kimiko jugó con el vaso entre sus manos y Chase tamborileo sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Viene aquí todas las tardes junto con varios caballeros. Se toma unos tragos y busca hablar conmigo, es todo -Jack miro a su acompañante con una sonrisa y Chase le dio una mirada de reojo para después regresar su atención a la mujer frente a ellos- ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión en tu rostro Jack? -lo cuestionó Kimiko con molestia y el sacerdote escondió su sonrisa detrás de su jarra-

-¿Acaso todos en este pueblo te tratan con esta actitud tan familiar Spicer?

-Ya te lo dije Chase, tú eres el único que se niega a esta clase de familiaridad.

-Jack... -lo llamo Kimiko, sin darse por vencida para obtener su respuesta-

-No pienses cosas malvadas sobre mí, mi bella dama -suspiro el clérigo- Solamente creo que el señor Pedrosa tiene madera para ser un buen esposo. Es apuesto, algo idiota pero ¿No lo somos la mayoría? Oh y parece también que el cuerpo debajo de sus ropas es ejemplar... -el rostro de Kimiko adquirió el mismo color que el cabello del sacerdote-

-¡Basta! Raimundo no me interesa en lo más mínimo -respondió ella indignada-

-Yo no sabía que el primer nombre de Pedrosa era Raimundo -comentó Chase con calma, llevándose el vaso de whisky a la boca-

-¿Usted también se unirá a esto señor Young?

-Me atrevería a decir que el señor Pedrosa ya te ha pedido que lo llames "solamente Rai", mi preciosa florecilla.

-No me llames preciosa.

-No la llames preciosa Spicer, no le gusta.

-¿Y "florecilla"?

-Spicer -de pronto Kimiko soltó una risita divertida, haciendo que ambos hombres dejaran de mirarse el uno al otro para dirigir su atención hacia ella- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No sabía que ustedes dos fueran tan buenos amigos -comentó la mujer, riéndose todavía-

-Nosotros no somos "buenos amigos" señorita Tohomiko.

-No porque yo no lo haya querido -intervino Jack pero Chase lo ignoró-

-Y le agradeceré enormemente que no propague semejante mentira entre sus clientes.

-Me lastimas Chase. Pude sentir mi corazón romperse -Kimiko se rio de nuevo, aparentemente divertida con la situación-

-Bien pues, pero ustedes dos actúan como amigos de la infancia o un anciano matrimonio.

-No sé cuál de las dos comparaciones me ofende más -replicó Young y se tomó el resto de su vaso de golpe- Un poco más por favor -la mujer se levantó a servirle de nuevo y Jack aprovechó ese breve espacio de tiempo para deslizar su mano bajo la mesa y tomar la pierna de su acompañante en un apretón significativo. Chase lo miro con intensidad- Acabo de recordar que han pasado tres días desde que me diste a entender que deseabas, estar conmigo Spicer -murmuro en voz baja-

-Oh Chase, yo sé que dije "Sí", pero no recuerdo haber mencionado el "cuándo".

-¿Entonces?

-El día que tengas la amabilidad de llamarme por mi primer nombre conocerás una fecha para un encuentro y -antes de que el sacerdote pudiera terminar la señorita Tohomiko regreso con la bebida del joven Young, interrumpiendo su conversación-

Kimiko les relató lo que ocurría en la taberna durante las noches, desde que Pedrosa llegaba hasta que finalmente se retiraba, cerca del alba. Algunas veces se embriagaba hasta desmayarse y alguno de sus ayudantes tenía que arrastrarlo hasta su hogar y en otras ocasiones él era el único sobrio en un mar de borrachos. Chase no lo consideró un peligro real y el sacerdote coincidió en su pensamiento pero ambos resolvieron en mantener un ojo puesto en el jefe de policía, solo como una precaución adicional. La tarde estaba por caer y Kimiko debía continuar con la limpieza del local antes de abrir al público por lo que ambos se despidieron educadamente.

Como ya había pasado el periodo de las noches de luna llena la plaza principal se veía más animada y llena de personas. Si bien no era una gran multitud sin duda era una gran diferencia a los días oscuros en los que asechaba la bestia. Los ciudadanos los saludaban amablemente, levantando sus sombreros y las damas hacían una pequeña reverencia. El sacerdote caminaba con sus manos tras su espalda, sonriendo alegremente a los feligreses mientras que el joven Young asentía con la cabeza con total seriedad.

-Spicer... Tendré que ausentarme durante un par de días -Jack lo miro con curiosidad-

-¿Puedo saber la razón de tu ausencia? -Chase lo miro de reojo, haciéndolo sentir como si fuese un vulgar-

-No tendría por qué darte explicaciones Spicer pero, para tu tranquilidad responderé. Iré a la ciudad a revisar las inversiones que he hecho en diferentes negocios.

-Ya veo... ¿Regresarás pronto?

-Tres días como máximo -respondió el heredero encaminándose hacia su caballo para regresar a la mansión pero se detuvo a esperarlo en el último momento- ¿Vienes? -el sacerdote lo alcanzó con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Estaré esperando tu regreso Chase -ambos hombres se miraron y comenzaron a cabalgar al mismo tiempo, avanzando en medio del silencio y la oscuridad del atardecer-

Los tres días se convirtieron en cinco. Sin embargo no fueron días gastados en vano; Jack encontró extraño que Wuya no se reportará con él por lo que se dedicó a llamarla sin obtener respuestas hasta que entró a la parroquia; El espíritu le grito, espantándolo de muerte justo a la mitad de una confesión.

-¿Padre Jack?

-Eh... Discúlpame hija, yo, vi una araña enorme aquí dentro. Enorme y muy, muy fea... Ve en paz hija, te absuelvo de tus pecados.

-Pero yo todavía no le decía nada Padre.

-No hace falta hija, los dos sabemos que vienes a decirme lo mismo. Haz la misma penitencia que la última vez y ahora, por favor, intenta no pecar -una vez que la mujer salió Jack corrió a encerrarse en la sacristía para hablar en paz- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no habías venido a mí?

-Oh Jack, eres tan joven e impaciente aún -le dijo el espectro con voz melosa- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? -el religioso bufó desestimándola pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa-

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora dime ¿Descubriste algo?

-Por supuesto. Descubrí algo que deberá ser terrible para el joven Young -Jack se cruzó de brazos y la miro atentamente-

-¿Había algo en el mausoleo? ¿La señorita Bailey fue de ayuda? -Wuya se rio-

-Había "alguien" en el mausoleo Jack. El señor Young padre -el sacerdote por poco se cae de espaldas al escucharla-

-¿Q-qué?

-Y no estaba solo, su diligente sirvienta estaba ahí también -Jack tuvo una serie de pensamientos indecentes- Jack, no es lo que estás pensando. El señor Young padre estaba transformado; él es la bestia original.

El sacerdote se dejó caer sin más e inexplicablemente una silla se arrastró para evitar que cayera hasta el suelo. Wuya le explicó que había encontrado a ambos en el mausoleo con el señor Young transformado y los dos habían estado hablando sobre futuros planes en los que su joven heredero no tenía ningún papel.

-Y también, debo comentarte algo más. Algo respecto a nuestra relación Jack.

-¿Qué es?

-Algo grave. Que ya estás listo para saber y no colapsar. Escucha con atención.

Durante toda la tarde Jack estuvo nervioso, esperando la llegada del joven Young hasta que finalmente un carruaje apareció en la plaza. Chase fue el primero en bajar pero antes de que el clérigo pudiera alegrarse por verlo el caballero le dio la mano a una joven dama ataviada en ropas de varón. Para Jack, ese fue el peor presentimiento que sintió en los últimos años.

-Spicer, he encontrado a alguien que puede ayudarme -lo saludo Young pero un pequeño demonio verde se instaló en su cabeza, sobre todo cuando la joven mujer rubia se colgó de su brazo, del mismo modo en el que lo hacían las mujeres comprometidas con sus futuros esposos- Conocí a la señorita Amesbury durante mi viaje y ambos compartimos un predicamento parecido -la mujer rubia le dio una mirada de triunfo y Jack tensó la mandíbula, mirándolos con furia y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho-

-Por supuesto. Porque yo no estoy aquí para ayudarle señor Young, por eso debía buscar el "apoyo" de esta sucia gata -replicó con resentimiento pero Chase se deshizo del agarre para enfrentarlo-

-¿Cómo te atreves Spicer? La señorita Amesbury es alguien que me comprende, que puede entender lo que estoy sintiendo. Y te prohíbo que la llames de esa forma despectiva y grosera.

-Ella no tiene ninguna vela en este entierro señor Young. Yo estoy aquí ¡Yo puedo ayudarle!

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada Spicer y no has hecho nada para ayudarme desde que esto comenzó.

-Ni tendré que hacerlo tampoco según parece. Pero le sugiero no confiarse, porque de lo único que esta mujer conoce realmente es cómo casarse con hombres ricos y luego quedar viuda -de pronto Chase lo sujetó de la sotana con el enojo pintado en sus facciones-

-Discúlpate ahora Spicer. Ni siquiera la conoces -Jack se encogió por el miedo pero no dejo que eso lo detuviera y lo encaro, temblando-

-Yo tengo la respuesta ya pero adelante. Ve con ella ¿Ya te ha tomado de la mano, temiendo la oscuridad de la noche? -el agarre del heredero se hizo más débil por un instante- Por supuesto -el sacerdote desvió su mirada para posarla sobre la recién llegada- No puedo decir que estoy feliz de verte Ashley. Pero me alegra saber que sigues entre los vivos -saludó finalmente y se sacudió para deshacerse del agarre del pelinegro-

-Hola pequeño Jack -sonrió la mujer- ¿Qué tal la vida hasta hoy?

-Llena de esperanzas hasta que apareciste, como ha sido siempre desde que te conocí. Si me disculpan, regresaré a la parroquia. Debo contactar a alguien más.

El joven Young lo siguió de regreso hasta la iglesia, incluso hasta el altar y cuando lo alcanzó lo tomo del hombro para obligarlo a darse la vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Spicer? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-¿Celoso? No, estoy decepcionado. Decepcionado de usted señor Young, de que hubiese caído por algo como lo que Ashley sabe hacer -decepción era la palabra más acertada sin duda. Decepción y desilusión- Y para su información señor Young, si siento algo de esto es envidia; deseo tener algo que no poseo. Los celos es el temor de que alguien más tome lo que ya tenemos, y en mí caso yo nunca tuve nada que Ashely me pudiera arrebatar. No esta vez -Chase lo miro fijamente, como si pensara algo más-

-¿Acaso deseabas que ocurriese algo entre nosotros Spicer? ¿Algo más allá de la pasión?

-Sí, por supuesto -Jack respiro entrecortadamente, luchando contra el cúmulo de emociones que había sufrido el día entero- Deseaba algo más. Y no era sólo el sexo, yo quería una amistad. Yo deseaba ser tu amigo. Aunque no hubiese pasión jamás. Pero tú me lo negaste desde el principio y fue mi culpa, solo mía, seguir esperando algo más.

Y con eso se rompió. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y sus ojos cambiaron de color negro a rojo sangre.

-Vete. No eres bienvenido aquí esta tarde.

-Spicer.

-¡Retírate!

El vitral de la Iglesia pareció destellar al mismo tiempo que las bancas delanteras se sacudían peligrosamente. La imagen del cristo sobre el altar comenzó a sangrar y llorar lágrimas carmesís mientras la flama roja que anunciaba la presencia del sacramento se hizo enorme a la espalda de Jack.

-Yo te permití la entrada pero ahora debes salir. Sigues siendo un condenado y yo el representante de Joshua sobre esta tierra. Retírate Chase Young.

Para temor del heredero la pequeña Iglesia pareció contraerse y de pronto fue expulsado fuera, a punto de perder el equilibrio lo último visible fue la figura del sacerdote, sus ojos carmín brillando entre las tinieblas y un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Y entonces las puertas se cerraron frente a su rostro. Al parecer, igual que el ofrecimiento de amistad del clérigo.

Jack comenzó a sollozar al quedar atrapado dentro y se dio la vuelta, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a las imágenes religiosas que parecían mirarlo y juzgarlo a la vez.

-Madre -lloró en medio del silencio- Ya no buscó de ti más la absolución, sólo deseo, conceder el perdón que no merezco... Oh María, sálvanos.

El sacerdote se dejó caer de rostro frente al altar, extendiendo sus manos sobre el piso igual que años atrás, cuando el señor Obispo lo ordeno representante de un dios en el que ni siquiera él creyó jamás.

-El padre Jack no se ha movido desde ayer en la noche que lo encontré así. Debe estar en oración o en éxtasis o haciendo un sacrificio para bien de todos nosotros.

Esa fue la explicación que el padre Dojo les dio respecto a porque no podía abrir la iglesia para el pueblo ese día. Chase escucho con atención, alejado de todos. Incluso más lejos de lo que solía permanecer porque no estaba seguro de sí la Iglesia le permitía acercarse un poco más de lo que le había dejado la noche anterior.

La señorita Amesbury había tenido la gentileza de acompañarle hasta la parroquia y no dudo en ir con él a la taberna de la villa, que estaba abierta como comedor por las mañanas. La señorita Tohomiko le dirigió una mirada dura cuando ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada y el mismo Clay Bailey les atendió.

-El pequeño Jack siempre ha sido así, tiene una tendencia al drama que es imposible de separar de su forma de ser.

-El día de ayer parecía algo... Afectado...

-Oh, seguramente sí. Debe estar celoso –Chase se mordió la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario respecto al asunto celos/envidia-

-¿Habría alguna razón para ello?

-Hay varias. Desde siempre Jack y yo hemos tenido un gusto parecido respecto a... "amistades" –la señorita Amesbury dijo la última palabra con un tono sugerente- Pero debido a la naturaleza física de Jack, yo siempre resulte ganadora. Si entiende a lo que me refiero.

-Creo que lo entiendo –y lo entendía bien aunque no hubiera querido hacerlo- Tendrá que disculparme, tengo que hacerme cargo de otros asuntos.

Ambos se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y el heredero regreso a la plaza, dispuesto a ir por la puerta lateral e intentar entrar a como diera lugar sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la señorita Tohomiko se le había adelantado y estaba ahí ya, hablando con el sacerdote que se veía por demás pálido. A pesar de la distancia que lo salvaba de los otros sus oídos pudieron captar palabras de la conversación de ambos, palabras que encendieron algo dentro de su pecho.

_"Esta noche, al atardecer, acompañarme, sentir mejor, conmigo, Jack..."_

Fue la última palabra sin embargo, el nombre del sacerdote, el que lo desquicio.

¿Por qué todos lo trataban con esa actitud tan familiar? ¿Por qué lo hacían todos menos él?

-Padre Spicer... –Chase se acercó a ambos despacio y los dos dieron un salto, sorprendidos de verlo ahí- Necesito tener unas palabras contigo –la señorita Tohomiko y Spicer se miraron unos segundos antes de que ella se despidiera de ambos-

-Eres bienvenido Chase. Adelante.

Apenas se pronunciaron esas palabras la tensión que se sentía alrededor del edificio desapareció, permitiéndole la entrada nuevamente.

Jack había pasado una noche por demás desagradable; Luego de lo que había pasado con Chase y de las noticias de Wuya ciertos espíritus lo habían mantenido despierto toda la noche, hablando con él sobre las revelaciones que acababan de hacerle respecto a casi todo lo que sabía para ese momento. El ver a Chase frente a él calmó un poco su estado de ánimo y se sintió mejor al saber que al menos le importaba lo suficiente (o las respuestas al menos) para que regresara a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –la pregunta sobre su salud termino por hacerlo sonreír a pesar de todo y Jack lo invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas más cercanas al altar-

-Me he encontrado mejor antes sin duda. Chase, antes de que intercambiemos palabras y demás, necesito decirte algo importante. Necesito que mantengas la cabeza fría para armar un plan –el sacerdote pudo ver en su expresión que el heredero perdía la paciencia con rapidez- Sé quién es la bestia original. Es el señor Young padre. Tú padre.

Para Jack fue una sorpresa escuchar del caballero una respuesta tan simple como un "Lo suponía". El sacerdote le contó todo lo que Wuya le había dicho, exentando su pequeño predicamento con ella, y no presiono más allá, notando que el joven Young parecía pensar en un plan que Jack esperaba, compartiera con él.

-¿Dónde está Wuya? -le preguntó el heredero de pronto y Jack estuvo a punto de preguntar algo más pero se detuvo en el último momento, decidiendo que un cambio de tema era lo mejor-

-Vagando por ahí. Dijo que tenía asuntos que discutir con los muertos aunque, si me lo preguntas, me parece que solo deseaba ir de cotilla con la señorita Bailey otra vez -le respondió con una sonrisa y un segundo después su espalda chocó contra la banca; Chase lo sujetó de la sotana y lo azotó contra la pared, demasiado rápido, uniendo sus cuerpos con fuerza, su rostro a centímetros del de Jack- ¿Ch-Chase? Por los infiernos, no he dicho nada estúpido ¿Puedo saber por qué mald...? -antes de que pudiera terminar unos labios ardientes se cerraron sobre los suyos, haciendo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran como el humo después de apagar las velas para después alejarse de golpe, de la misma manera en la que se acercó- ¿Qué...?

-Necesito una confesión Jack -gruño el caballero, apoyando la frente en su cuello y apretando su torso con fuerza. El sacerdote sintió que sus piernas se aflojaron al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro-

-Ve-ven... -el clérigo balbuceo y lo llevó con él hasta el confesionario dónde se sentó con los postigos abiertos, dejando el espacio libre para poder verse. Young se arrodilló frente a él y sus ojos se alargaron como rendijas- Dime hijo...

-Perdóneme Padre por haber pecado -la voz de Chase era grave de nuevo y Jack abrió más sus piernas, sintiéndose acalorado-

-Dime, dime tus pecados hijo.

-Confieso tener deseos carnales por un hombre. Y no me importa lo que digan, voy a tomarlo...

Chase se abalanzó sobre él para tomar sus labios nuevamente, provocando que el sacerdote gimiera dentro del beso. El joven Young se incorporó, aplastándolo contra el confesionario y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de su torso como pinzas.

-Déjame tocarte, permíteme unir nuestros cuerpos ahora mismo -Jack suspiro un "Sí" aferrándose a la nuca de Chase, devolviéndole los besos con la misma hambre en el momento en el que Young lo recostó sobre el piso al lado del altar- ¿Están las puertas cerradas? ¿No hay nadie que venga a buscarte o...? –Jack lo interrumpió mordiendo sus labios y lo halo del cabello, saboreando la sangre en su boca-

-Aquí no, la sacristía... Podemos cerrar, es seguro –el gruñido que salió de la boca de Chase le recordó al de un perro furioso o incluso, al tono grave del aullido de la bestia pero lo desestimo rápidamente; tenía algo más urgente entre manos-

Al cerrar el pequeño cuarto quedaron casi a oscuras y Jack descanso su cabeza en la pared, observando en la semi oscuridad como el joven Young se quitaba el chaleco y la camisa. En los días pasados Chase se había escabullido a mitad de la noche para meterse a su cama, asegurándole que no podía conciliar el sueño y que su presencia era un antídoto contra los borrosos recuerdos que tenía su contraparte maldita pero ahora, podía tenerlo solamente para él.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio de pensamiento tan drástico? –le preguntó cuándo el pelinegro se acercó a él de nuevo, levantándolo contra la pared para morder su cuello-

-Hay algo, dentro, dentro de mí que me impulsa a esto, me obliga a esto. Es, es como un animal... Y ese animal te quiere a ti, ahora Jack.

-Eso es enfermo... Pensemos en ello mañana –suspiro finalmente cuando el joven Young comenzó a abrir los botones de su sotana -¿Eres activo o pasivo Chase? -las mejillas del heredero se tornaron de un leve color rosado, o al menos fue la forma en el que el sacerdote lo percibió-

-Yo diría más bien, versátil... -Jack sonrió-

-Yo soy versátil, pero más dado a tomar que a recibir... Creo que esto va a funcionar...

-Creo que funcionara muy bien.

* * *

**Este arroz ya se coció... ¿Alguien recuerda a la recién llegada? ¿No? Por que yo no...**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! **

Gracias por su review a:

-Paulita XDB

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-Freaku

-Shifty Braginski

-N. Z. A.


	8. Conspiraciones

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**¡Capítulo 7!**

**Por causas de fuerza mayor no he fue posible actualizar hasta hoy, gracias a todos.**

**Advertencia: **Escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. (Es lemon, sí.)

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Conspiraciones **

-Mi buen señor Young. Es usted uno de los hombres más vitales con los que me encontrado a lo largo de mis viajes y mi vida al completo.

Chase sonrió y reclamó sus labios en un beso lánguido y satisfecho de momento. Jack suspiro complacido, acariciando la nuca del caballero que seguía en medio de sus piernas. Un rastro de sudor corría por el rostro de ambos y el joven Young descanso la cabeza en su pecho. El pelirrojo sopló aire en su cabeza y suspiro de nuevo. Chase se había mostrado algo molesto porque no le permitió entrar a su cuerpo pero incluso él tenía sus reservas respecto a lo que podía y no debía hacer en la casa de Dios. Por otro lado, no había ni siquiera crisma cerca para facilitar la penetración. Así que tuvieron que conformarse con realizar otras actividades, aunque "conformarse" era una palabra que quedaba fuera de la oración porque había sido una experiencia en extremo gratificante para ambos.

-¿Quién describir pudiera nuestros goces? ¡Oh! no eres tú, que la molicie enerva, siervo de los deleites, que temblaras de las montañas de olas en la incierta, móvil cumbre; ni tú, noble orgulloso, del hastío sumido en la indolencia, a quien ya el sueño bienhechor no halaga, a quien ya los placeres no deleitan. Sólo el infatigable peregrino de esos caminos líquidos sin huellas, cuyo audaz corazón, templado al riesgo, al sordo rebramar de la tormenta palpitando arrogante, hasta la fiebre del delirio frenético en sus venas sintiese hervir la sangre enardecida, nuestros rudos placeres comprendiera.*

-La poesía no es el mayor de mis fuertes Jack pero ¿Debo suponer que nuestro calentamiento te ha inspirado lo suficiente como para recitar poesía a la luz de velas y envueltos en polvo y suciedad? -

-¿Calentamiento?

-Por supuesto. Aún no hemos consumado este acto como debiera ¿He de considerar que deseas tanto como yo un segundo encuentro?

-Puede que incluso un poco más. Después de todo, soy yo el que está recitando poesía.

Apenas recuperaron el aliento ambos se levantaron para vestirse, usando sus pañuelos para limpiar los restos de pasión de sus cuerpos. El sacerdote tuvo que pedirle que le ayudara para acomodar su camisa, sotana y alzacuellos porque las marcas de mordidas en su piel se estaban haciendo cada vez más visibles y, por desgracia, no disimulaban ser otra cosa que "mordidas de amor" que por cierto Chase seguía empeorando al morderlo de nuevo en la parte trasera de su cuello y en su nuca.

-Por el amor de Cristo, deja de hacer eso.

-Tu piel se crispa cuando respiro sobre tu cuello padre...

-Chase, basta, vas a hacer que me desvista de nuevo.

-¿Esa es tu idea de una amenaza?

-Más bien es una promesa. Pero no aquí, no ahora, tengo que hacer algo... -el heredero lo sujeto de la cintura para alzarlo contra la pared de nuevo, tomando sus labios una vez más- Esta noche, lo juro, pero ahora no...

-Esta noche, bien. No te dejaré arrepentirte. Ahora, recita más poesía para mí... -Jack suspiro intentando parecer contrariado pero su sonrisa desestimaba la mentira por lo que se resignó, abrazándose a su cuello-

-Bien pues, haré un verso para ti... Veamos; Una tarde en la arena, alejados de la playa, recibiendo en un instante de felicidad gozosa, tus olas de amor en mi cara...

-La poesía no es mi fuerte -le recordó el pelinegro y Jack se separó, mirándolo a la cara-

-Significa; Amo cuando te corres en mi cara.

Fácilmente, la carcajada del joven Young pudo ser escuchada por sus ancestros en el mausoleo familiar.

Ambos se despidieron fuera de la Iglesia. Chase mantuvo su expresión estoica como siempre y Jack intento que su sonrisa no se hiciera más grande para evitar delatarse. Felizmente Dojo lo atrapó antes de llegar a la plaza y con su charla pudo dejar ver su buen humor. Los pequeños que vivían con Kimiko lo saludaron, especialmente el menor que se alejó de Omi y Pedrosa para seguirlos.

-¿Qué es lo que el señor Pedrosa les estaba relatando? -le pregunto Jack con curiosidad y Ping Pong le dijo que el jefe de policía era muy amable con ellos, que les compraba juguetes, los trataba muy bien y esas cosas.- Me alegra escuchar semejante muestra de amabilidad en nuestro, honorable, guardián público. -Dojo le dio una mirada, sabiendo de los desafortunados encuentros que ambos habían tenido ya.- Y dime ¿Les ha hecho alguna clase de pregunta que parezca, extraña?

-No. Solo quiere saber que Kimiko está bien y si se ve con alguien y esas cosas. Omi le dijo que el único caballero que había sido tan amable con nosotros era el señor Young hijo.

-Tal vez de ahí provenga su deseo de enviarlo a la prisión. -murmuro Dojo y Jack lo acalló; los celos podrían ser un buen motivo para ello pero con niños cerca era por demás peligroso compartir sus deducciones.- Regresa con tu hermano, pequeño, el padre Jack y yo le haremos una visita a la viuda O'Brian y ya sabes cómo es ella. Recuerda llegar a tiempo para el servicio de la tarde.

La visita paso muy rápido para Jack. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos y conociendo a la viuda aceptó cada té, galleta y sándwich que fue puesto en sus manos y rumió aceptaciones y halagos sin prestarle atención. Para el momento en el que Dojo se despidió para preparar el servicio ambos estaban demasiado satisfechos como para pensar en la cena pero el sacerdote sabía que tenía cosas que hacer por lo que regreso a la taberna y pidió una habitación para poder asearse.

Kimiko le llevó las jarras de agua caliente y espero afuera hasta que termino de vestirse. Desde la mañana había actuado especialmente amable y el clérigo temía sospechar la razón detrás de ello.

-Muchas gracias mi encantadora dama. Su amabilidad ha sido una tabla de salvación para mí desde que llegue a esta Villa.

-Eres muy bueno para las mentiras Jack. -el sacerdote se rio.- Pero, has sido muy amable con todos aquí desde que llegaste.

-¿A eso se debe su actitud reciente hacia mi persona?

-A varias cosas realmente -Kimiko dejo de arreglar la tina y se sentó en la cama, invitándolo a acompañarla.- Primero viniste como un cliente.

-Tema que prometimos ignorar en el pasado. -Kimiko no hizo seña de haberlo escuchado.-

-Luego como sacerdote y finalmente como amigo. Eres francamente irritante cuando te lo propones e incluso cuando no llegas a ser desesperante pero, tienes tu forma de hacer que las cosas ocurran. Tienes una manera extraña de hacer milagros.

-Mi corazón se derrite al escuchar que una dama tan hermosa me tiene en tan alta estima.

-Y luego, como ahora, haces que tenga deseos de golpearte. -Jack se rio de nuevo y Kimiko sonrió a su vez.- Por casualidad escuche la conversación que mantenías con el señor Young hijo... -el sacerdote se tensó.- Y espero con todo mi ser, que seas capaz de obtener ese milagro para ti mismo.

Su corazón golpeo su pecho, desbocado como un caballo que ha visto una serpiente, intentando descifrar qué conversación había escuchado ella pero cuando la señorita tomo su mano y le dio una mirada de afecto comprendió que se refería a los sentimientos y no a la maldición... ¿Podría usar esa empatía repentina en su beneficio? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Jack se lanzó a abrazarla apretadamente, sonriendo al sentir los pequeños brazos envolverlo y los suaves senos contra su pecho. Disfruto de ello un largo rato y después se separó, ocultando lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

-No sabría nunca agradecerte esta muestra de amistad y afecto... Para mí, esto, no tiene ningún precedente.

-Ya me has ayudado, solo quiero devolverte un poco ese favor.-hora de tirar el anzuelo.-

-Kimiko, esta noche el señor Young y yo tendremos una conversación delicada y, me preguntaba sí, por una casualidad sabrías de un lugar discreto donde pudiésemos encontrarnos a solas... -la señorita Tohomiko lo pensó un largo rato.-

-Además del cementerio o la propia mansión no se me ocurre ningún otro sitio... -bien, eso no ayudaba en nada, él había pensado en eso ya.- Excepto tal vez, si no son muy exigentes, mi casa.

-¿Cómo? -Kimiko le dijo que sus pequeños estarían toda la noche con Pedrosa, aprendiendo sobre operaciones de seguridad o algo así y que cuando terminaran los llevaría a la taberna porque Clay comenzó a encariñarse con ellos y no quería que durmiesen solos y lejos de ahí.- Oh, mi preciosa dama ¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco!

Jack sonrió y la beso en ambas mejillas antes de abandonar el lugar, despidiéndose de Clay y tomando un trozo de pan de paso. Cómo no había hablado con el joven Young respecto a dónde se encontrarían fue una sorpresa para él sentir unas fuertes manos atraparlo, cubriendo su boca y arrastrarlo hacia la oscuridad de una calle.

-Chase...-el aludido lo soltó cuando pudo verlo y, con una mirada discreta a su alrededor, reclamó sus labios.- Estuviste a punto de matarme de un susto ¿Cómo me encontraste? -el heredero lo libero, acomodando sus ropas y el sacerdote se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se había aseado especialmente para ese día.-

-Seguí tu aroma. -murmuro Chase.-

-¿Discúlpeme?

-Tú aroma Spicer. No se cómo, no lo preguntes, pero apenas pensé en que debía encontrarte sentí tu aroma y me dedique a seguirlo.

-¿Estuviste olfateándome como un perro de caza detrás de un pato herido?

-Si vuelves a compararme con un animal no tendré consideración alguna con tu cuerpo. -lo amenazo el joven Young y el clérigo cubrió su boca.- ¿Pensaste en un lugar para nuestro, encuentro?

-Kimiko tuvo la amabilidad de facilitarme su humilde hogar. Estoy seguro de que estas familiarizado con el camino ¿Nos vamos?

-¿En su hogar? -pregunto Chase extrañado.- ¿Cómo?

-Digamos que está enterada, por deducción propia, de ciertas relaciones privadas que, por favores recibidos por mí, no ventilara jamás.

-No estoy satisfecho con esa pobre explicación pero la obviare por ahora... Vayamos.

Tuvieron especial cuidado de no ser vistos y entraron sigilosamente, encendiendo solo una vela para no llamar la atención de los vecinos aunque los gritos de la pareja de al lado hacían todo más fácil.

-Las dulces mieles del matrimonio -comentó Jack cuando escucho la palabra "zorra" ser mencionada en la pelea marital.-

Chase colocó una botella de vino sobre la pequeña mesa y Jack se deshizo de la capa de viaje para estar más cómodo. La botella fue abierta y, sin vasos de por medio, los tragos se repartieron. El heredero fue quién comenzó a besar su cuello, provocándole escalofríos que lo recorrieron entero. El pelirrojo se alejó a regañadientes y sacó un pequeño vial con un líquido amarillento.

-Usaremos la cama de Kimiko si no te molesta -suspiró el clérigo colocando el frasco en el piso, al lado del colchón improvisado.-

-Me molestaría si hubieses deseado usar la de los niños... Ahora, permíteme ayudarte, me parece que cargas con demasiadas ropas.

El joven Young comenzó a desabotonar su sotana y la dejó caer en un sólo montón, revolviendo las propias con las suyas. Jack lo beso en los labios, usando su lengua también para acariciar la extranjera. La piel pálida recorrió el pecho del pelinegro, deshaciéndose de sus ropas también sin alejar sus bocas por demasiado tiempo.

Chase lo empujó sobre la cama para quitarle los zapatos y el pantalón y Jack cubrió su boca para evitar que sus gemidos escaparan cuando su amante acarició su abdomen y su erección también, estimulándolo con sus manos. Young se quitó el resto de sus ropas antes de subir a la cama con él, lo tomó del rostro con manos temblorosas y lo beso con ansiedad, bebiendo de su boca.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Jack al sentirlo estremecerse y los alargados ojos dorados lo miraron fijamente.-

-Sí. Es solo ansiedad, deseo tanto consumar este acto contigo -le respondió el heredero y comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, provocando que sus erecciones se estimularan contra la otra. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto y Jack lo mordió en el hombro para evitar gritar, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un largo gemido placentero.-

-¿Nunca te habían mordido? -le pregunto Spicer y Chase negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.- ¿Te gustaría que lo siguiera haciendo?

-Sí... -la afirmación fue más un jadeo estrangulado pero Jack obedeció felizmente, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello y hombros.-

-Siéntate Chase, te prometí que me rogarías por mí boca y eso harás.

-Quiero tenerte primero.

-No hay forma de que te lleve a mi boca después de que me tomes. A menos que quieras asearte con agua helada.

-Jack... -el quejido ansioso encendió aún más al pelirrojo pero no se rindió, empujándolo hasta tenerlo sentado como quería.-

-Prepárate porque voy a morderte. Y aún si te corres en mi cara como la última vez tendremos tiempo para continuar...

-No. Lo haré dentro de ti. Ahora usa tu boca para algo útil y empieza a chupar.

Spicer no espero a que se lo repitiera y lo tomo en su boca, succionando y lamiendo toda su extensión con maestría. Las fuertes manos se enredaron en su cabello y cuando la cadera de Chase comenzó a empujarse contra su boca Jack lo mordió con delicadeza. El escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con ese nivel de deseo lo animó a seguir atendiéndolo con esmero hasta que el mismo Young lo halo del cabello para alejarlo de su delicioso pene.

-Eso me dolió -se quejó el pelirrojo con los ojos llorosos pero Chase se inclinó a besarlo, lamiendo el rastro de una lagrima solitaria.-

-Te dije que era suficiente y no escuchaste. Tírate y abre tus piernas para mí. -con un último beso y una sonrisa traviesa Jack hizo lo que le pidió, estirándose para tomar el vial y entregárselo a su amante.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Aceite para facilitar la penetración. Y huele delicioso por cierto.

Chase colocó un poco en sus dedos, olfateándolo y murmurando que olía a óleo para muertos. Jack se defendió diciendo que si era aceite para bendecir pero que aún no lo estaba y podía usarlo sin comprometer su moral.

-Si me importara comprometer mi moral no creería excitante tener sexo contigo en una casucha olvidada.

-Siendo yo un sacerdote.

-Siendo tú un caballero. Tus piernas Jack, déjame ver el pequeño agujero que me recibirá.

El pelirrojo siseo entre dientes al tener el primer dedo en su interior y Chase se disculpó, diciéndole que había creído que era menos apretado pero Jack sacudió la cabeza, recordándole que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar con un hombre. El joven Young, para compensarlo seguramente, se dedicó a besar su pecho, pezones y cuello, subiendo a su boca de vez en cuando mientras ingresaba un segundo dedo dentro de su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunto Chase esta vez-

-Sí, bien... Otro, otro más. Y cuando entres apaga la luz. No quiero, no quiero que vengan a revisar aquí.

El pelinegro agregó otro dedo, empujándolos y sacándolos de su interior con un ritmo pausado pero constante. Cuando no pudo más tomo más aceite en la palma de su mano y envolvió su pene, masturbándose un par de veces mientras Jack se daba la vuelta, listo para él. La vela se apagó cuando colocó su miembro en la apretada parte de su amante y comenzó a empujarse despacio, sujetando la cadera para evitar que saltara. Chase gimió ahogadamente y Jack jadeo, apoyando la frente sobre el colchón y empujo su cadera hacia atrás, buscando encontrarse con él. Young maldijo lo estrecho que estaba y escucho al otro murmurar "despacio" en un sollozo. El heredero se detuvo a duras penas, regresando y empujándose sin avanzar más, simulando la penetración. El empuje de Jack fue su señal y esta vez ninguno cedió hasta que entro por completo, dejándolos jadeantes y sin moverse.

-Eres demasiado grande o ha pasado _demasiado_ tiempo.

-Qué sea lo primero. Me gusta cuando acaricias mi vanidad... Entre otras cosas... Permíteme. -Chase tomo el otro miembro para masturbarlo lentamente, ayudándolo a aumentar el deseo de nuevo. A eso le agregó los besos y mordidas a su nuca, palabras ardientes en sus oídos y su mano se entrelazó con la pálida de su amante, uniéndolos incluso más.- Más caliente que nadie, no se comparan con tu cuerpo, tu belleza sobrenatural.

-Ahh, Chase, basta, no provoques, oh s-ssi, sentimientos en mí.

-Y eres tan apretado, tan bueno con tu boca, tan irritante y complaciente... Puedo arrojarte y te envenena cómo a mí Jack, oh Jack...

-¡Por el infierno! ¡Cógeme ya hombre! -con eso el pelirrojo apoyó ambas manos sobre la cama y se empujó hacia atrás, sacando un jadeo de ambos.-

-¿Desesperado un poco? -se río Chase al tomar su cadera y salir de su cuerpo hasta que su punta estuvo justo en la entrada.-

-Si no comienzas ahora te pondré a ti en cuatro patas y te lo haré sin afl ¡Ah!

La primera embestida fue la que los condeno. Los gemidos de Jack se escuchaban ahogados por las sábanas en su boca y los gruñidos de placer que Chase dejaba escapar llenaron la habitación, acompañando el sonido del choque de ambas pieles. Jack se empujaba contra su amante, buscando encontrarlo en cada impulso, suspirando su nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndole más. El mayor se aferró a su cadera clavando sus dedos como garras en su piel para facilitar el movimiento. Atrás y adelante, dentro y fuera, sin descanso, moviéndose en un tempo rápido y desesperado.

-Mi, mis rodillas –alcanzó a quejarse el pelirrojo y Young resopló, enterrándose en él antes de suspirar y retirarse para sentarse sobre la cama. Jack tragó duro y se sentó sobre su regazo, tocando a tientas su pecho para subir hasta tomar su rostro que estaba empapado en sudor como el suyo. Beso sus labios con hambre mientras su amante lo ayudaba a posicionarse sobre su pene que lo esperaba ansioso de nuevo y ambos jadearon en la boca del otro cuando se sentó sobre él, llevándolo dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo.-

-Quiero verte, Jack... –con esa simple orden la vela se encendió sin más, permitiéndoles descubrirse de nuevo entre las penumbras. Los afilados ojos dorados se encontraron de frente con los del otro, color sangre. Sus frentes estaban perladas; sonrojados y jadeantes por aire unieron sus bocas de nuevo, Jack aferrándose a su nuca y Chase tomándolo de la cintura para conectarse aún más.- Somos unos demonios ¿No es cierto?

-Tal vez lo somos. –le concedió Spicer con una sonrisa lisonjera.- Si esto es la lujuria le informo que no me importa pecar con usted señor Young...

-Curiosamente, iba a comentarte lo mismo.

No pasaron mucho tiempo en esa posición. Cuando la urgencia se hizo demasiada para soportarla Chase lo arrojo de espaldas sobre la cama, coloco las blancas piernas en sus hombros y entro de nuevo, penetrándolo con rapidez. Jack no perdió tiempo en tomar su propia erección, estimulándose a sí mismo hasta que en medio del calor de ambos se corrió, suspirando el nombre de su amante que eyaculo unos minutos después.

-No te pregunte si podía venirme dentro de tu cuerpo... –murmuro el heredero un rato después, su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.-

-Lo noté. Descuida, me gusta sentirte dentro de mí aun después del acto... Por cierto ¿Puedo preguntarte si estás interesado en u...?

-Shh... –Chase lo silencio colocando una mano sobre su boca. Las sombras que proyectaba la flama danzaban alrededor de ambos mientras se miraban en silencio. Young tenía una mirada de concentración en su rostro y sus ojos abandonaron la vista de los suyos para mirar a su alrededor. Inclusive le pareció ver que su amante hizo la seña de olfatear el aire.-

-Vienen a buscarnos. –Sentenció con total calma y se levantó para buscar sus ropas.-

-¿Qué?

-Vienen a buscarnos. Tenías razón sobre la señorita Amesbury... Me parece que sospecha que estamos aquí y trae a Pedrosa con ella.

-¡Maldita sea! –Jack saltó fuera de la cama para ponerse el pantalón y la camisa.-

-No deberías maldecir, eres un sacerdote... –se rio el heredero empujándole el resto de sus ropas y caminando hacia la ventana.-

-¿Crees que eso es importante ahora? Es... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó al verlo abrir la ventana.- ¿Vas a saltar? ¡Son dos pisos de altura! ¡El suicidio no tiene caso! Podemos armar una historia convincente y... –antes de que Jack pudiera continuar su reclamó Chase lo abrazo de la cintura, obligándolo a salir de la habitación junto con él.-

El sacerdote escucho el cristal cerrarse y se aferró al cuerpo de su amante por el terror de la situación y por el cambio de temperatura; apenas un segundo estaba tibio y cómodo y al siguiente estaba helándose la nuca en la cornisa del... Del...

-¡No hay cornisa! –grito espantado y se colgó del cuello de Chase al darse cuenta de que el joven Young se sujetaba de la propia pared, clavando sus dedos dentro de la construcción para sostenerlos a ambos en la altura.- Dios santo, no hay cornisa, vas a matarnos, vas a matarnos...

-Jack, cállate.

-Moriremos aquí. Moriremos sin más. Estoy helado, semidesnudo y colgando de una pared en la mitad de la noche sólo porque quería acostarme contigo ¡María perdóname! El sexo valió la pena pero no quiero que encuentren nuestros cuerpos en esta condición, con mordidas en todas partes, sospecharan de inmediato y... –el pelirrojo se atraganto cuando otra boca se cerró sobre la suya, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlo sentir el sabor de su propia sangre.-

-Cállate y escucha. Si nos descubren te dejare caer de cabeza sobre la porquería de la calle.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza un par de veces y apoyo su frente en el cuello de Chase, cerrando los ojos por el terror y para concentrarse en las voces. Pedrosa entro a la habitación acompañado de Ashley y de Kimiko; mientras Kimiko se escuchaba algo nerviosa Ashley tenía una voz aguda mientras le explicaba a Pedrosa que había querido ir a visitar a los niños de la señorita Tohomiko y le pareció escuchar voces demasiado graves para unos pequeños por lo que pensó en alertar a las autoridades. Kimiko replicó que NADIE tenía acceso a su habitación y sólo ella guardaba la llave.

-¿Por qué hay una vela encendida entonces? –preguntó Ashley con sospecha y Jack levantó la vista para mirar a Chase, le dio una media sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus ojos cambiaban al color rojo y sopló, haciendo que la vela se apagase sola.- ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué...? –Chase sonrió a su vez, mostrando un par de colmillos y sopló también, haciendo que la vela se encendiera de nuevo.- ¿Qué es, esto...?

-A veces ocurren ciertas, actividades extrañas en esta habitación... -se escuchó la voz de Kimiko mientras los dos caballeros que estaban colgados de la pared seguían divirtiéndose, soplando en la cara del otro para encender y apagar la vela que estaba dentro.- Esta mañana iba a pedirle al padre Spicer que viniera a hacer un exorcismo pero con los últimos acontecimientos no he podido hacerlo, además de... -Chase lo beso cuando se cansó de jugar con él y afirmó el agarre en su cintura para mantenerlo unido a su cuerpo, permitiendo que la vela quedara encendida en la habitación.-

-Me parece que hay ciertas cosas que no ha compartido conmigo respecto a su maldición señor Young. –murmuro el clérigo sin prestarle atención al murmullo de voces que seguían discutiendo.-

-No me llames "señor Young" Spicer, me recuerda a mi padre y siento deseos de tirarte al piso. Hay cosas que he comenzado a descubrir poco a poco, y honestamente, he llegado a sentir temor de mí mismo.

-A mí me ha pasado lo mismo en mi relación con Wuya... Pero no deberías temer de ello, al contrario ¿Crees que no estoy disfrutando esta experiencia aterradora contigo?

-Sigues con ese tic nervioso en el ojo Jack.

-Por eso mencione la palabra "aterradora".

-Eres un idiota. –una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la boca del heredero y Jack suspiro con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su rostro contra el cuello de Chase nuevamente.- Kimiko sigue dentro ¿Esperamos?

-Mn, no. Seguramente está esperando que aparezca para reprenderme por mi comportamiento, las molestias y lo demás... Puedes dejarme entrar y luego irte si así lo prefieres. –el joven Young siguió sosteniéndolo un largo momento más antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza, diciéndole que quería hablar con la señorita Tohomiko también.- Hola Kimiko.

-¡Dios santo! –la señorita grito con horror y se cubrió la boca con las manos al verlos en la ventana. Jack entro, luchando con sus ropas para desenredarlas de su brazo y detrás de él entró Chase, cerrando el vidrio detrás de él pero fue empujado a un lado cuando Kimiko se acercó a sacar la cabeza, verificando lo que ya sabía; que su edificio no tenía alfeizar.- Es... Es... –cuando se giró a verlos la sorpresa se evaporo de su rostro, cambiando al enfado rápidamente.- ¡Ustedes dos! ¿Tienen idea del susto que me he llevado? ¡Por un momento los temí descubiertos y creí...! ¡Creí que los quemarían vivos! ¡Por todos los ángeles Jack! ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí...?

-Eh...

-¡No lo respondas! Puedo ver por sus ropas EXACTAMENTE lo que paso. Díganme por favor en qué momento se les ocurrió semejante acción tan... Tan...

-¿Irresponsable? –intervino Chase.-

-Gracias ¡Algo tan irresponsable! Ustedes dos, no tienen el menor sentido de...

-¿Puedes darme el trozo de pan que tienes en la sotana? Tengo hambre. –le pidió el heredero en un susurro y Jack respingó, tendiéndole la hogaza sin pensarlo.-

-Tu nariz es algo espeluznante en realidad.

-Aún hueles a aceite Jack... –un sonrojo delicado se asentó en sus mejillas al escucharlo.-

-¿Acaso están escuchándome?

-No. Lo siento señorita Tohomiko.

-Perdóname florecita, me perdí un momento. –ambos pudieron ver casi con total claridad un aura de fuego rodear a la pequeña dama.-

-¿Para qué me molesto con ustedes dos? –suspiro resignada y se dejó caer sobre la cama de los niños, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolos con molestia hasta que, de la nada, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Bien, no tiene caso pensar en lo que pudo ocurrir ¿Al menos pasaron un momento agradable?

-En extremo agradable. Muchas gracias Kimiko. –la señorita se levantó y abrió la puerta para retirarse.- Pueden quedarse aquí hasta el alba. Ahora que ya han revisado la habitación no creo que decidan regresar a investigar nada más. –Jack le dio una mirada rápida a Chase que casi se terminaba el trozo de pan.- Lo único que les pido es que no dejen nada fuera de lugar. No quiero que los niños sospechen que ocurrió algo aquí... ¡Y su cama está prohibida para ustedes!

-¿Qué clase de enfermo crees que soy? –reclamó el clérigo cuando la joven dama los dejo solos finalmente y Chase murmuro que Pedrosa la esperaba abajo para acompañarla a la taberna de nuevo.- En serio ¿Qué clase de enfermos cree que somos?

-Dudo mucho que nos tenga en esa estima... Ven Jack, tengamos un segundo encuentro. –Chase se recostó en la cama, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquila.-

-¿Estás demente? Casi nos atrapan, casi me helo, y casi muero allá afuera en menos de treinta minutos ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-Nada de eso ocurrió Jack. Ven a la cama conmigo y déjame ser yo el que te haga rogar esta vez.

Jack lo pensó un segundo y arrojo su capa por encima de su hombro para saltar a la cama, listo para aprovechar el resto de la noche con él.

La mañana siguiente Dojo se llevó una sorpresa que casi lo mata cuando lo encontró en la Iglesia incluso antes de que él llegara. Jack lo saludo con una sonrisa y regreso a barrer el altar, tarareando una canción entre dientes. Estaba de buen humor, no podía evitarlo... Chase lo había despedido en la puerta lateral hacía largo rato y ahora debía estar regresando a la mansión, o tal vez esperando a Kimiko para hablar con ella o quizá, vigilando a Ashley como habían hablado para tener una conversación con ell...

-¿...hando?

-¿Disculpe? –Jack se detuvo y Dojo se acercó a él.-

-Pregunte si me estabas escuchando Jack.

-No. Lo siento, tengo otras cosas en mente... ¿Me decía?

-El señor Young hijo te busca afuera Jack... Últimamente ha estado mucho por aquí ¿Son ustedes amigos? –No exactamente, eran algo pero más íntimo.-

-El joven Chase me está apoyando con mi investigación. Después de todo él ha sido el único que ha visto a la bestia sin ser muerto por esta misma. –Dojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.-

-Es cierto... No lo había pensado de esa manera ¿Cómo va su investigación padre Jack?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba... Si todo sale como debiera, para la siguiente luna llena no habrá más bestias en esta Villa, se lo aseguro. Si me permite iré a reunirme con el señor Young. –Dojo lo animo a salir, feliz con su pequeña mentira blanca. Chase lo saludo educadamente, preguntándole como estaba, como si no hubieran estado juntos apenas horas atrás y Jack respondió con los ademanes respectivos, sin perder su buen humor.-

-La señorita Amesbury nos está esperando en el cementerio.

El sacerdote sintió su corazón golpear su pecho con fuerza y silbó, llamando a su caballo. Durante el camino llamo a Wuya que tardó en llegar a su lado, molesta porque le había pedido no estar cerca la noche anterior. El espíritu sabía lo que había estado haciendo y aun cuando Chase le parecía interesante a ella no le gustaba que su atención se repartiera en demasiadas personas. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención o al menos, acompañarlo durante su día para no aburrirse. Jack le ofreció una disculpa sin sentirla y cuando le relato la aventura que habían tenido gracias a Ashley y lo que pensaban hacer se tranquilizó con él ante la perspectiva de divertirse.

La joven Amesbury despertó antes de lo previsto, le explicó Chase, cuando llegaron al punto y escucharon los gritos de terror salir de un ataúd de piedra. Wuya soltó una risita y sin protestar entro en el cuerpo del sacerdote, aumentando la diferencia sobrenatural que solía tener; Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la niebla de la mañana, un par de colmillos salían de su boca, una brisa que se aplicaba solo a él movía su cabello caprichosamente y una larga, bífida lengua se asomó al tiempo que Chase quitaba la tapa, recibiendo a Ashley a la luz del día.

-Tú y nosotros debemos tener una muy, muy larga conversación Ashley. –le dijo el sacerdote con las voces de Wuya y la propia. La joven intento alejarse de él pero Chase la tomo de los hombros, mirándola con sus ojos alargados y una sonrisa que revelaba sus colmillos afilados.- Pero no te preocupes, no te haremos daño... Por ahora...

En la Villa mientras tanto la vida se desarrollaba con la normalidad de una mañana de un día sin luna. Las personas iban de un lado a otro; del trabajo a las compras, de la Iglesia al mercado... Lo único extraño fue la llegada de uno de esos automóviles nuevos que habían en la gran ciudad y que muy pocos ciudadanos habían visto en persona. Una mujer de elegantes ropas bajo del asiento del conductor y camino con gentileza a abrir la puerta del copiloto de donde bajo una joven señorita. Ambas mujeres de cabello castaño claro lucían como esas importantes mujeres de sociedad.

-Espéreme aquí por favor. Iré a preguntar sobre su paradero.

-Sí, gracias Dyris…

La señorita más joven estaba a punto de regresar al automóvil para sentarse a esperar cuando de pronto alguien choco contra ella.

-¡Discúlpeme! –se disculparon los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-No, discúlpeme, he ensuciado su vestido. Lo siento tanto... –la señorita se giró con una sonrisa para encontrar a un chico de su edad, o quizás un poco más joven, que estaba cubierto de hollín. Reviso su vestido para encontrar que, en efecto, estaba manchado de negro pero no le dio ninguna importancia; tenía más vestidos en su maleta y le daba una excusa para usar uno nuevo.-

-No se preocupe, los accidentes suelen ocurrir. –le respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que el otro también sonriera.- Mi nombre es Megan, Megan Spicer y acabo de llegar.

-Yo soy Omi... ¿Spicer? ¿Cómo en Jack Spicer? –le preguntó el joven cubierto de hollín y Megan sonrió encantada.-

-¡Sí! ¡Justo como en Jack Spicer! ¿Por alguna casualidad sabrás donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Me parece haberlo visto salir junto con el señor Chase Young... No deben tardar en regresar. Puede esperarlo en la plaza, Jack tiene que ir a la Iglesia. –Megan decidió que eso tenía mucho sentido.-

-Lo esperare ahí entonces... Y usted señor Omi ¿Le importaría hacerme compañía mientras espero?

-Uh... Yo... Estoy, sucio...

-Si, en efecto, lo que significa que debe estar regresando de su trabajo... ¡Oh, discúlpeme! Lo estoy interrumpiendo, debe estar ocupado y...

-No. Bueno, no hasta unas horas... –los dos se quedaron en silencio pero Megan no perdió su sonrisa, invitándolo a quedarse sin hablar palabra.- Creo que, podría acompañarla, como disculpa por su vestido...

-Eso sería muy caballeroso de su parte... ¿Me ofrece su brazo?

-La ensuciaría de nuevo.

-Oh, no importa. Tengo un vestido nuevo que me muero por usar y me daría una razón perfecta para hacerlo... Y dígame ¿Conoce bien a Jack?

-Creo que sí...

* * *

**Muchas cosas ocurrieron... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ashley? ¿Y qué hace Megan en la Villa? **

Gracias por su review a:

-Freaku

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-N. Z. A.

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein


	9. Consultas

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**¡Capítulo 8 con ustedes!**

**He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente por lo que no he podido actualizar como quisiera pero sigo trabajando en mis fics, no se preocupen ;D**

**El siguiente capítulo de cortos será crack, así que prepárense para relajarse un rato. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Consultas**

Jack soltó un grito agudo cuando sorpresivamente una voz conocida grito su nombre en la mitad de la plaza. Una mancha borrosa de color azul claro nublo su visión y unos pequeños brazos se envolvieron en su cuello al tiempo que dos piernas se enredaban en su cintura. Cabello castaño golpeo su rostro, bañado en una fragancia que él conocía y cuando devolvió el abrazo pensó en una bienvenida y en un regaño también.

-¡Jackie! Oh Jackie, te he echado de menos.

-¡Megan! -el pelirrojo sonrió y recibió un beso casto en los labios como saludo de su prima menor.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Al menos hay alguien acompañándote?

-¡Podrías al menos decir "Hola" antes de reprenderme! -Jack se disculpó y la beso de nuevo, alzándola de la cintura para dar vueltas con ella, provocando una risa fresca que se mezcló con la suya, llenando la plaza principal.-

-Me siento feliz de verte y confundido también. Hablemos de esto, cuéntame de tu viaje... Espera, debo presentarte... -el clérigo la dejo en el piso finalmente y volvió su atención a su acompañante.- Chase, permíteme presentarte a la única mujer que amo en este mundo; Megan, mi prima. Megan, el señor Chase Young, primogénito de su nombre. -ambos hicieron una inclinación educada antes de que Megan se colgara del brazo de su primo.- Mi preciosa, tu vestido está sucio...

-¡Oh no te preocupes!

-Fue mi culpa padre Jack, lo lamento mucho. -fue en ese momento en el que Jack reparó en Omi, dándose cuenta de que era él quién había acompañado a Megan.-

-No es su culpa, fue un accidente. El señor Omi ha sido un caballero conmigo, verdaderamente intachable, educado y cortés además de divertido ¡No sentí el tiempo pasar mientras esperaba! -el pequeño de Kimiko se sonrojo, desviando su mirada para no encontrarse con ninguno de ellos y Jack descubrió, impactado, que el niño de Kimiko debía tener la misma edad que Megan... Eran tan pequeños los dos...-

-Gracias Omi. -el chico se despidió alegando que debía llegar a tiempo a su siguiente empleo pero Megan no lo dejo ir sin más. Antes de que se alejara la joven sacó su pequeño pañuelo rosa, finamente bordado, y se lo entregó a Omi envuelto en uno de sus pequeños guantes. Para cuando Omi se alejó, trotando, su rostro estaba sonrojado.- Megan ¿Omi fue una compañía agradable? -sintió la mirada de Chase quemarlo pero lo ignoro a favor de indagar en un nuevo descubrimiento.-

-Muy agradable. Es atento, simpático y divertido... Algo ignorante pero muy inteligente...

-¿Un caballero?

-Sin duda alguna... ¿Por qué? Creí que lo conocías...

-Oh, lo conozco... Y creo que acabo de encontrar en él a tu adorado esposo.

-¿Qué? -las voces de Chase y Megan se sobrepusieron a la otra, una marcando sorpresa y la otra emoción.-

Era perfecto en realidad; Omi era un don nadie, un buen chico, sin familia, sin educación, sin estudios. No ostentaba apellido alguno ni tenía tradición o dote. Era perfecto; se casaría con Megan, adoptaría su apellido y sería el marido perfecto por toda una vida. Claro que Megan debía enseñarle a vivir en sociedad antes y también debían mantener relaciones físicas para consumar su matrimonio y procrear pero Jack estaba optimista, ambos eran jóvenes que se sonrojaban en la presencia del otro. Funcionaría muy bien.

-Preciosa mía ¿Puedo saber cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-Vine a traer los encargos que me hiciste Jack.

Dyris llegó en ese momento y entre ambas le mostraron la carga que llevaban en el automóvil; decenas de libros de diferentes grosores descansaban en el asiento trasero. Jack les agradeció, explicándole a Chase que eso era lo que había estado esperando. El heredero pregunto si los llevarían a la mansión pero el sacerdote negó. Con Hannibal en casa era demasiado peligroso.

-¿Entonces?

Dojo fue muy amable al dejarles despejar el cuarto que usaba como bodega. Mientras Megan y Dyris descansaban en la taberna que funcionaba como comedor por los días el joven Young y él se encargaron de vaciar la habitación y equiparla con una mesa y un par de sillas que no combinaban en lo absoluto con el resto. Una vez limpio comenzaron a acarrear los volúmenes del auto al interior de la casa curial. Para cuando terminaron era cerca de la hora de la comida y ambos estaban cubiertos de polvo y telarañas.

Chase, como un buen anfitrión, invitó a ambas damas a acompañarlos a la mansión y siendo Megan la única responsable de mantener la línea de sangre de su familia fue su responsabilidad aceptar, por su cuenta, la invitación. Dyris los llevó hasta la mansión y al llegar fueron informados de que el señor Young padre no regresaría hasta la cena.

Mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de preparar los alimentos y la mesa para tres, la sirvienta preparo el baño para su amo, su huésped y la nueva invitada. Jack se aseo a toda prisa para poder ir a con su prima pero apenas se cubrió con la bata para vestirse alguien abrió su puerta. Y ese alguien era el joven heredero en la misma gloria en la que Dios lo envió al mundo, que le sonreía con lujuria.

-¿Te importaría tomar un baño conmigo? -y Jack... Bien, sería muy descortés de su parte si respondiera un "No" a su anfitrión.-

-Mmm... No es que no disfrute estos momentos contigo pero, no deberíamos hacer esto. -Chase le aseguro que ninguno de los sirvientes entraría a su habitación pero el pelirrojo suspiro, acomodándose en la tina para recostarse sobre el pecho de su amante.- No es por esa razón. Temo por mí Chase. Temo desarrollar sentimientos por ti.

-Siempre supuse que eras del tipo romántico Spicer. Pero el deseo que compartimos es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo, no puedes negarlo.

-No puedo ni quiero hacerlo... -Jack se estiro para besar sus labios.- Salgamos ahora. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme y poder ver a mi preciosa flor a la cara.

La comida transcurrió con total calma, entre los relatos de los últimos acontecimientos de las recién llegadas, anécdotas de la infancia de ambos Spicer y otras historias más. Después de terminados los alimentos pasaron a la sala dónde la charla se alargó hasta la llegada del señor Young padre y posteriormente la cena. Ambos señores Young ofrecieron su hogar para que las señoritas no tuvieran que regresar ya entrada la noche y Jack tuvo que declinar la invitación de frijolito para que su prima permaneciera más días con ellos, sobre todo porque Megan insistió en quedarse, al menos seguía insistiendo antes de que frijolito se presentara a sí mismo.

-No puedes quedarte aquí Jackie. –El sacerdote esperó pacientemente, dándole la espalda al bastidor detrás del cual Dyris vestía a Megan con su ropa de noche.- No me gusta nada el señor Young, el padre, es algo... Escalofriante... Estuvo mirándome horriblemente toda la velada...

-Lo sé. Por eso te dije que no podías quedarte mi preciosa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡No puedes quedarte tampoco Jack! –El sonido de pasos rápidos lo tomaron por sorpresa y de pronto unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su torso. El clérigo sintió el calor del otro cuerpo en su espalda e incluso pudo percibir la suavidad de su pecho pequeño... Megan ya no era una niña.-

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio pero para él ella seguía siendo su prima pequeña, la niña que adoraba ir a jugar a la casa mayor... La niña que estuvo a punto de convertirse en su mujer. Jack suspiro pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para envolverla en un abrazo apretado. No se había ordenado clérigo sólo por su vocación a ver espíritus, ni por su habilidad para hablar con ellos, ni tampoco por la idea de convivir con varones encerrados en espacios pequeños, no. Al final había sido la obligación del compromiso de matrimonio que tenía con su pequeña prima después de que Ashley se casara tan joven.

Ashley... Sus padres habían acordado casarlos cuando ambos cumplieran diecinueve años pero cuando ella le dijo que se había enamorado fue Jack mismo el que la empujo al matrimonio, esperando que fuera feliz con su esposo para no ser atrapados en un matrimonio por compromiso y sin amor. La quería sí, casi del mismo modo en que quería a Megan, pero Ashley había sido su primera experiencia en la pasión y le guardaba un aprecio especial... No podía obligar ni a una ni a otra a casarse con él, ni siquiera cuando Ashley enviudo a los pocos meses. Por eso había huido al seminario apenas pudo; Podía cuidar a Megan sin obligarse a comprometerse y podía vigilar a Ashley a la distancia como siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Jack?

-Estaré bien. Tengo que ayudar al señor Chase con un problema que tiene entre manos. Además la Villa me necesita para deshacerse de un monstruo... No te preocupes por mí, para la siguiente luna nueva ya me habré ido de aquí. –Megan le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él. Jack le pidió a su acompañante que cuidara de su prima y al salir coloco una bendición especial en la puerta y las ventanas; Ninguna entidad podría entrar a esa habitación sin lastimarse, ni siquiera él.-

Chase lo esperaba en el corredor y cuando termino salieron al patio para discutir las acciones que iban a tomar en contra de "La bestia". Sin embargo el joven Young parecía más preocupado por su comentario respecto a Omi que por la siguiente luna llena que estaba a poco más de una semana en llegar nuevamente.

-¿Planeas casarlo con tu prima? ¿De dónde se te ocurrió esa idea tan... descabellada? –Jack le explicó lo que había pensado respecto al apellido Spicer y lo demás que concernía a la dote de la familia.- Sí, ninguno de los dos niños de la señorita Tohomiko tienen apellido porque ambos son huérfanos pero aun así Spicer...

-Kimiko no tiene de que preocuparse. Ella ha pasado tanto tiempo cuidando de ambos niños, criándolos como si fueran sus propios hijos... Ping Pong ya nos ha pedido ser bautizado formalmente Chase, él quiere ser sacerdote y te juro por mi alma condenada que él será mejor pastor de almas que el mismísimo Papa. Omi es un caso diferente, tú y yo lo sabemos... No había notado que ya era un joven hasta que lo vi al lado de Megan ¿Sabes qué edad tiene?

-Debe rondar los trece o los quince años, no estoy seguro.

-Megan está por cumplir dieciséis, sus edades son buenas para establecer un compromiso al menos... Omi recibirá educación y podrá ser lo que desee ser; tendrá el apellido familiar y una dote abundante. Honestamente, no me parece que pueda aspirar a algo mejor.

-¿Has pensado en lo que quiere ser por sí mismo? –Jack detuvo su caminar y lo miro, sorprendido.-

-¿Lo viste tú en la plaza esta mañana? Ambos son jóvenes Chase, se agradan y si se les deja tiempo a solas se enamoraran. Mi responsabilidad es unirnos para plantar la semilla de ese amor, la responsabilidad de ellos será regar esa semilla hasta que florezca en una rosa.

-Se gustan sí, pero son niños, ellos no...

-Chase. –el pelirrojo lo tomo de los hombros y reclamó sus labios. El caballero lo abrazo de la cintura de inmediato, regresándole el beso con avidez.- Chase, la atracción física es el comienzo de algo... Sentimientos hermosos pueden nacer de ello. Dejémoslos conocerse al menos, hablaré con Kimiko por la mañana y con Megan después.

-Si ustedes dos siguen haciendo eso en público ambos serán quemados vivos a la mitad de la plaza. -el joven Young resopló ante el comentario y lo beso de nuevo antes de dejarlo ir. Jack siguió sonriendo cuando Ashley se reunió con ambos después de haber saltado la reja de la mansión.- ¿Entonces?

-Tenemos los libros para la investigación y tu buen amigo está por llegar también. -Los tres se quedaron hablando hasta ya entrada la noche y se despidieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.-

La fría mañana llegó un poco atrasada. Jack se levantó sin muchos problemas ya que no había dormido demasiado y había pasado las últimas horas recostado sobre su cama, con las manos descansando en su estómago y mirando el techo mientras esperaba el amanecer. Por educación y obligación moral tuvo que aceptar que Megan se quedara a tomar el desayuno en la casa aunque él hubiera preferido que escaparan de esa casa antes de darle oportunidad a frijolito de interrogarla aún más. Su prima podría ser joven pero también era capaz de regresar comentarios mordaces por lo que temía que una batalla se desarrollara a la mitad del desayuno. El joven Young le lanzaba miradas desde el otro lado de la mesa cada vez que su padre o Megan replicaban con comentarios irónicos o satíricos al otro y al final de la comida Jack no se sintió en tranquilidad hasta que salieron de los terrenos de la mansión escoltando el sus caballos el automóvil donde las dos jóvenes viajaban.

Fue una tarea complicada encontrar a Kimiko a esa hora de la mañana pero, por fortuna, el joven Young no hizo ningún comentario cuando le pidió que se quedara a escoltar a Megan y Dyris mientras él buscaba a Tohomiko. Su conversación respecto a Ping Pong fue corta porque el niño ya le había relatado sus planes y para evitar un sufrimiento innecesario en ella el sacerdote termino por pedirle que dejara a Omi escoltar a su prima hasta la ciudad y permanecer unos días en la mansión familiar, como agradecimiento por su amabilidad para con la señorita Megan. Omi estaba sonrojado cuando Kimiko accedió y Jack pudo ver que tenía en las manos el pañuelo rosa con las letras MS bordadas en hilo de plata.

Si el supiera que ese pañuelo costaba lo mismo que un mes de alimentos no lo resguardaría así. O quizás sí, era un joven saludable después de todo, enamorarse era parte de su naturaleza.

La despedida duro un par de horas. Mientras Chase le daba indicaciones a Omi él habló con Megan, explicándole la situación. Ambos hombres despidieron al automóvil cerca de la plaza, agitando sus manos hasta que la maquina desapareció de la vista.

Siendo aún temprano por la mañana tenían tiempo para adelantar una investigación antes de que Ashley y su amigo llegaran a la bodega por lo que, luego de un rápido saludo a Dojo ambos se encerraron en su estudio improvisado.

-Sólo espero que esto resista la primera sesión. -Dijo Jack en voz alta, apoyando su mano en la mesa de madera.-

-Hay una forma de averiguarlo. -Respondió el joven Young y lo siguiente que el clérigo supo es que tenía al caballero a su espalda, besando su cuello y abriendo su sotana.-

Jack intentó resistir pero su lucha moral duro un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y morder los labios que lo besaban. Chase logró desabotonar el hábito y estaba por continuar con la camisa negra que llevaba debajo cuando el pelirrojo lo detuvo; No podían exponerse de esa forma, le explicó, pero el caballero acalló sus quejas en un instante, frotando su cadera contra la otra y recargándolo contra la mesa.

-Chase se razonable por el amor de... -el pelirrojo gimió largamente cuando el heredero se dejó caer de rodillas y abrió su pantalón de golpe, devorando su hombría sin más.- Oh mí, D-Dios santo es... Levántate Chase, ahh...

-Padre. -su pene saltó frente a la cara del joven Young al escucharlo y el pelinegro sonrió para después recorrer su extensión con la lengua.- Quiero tu absolución...

-No se tus pecados Chase, basta...

-Estoy comiéndome tu pene ¿No se te ocurre ningún pecado Padre?

-Se me ocurre que estás hablando y no chupando. Y te puedo excomulgar por ello.

El heredero continúo lamiendo y satisfaciéndolo con su boca hasta que sus manos fueron a parar al trasero de Jack, metiendo los dedos entre sus nalgas para encontrar lo que buscaba. El pelirrojo se alejó de la boca con rudeza pero antes de que Chase replicara Jack dejo caer su pantalón y apoyo las manos en la mesa, dejándole ver su trasero y el ano que iba a ser penetrado.

-Gime para mi Jack, me gusta escuchar tu voz y los sonidos que escapan de ti cada vez que te hago mío.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo su amante había guardado el vial con el aceite que sobro y un frío y viscoso dedo entro a su cuerpo, penetrándolo despacio.

-¡A-Ahhh! -el pelirrojo aferro sus manos a la superficie de madera y apretó la mandíbula para evitar que cualquier ruido saliera de su boca pero cuando el joven Young introdujo el segundo y empezó a acariciar su hombría Jack gimoteó con deseo, empujándose contra los dedos que trabajaban en abrirlo.-

-Inclínate más. -le dijo el pelinegro al oído y él obedeció, pegando su pecho a la madera y segundos después la carne caliente palpito contra su ano, deseosa por llenarlo.-

Con una aspiración profunda Jack lo ayudo a enterrarse en él, apoyándose sobre la mesa para encontrarse con su miembro y llevarlo dentro de sí. Los jadeos de Chase al sentirlo alrededor de su miembro le parecieron celestiales y el pelirrojo se quedó quieto un largo rato, respirando entrecortadamente y esperando acostumbrarse a la sensación; se movió ligeramente para buscar una mejor posición y el heredero gimió detrás de él abrazándolo y apoyando la frente en su espalda.

-No te muevas o voy a venirme.

-¿Tan rápido?

-No es mi culpa que tengas un trasero exquisito. –Jack resopló pero no replicó, mucho menos cuando Chase empezó a masturbarlo, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de sus ropas para complacerlo.- Estoy bien, ahora...

Con un movimiento tentativo el pelinegro hizo la primera embestida, regresando a llenarlo completamente y sacando un gemido placentero de ambos. Jack continúo acariciándose mientras el joven Young aferraba su cadera como si temiera que fuera a escapar y muy pronto la pequeña habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos ahogados, acompañados de gruñidos bajos de satisfacción.

-Demonios... No, no voy a durar Jack... –el pelirrojo jadeo, asintiendo con la cabeza y le advirtió que no quería que se corriera dentro de su cuerpo.- Jack... –fue el gemido estrangulado que respondió, intentando convencerlo pero esta vez no lo consiguió; era el principio del día y no quería quedarse el resto de la jornada con las ropas sucias de semen.- ¡Maldita sea, Spicer!

Jack contrajo su ano a propósito, apretándolo aún más para sonreír con lujuria cuando Chase gimió de nuevo, embistiéndolo un par de veces más hasta que sacó su miembro de golpe y se corrió entre sus nalgas, mojándolo con el caliente líquido blanco.

-Eres un enfermo Spicer. –jadeo el heredero al separarse de él y dejarse caer en una silla. Jack pensó para sí que se veía sumamente atractivo con el sudor corriendo por su rostro y sus ojos cerrados.-

-¿Estás bien?

-Estoy mareado... Quería correrme dentro.

-Sí, y yo no quería estar goteando semen por el trasero el resto del día. –le respondió sin más y se inclinó a besar sus labios.- Yo aún no he terminado, y debes hacer algo al respecto ya que has sido tú el que provoco todo esto.

Con un suspiro el pelinegro se levantó, empujándolo hasta dejarlo recargarse en la mesa y se arrodillo entre sus piernas, llevando su miembro a su boca para chuparlo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a empujar su cadera contra la talentosa boca y clavo sus ojos carmesí en los dorados de su amante que lo observaban con avidez, haciéndose más afilados a cada gemido que escapaba de su boca. Jack se había decidido a durar lo más posible como reprimenda por sus acciones pero cuando no lo esperaba Chase acarició su trasero, limpiando el semen con sus dedos para luego penetrarlo sin más, usando su esencia como lubricante para sus dos dígitos y provocando que se corriera en pocos minutos, dejando salir un gemido ahogado que cubrió con su boca.

El joven Young le dio una sonrisa lisonjera y se levantó para mirarlo a la cara. Un hilo de semen corría por la comisura de su boca y el clérigo lo beso con hambre, probándose en él.

-Si hay ceremonia en el templo todos te escucharon gemir mi nombre Jack. –murmuro el heredero contra sus labios pero Jack se rio.-

-Siempre podré decir que controlábamos una invocación de una antigua amante tuya. Me ha funcionado antes aunque solo puedo usarla una vez... Hay que vestirnos, Ashley llegara en cualquier momento.

No pasaron bien unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a la mujer rubia que estaba acompañada de un hombre alto y musculoso. Chase se levantó como el caballero que era y Jack se acercó a ambos, saludándolos con una sonrisa.

-¡Jack! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –lo saludo el hombre con un marcado acento que parecía ruso o alemán. El clérigo soltó una risa afectada cuando el hombre lo abrazó estrechamente, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran de forma dolorosa.-

-Hola Vlad. Es un gusto saludarte nuevamente.

Jack los invitó a sentarse y le resto de la tarde fue una charla y planeación constante en la que se explicaron las investigaciones sobre la bestia que el clérigo había llevado a cabo a lo largo del mes, dejando de lado la existencia de un segundo afectado. Chase respondió todas las preguntas respecto a los encuentros que había tenido con el monstruo.

-Ocurrió cuando tenía aproximadamente diez años. Fue durante el mes de Noviembre, lo recuerdo bien... Esa noche no tenía sueño y a pesar de las indicaciones de mi padre de no abandonar la casa durante las noches de luna llena salí a pasear al jardín, observando la luna, maravillado; debido a las reglas de la casa yo nunca había podido ver la luna llena en su cenit y la mire embelesado. De pronto, escuche un sonido cerca de los arbustos y también el grito de mi madre. –el joven Young entrecerró los ojos, como si intentara concentrarse. –Me grito que regresara, que no era seguro ahí y de pronto, a mi espada, sentí el aliento caliente del monstruo... Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, lo siguiente que supe es que mi madre me había arrojado hacia un lado y la bestia la atrapo a ella... Mordió su cuello y su sangre me baño entero. Aterrado me quede ahí, sin moverme, observando como el monstruo la destrozaba frente a mis ojos hasta que finalmente la bestia pareció cansarse y se fue, aullando en la oscuridad.

El sacerdote adelantó su mano para tomar la del heredero que descansaba sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que su otra mano apretaba su pierna, intentando decirle sin palabras que estaba con él.

-Debemos comenzar esta misma noche. –Comentó Vlad y el resto asintió, aclarando sus pensamientos para comenzar la planeación.-

La bestia caería muy pronto.

* * *

**Muchas cosas ocurrieron... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ashley? ¿Y qué hace Megan en la Villa? **

Gracias por su review a:

-Freaku

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-N. Z. A.

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein


	10. Primera Noche

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Quedan 3 capítulos y el final, tal vez (aún no lo decido), para que esto termine. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Primera Noche**

Era muy temprano por la madrugada, horas antes de que el día despuntara con el alba, cuando ambos caballeros salieron hacia rumbo desconocido para todos excepto dos almas y un espíritu convicto. La jornada al completo los entretuvo fuera del pueblo, la ciudad y los caminos transitados con regularidad hasta que cayendo la tarde ambos tuvieron la necesidad de solicitar habitación en una posada del camino. El joven Young dio un pago doble para no presentar sus nombres y el sacerdote ofreció una indulgencia plenaria si conseguía ofrecerles una habitación con dos camas separadas. El dueño del negocio acepto todo con mucho agrado, creyendo la historia de que ambos hombres estaban en una misión eclesiástica y les permitió pasar, procurándoles además una cena caliente.

-Cualesquiera piensa que tenemos unas intenciones nobles y desprendidas hacia el resto de los hombres.

-Tal vez porque la visión de un sacerdote tan bien parecido como yo, acompañado de un caballero tan nombre como tú, crea confianza inmediata en nuestros hermanos. –Respondió Jack con una sonrisa sin dejar de desabotonar su sotana para meterse a la cama.-

Chase no comentó nada más y siguió su ejemplo, desvistiéndose para pasar la noche. El día había sido agotador para ambos y aunque los dos deseaban comentar sus descubrimientos sabían que el reposo era necesario. Jack tomó la cama que estaba al lado izquierdo según la dirección de la puerta y luego de santiguarse y desearle buenas noches el clérigo se envolvió en las sábanas, con la frente pegada a la pared de la habitación.

Spicer estaba preocupado y no sin buenas razones; durante la cabalgata del día, a pesar de sí mismo y el dolor que le causaba, le pidió que desistieran de continuar con sus relaciones carnales. Sintiéndose humillado y avergonzado de sí mismo le explico con detalle que, si continuaban realizando esas actividades, los sentimientos que ya tenía por él seguirían aumentando y que él, Jack, no podía ni quería sufrir otro corazón roto. Ya había tenido suficientes para una eternidad al completo. Al principio el joven Young reclamó e intento convencerlo pero cuando el sacerdote menciono las desilusiones amorosas el caballero lo dejo estar, optando por permanecer en silencio en ese tema y por ende, durante casi todo el camino ambos apenas intercambiaron palabras... Jack, detestando el silencio, comenzó a rezar entre dientes, pidiendo el perdón de ambos por sus pecados y recordándose que debía buscar la reconciliación apenas llegara de vuelta a la Villa.

El sacerdote abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un cuerpo empujarlo para recostarse a su lado. Unas manos tibias lo envolvieron de la cintura y lo unieron al cuerpo desnudo que estaba detrás de él. Jack se mantuvo quieto, pensando y esperando cualquier reacción de parte de Chase. Si él aún no quería pasar la noche solo podía comprenderlo y lo dejaría pasar, después de todo, la luna llena estaba a un par de días y el heredero había manifestado malestares que nunca había sentido antes. Momentos después labios recorrieron su cuello, provocándole un escalofrió que casi lo hace saltar.

-Chase.

-Jack... –El clérigo suspiro y se dio la vuelta con esfuerzo debido a lo pequeña que era la cama.-

-Chase por favor. Fui honesto y claro contigo, no me hagas esto, te lo ruego. –Pero el joven Young lo ignoró en favor de acariciar su espalda y volver a depositar besos en su cuello, pasando también a sus hombros.- Chase, piedad, te suplico piedad... –El pelinegro se detuvo y Jack suspiro difícilmente, su aliento cortándose por las emociones que bullían en su pecho.- No me hagas pasar por esto, te lo suplico, no quiero esto de nuevo... Además, mañana hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno. Piensa en ti Chase, en tu maldición, y no me hagas pasar por algo como esto una vez más.

-No podemos alejarnos así sin más Jack. Yo sé que tú también lo sientes; el deseo te abrasa y te come por dentro. Sé que tú también pasas los días enteros pensando en mi cuerpo unido al tuyo, mis manos recorriendo tu piel, mis besos reclamando tu boca, mordiendo y marcándote... –Jack jadeo cuando Chase mordió su pecho y entonces sujeto su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su cabello para alejarlo de él con brusquedad.-

-Sí. Yo también lo deseo. Pero mientras para ti solo es pasión acumulada y deseo carnal para mí es algo más ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy enamorándome de ti Chase. Amor. Hay afecto y cariño hacia ti en mi pecho, no solamente esta hambre insaciable de perderme en ti... –El pelirrojo suspiro con pesar.- Una sola noche. La última. Mañana por la mañana, si en tus pensamientos sabes que no puedes regresarme este amor, entonces te irás al alba, antes de que yo despierte. No puedo soportar un día más contigo sabiendo que mi afecto hacia ti seguirá aumentando a cada instante ¿Lo comprendes?

-¿No puedes detenerlo Jack? ¿No hay forma de que yo pueda evitar que sigas enamorándote de mi? –Le pregunto el heredero sin verlo, tomando su mano para besarla.-

-Ojala supiera la forma, así no tendría que renunciar a tus labios... ¿Nuestra despedida entonces? –Le pregunto en un murmullo y Chase asintió, regresando a su posición para tomar su boca en un beso cálido y hambriento.-

Por el poco espacio en la cama el heredero se colocó encima de él, besando su boca y su piel con un ritmo más lento del que acostumbran, tal vez para alargar el último de los momentos que pasarían así. Jack lo acariciaba con reverencia, pasando sus manos por su cuello, su espalda, hombros y pecho según el cuerpo sobre él le permitía tocar. El pelirrojo mimo su cabello con ternura, dejándole escuchar los gemidos quedos y jadeos que sabía que lo envenenaban. Llamas inmóviles se encendieron alrededor de la cama, flotando alrededor de ambos para permitirles verse en las tinieblas y Jack no supo jamás si las había invocado él o Chase que ahora lo miraba con sus ojos dorados salvajes, arrodillado al final de la cama, clavando su mirada en sus ojos mientras besaba sus pies.

-Mi cuerpo entero arde cuando me miras así. –Suspiro Spicer y el pelinegro sonrió, lamiendo uno de sus dedos antes de regresar a besar su pecho y seguir así hasta tomar su boca una vez más.-

-Mi alma arde también al verte así. –Le respondió con voz grave en medio de los besos.- Arriba Jack. -Confundido el pelirrojo obedeció y momentos después casi tuvo que recoger su mandíbula del suelo porque Chase le pidió (le ordenó en realidad pero su autoridad se desestimaba por su sonrojo brillante) que fuera él quien lo tomara esa noche.- No me hagas arrepentirme. –Agregó finalmente al colocarse boca abajo.-

-Oh, difícilmente. Será inolvidable para ti, lo juro por mi condenación...

Jack continúo adorando su cuerpo, besándolo con fervor y acariciando su espalda y su cuello, pasando por sus piernas y acariciando su cadera. Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su rostro al ver la piel erizarse luego de que pasara su lengua por su espalda baja, mordiendo la carne firme de su cadera sin dejar de acariciar su trasero. Por alguna razón Chase estaba demasiado firme bajo su tacto pero el pelirrojo lo dejo pasar, creyendo que estaba ansioso por él como las últimas ocasiones. Siguiendo con sus caricias y después de que el mismo heredero le entregara el vial con aceite, Jack intento acariciar su entrada, haciendo que el pelinegro diera un respingo forzado.

-Estás demasiado tenso Chase.

-No. Estoy bien. Continua. –Fue la respuesta dura que recibió y Jack se incorporó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué?

-Tuviste una mala experiencia en esto. –Chase se mantuvo en terco silencio y el clérigo suspiro para sí mismo.- Chase... –Al darse cuenta de que no iba a obtener nada de él Jack negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, haciendo que el pelinegro se girara a verlo con la duda nublando sus ojos.- Date la vuelta.

-¿Qué? –Repitió de nuevo.-

-Que te des la vuelta. Tírate boca arriba hombre, ponte cómodo y cállate.

-No te atrevas Spicer. No dejaré...

-Chase se razonable. Haz lo que te pido, lo disfrutaras enormemente.

Más por obligación el heredero obedeció y una vez boca arriba Jack regresó a la cama, acomodándose en medio de sus piernas para comenzar a lamer su pene.

-Jack...

-Shh... Sé lo que estoy haciendo, confía en mí por una vez. –Le pidió.- Pásame la almohada anda, y levanta tu cadera.

Pudo haber sido el primer comentario, con respecto a la falta de confianza que ambos sabían que le tenía, pero Young hizo lo que le pidió y envolvió sus dedos en la cabellera color fuego. Jack se concentró en satisfacerlo oralmente y una vez comenzó a escuchar los gruñidos bajos su dedo aceitoso empezó a tantear su ano, acariciándolo sin intentar introducirlo, ayudándole a acostumbrarse a la sensación. Su otra mano acarició los testículos y el pelirrojo tuvo que bajar una pierna al piso para ponerse más cómodo cuando el dedo entró tentativamente, penetrándolo con delicadeza.

Jack estaba seguro de que su espalda dolería por semanas gracias a esa posición pero no quería que Chase siguiese cargando esa mala memoria en sus recuerdos, sea cuales fuera esa memoria tan desagradable.

Finalmente, gracias a su paciencia y a lo bueno que era con su boca, el primer dedo ingreso completamente y Spicer se relajó porque aún escuchaba los jadeos de su amante. Su otra mano subió a acariciar su estómago y uno de sus pezones, trabajo en aflojar su garganta y agrego el segundo dedo al tiempo que llevaba el pene más adentro. El gemido ahogado de Chase fue su recompensa y comenzó a abrir sus dedos como si fuesen tijeras, alejándose de su miembro erecto para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estás mejor? –Chase bajo el brazo que tenía sobre su frente para responderle. Su frente estaba perlada con sudor y su rostro sonrojado, hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y le pidió un beso, movimiento que Jack aprovecho para ingresar un tercer dedo.-

-Eres más astuto de lo que creí. –Murmuro con placer contra sus labios y el pelirrojo sonrió.-

-Si es para complacerte puedo ser el más astuto o el más imbécil, dependiendo de lo que se requiera de mi... Ahora, respira profundo y relájate. Y no te muevas, quédate como estas. –Agregó al final cuando el heredero hizo la seña de querer moverse.-

Tragando, Jack se acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas después de sacar sus dedos y colocó aceite en sus dos manos, usando una para lubricarse y la otra para masturbar a su amante que lo miraba con calma, con su brazo descansando sobre su frente todavía. El pelirrojo le preguntó si estaba listo y el heredero asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarlo y con un aura tranquila a su alrededor. Spicer lo ayudo a levantar un poco más sus piernas y colocó la punta en su entrada, comenzando a empujarse lentamente. Chase mordió su labio inferior y un momento después Jack estaba sobre él, besándolo. Continúo penetrándolo con paciencia, inclinándose a besar su boca, su rostro y a jadear en sus oídos como sabía que le gustaba para ayudarlo a soportar la incomodidad hasta que después de un gran esfuerzo de ambos, consiguió entrar por completo.

-¿Chase? –El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y el sacerdote siguió acariciándolo hasta que lo escucho suspirar largamente y quitó el brazo de su frente.-

-Gracias Jack. Por todo. –El pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa cálida y mimo su rostro con dulzura.- Puedes llamarme con nombres de amor si quieres, no me molestaran esta noche. –Jack se rio entre dientes.-

-Mi noble caballero sin armadura ¿Cómo podría yo obligarte a escuchar semejantes, "cursilerías"? Por ponerlo en tus palabras.

-Comprendo. Lo merezco... Recita poesía para mí entonces Jack. Dime algo que salga de tu pecho. –El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento y luego se recostó sobre él, hablando en su oído sin que una de sus manos dejara de acariciar su rostro.-

-Las manos de mi cariño te están bordando una capa, con agremán de alhelíes y con esclavina de agua. Cuando fuiste novio mío, por la primavera blanca, los cascos de tu caballo, cuatro sollozos de plata. La luna es un pozo chico, las flores no valen nada, lo que valen son tus brazos cuando de noche me abrazan, lo que valen son tus brazos, cuando de noche me abrazan... *

-Esa es poesía que sí comprendo. –Murmuro el heredero y Jack se incorporó para darle un beso.- ¿Novio mío?

-Te he dicho que me estoy enamorando.

-¿Cómo una señorita que recién fue presentada a la sociedad?

-No te burles de mis sentimientos. Deberías, al contrario, sentirte dichoso por provocar semejantes emociones en otro caballero, no solo en las damas. –Chase resopló.- Sigue así, te arrepentirás. –Lo amenazó con diversión y buscó acomodarse de nuevo.- ¿Me permitirás venirme dentro de ti?

-Sí.

Jack apenas se retiró para dar la primera embestida, escrutando la expresión de su amante pero al no ver incomodidad en sus facciones se animó aún más y para la siguiente salió casi por completo para volver a enterrarse en él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos estuviesen jadeando, disfrutando del acto carnal que realizaban. El joven Young se había arrodillado en la cama finalmente, apoyando sus manos para ayudarse a empujar su cuerpo contra la cadera del pelirrojo que lo embestía con fuerza y lo masturbaba también, intentando darle el mayor placer posible. Chase termino sonriendo al escuchar en Jack los mismos sonidos que le provocaba cuando era él quien lo tomaba y se animó a ayudarle a ir más adentro, gimiendo su nombre para recompensarlo también.

Habría pasado mucho tiempo, pensó Jack, porque no duraron demasiado cuando Chase mascullo que estaba cerca. Internamente el pelirrojo sonrió con felicidad porque él tampoco iba a durar demasiado, no después de sentir el cálido y estrecho interior de su amante abrazarlo con la misma necesidad que él sentía de llenarlo. El pelirrojo salió de su cuerpo por completo para enterrarse con fuerza, de golpe, haciendo que sus testículos chocaran contra el trasero del heredero una, otra vez y de nuevo hasta que escucho un gruñido y las paredes tibias y candentes se cerraron en torno a su erección, apretándolo como si quisieran exprimirlo y el líquido caliente escurrió por su mano, anunciándole que su amante había alcanzado el orgasmo y provocando que en una embestida más él siguiera el mismo camino, corriéndose en su interior.

Jack se desplomó contra la pared, pegando la frente contra el muro, jadeando por aire y gimiendo quedamente. Habría dado su alma de nuevo si hubieran conseguido un lugar privado donde pudiese gritar su placer como deseaba hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto Chase luego de un momento y el pelirrojo negó; su garganta estaba seca y aún le faltaba el aire.-

-Esta vez fui yo el que se mareo... ¿Tenemos agua? –Un vaso fue colocado contra sus labios y el pelirrojo tragó como si recién hubiera llegado del desierto.- Gracias.

El joven Young beso su frente y sus labios antes de obligarlo a recostarse sobre él en la minúscula cama. Soñoliento, Jack pensó en que debía aprovechar el último vestigio del calor del otro cuerpo porque después de esto jamás, nunca más, volvería a involucrarse con alguien. Lo juraba por su amada prima.

El sonido del piar de los pájaros tras la ventana cerrada lo despertaron de golpe, asustado por la falta de costumbre; en la villa no había muchos animales... Con un gruñido incomodo el sacerdote se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y frotándose el rostro para terminar de despertarse. La falta que le hacía un buen té a esa hora... Un té y un sándwich también. Era temprano pero su estómago ya reclamaba alimentos. Tal vez deberían bajar y pedir algo para desayunar antes de salir rumbo a...

Jack levantó su rostro de golpe y su corazón cayó al piso al darse cuenta...

Estaba solo.

Chase se había ido.

Un nudo de sentimientos se cerró en torno a su garganta y el pelirrojo sujeto su frente, decidido a no dejarse vencer. No iba a dejarse caer por esto... Apretando la mandíbula para darse fuerza se levantó para ponerse los pantalones y la camisa. Encontró su sotana sobre la mesa con la plancha caliente a un lado de esta. Chase no se había ido hacía mucho tiempo, pensó destrozado, porque el carbón dentro de la plancha seguía caliente.

A punto de alisar su hábito una lágrima cayó sobre la tela y Jack levantó la cabeza, no podía... No podía... Más gotas siguieron a la primera y el sacerdote apoyo una mano sobre la mesa, sollozando, mientras la otra intentaba inútilmente limpiar el llanto que no cesaba.

Él se lo había pedido sí, pero eso no significaba que no sufriera. Dolía, y dolía mucho. Tener su corazón de esa forma... Pensó que debía alejarse antes de empeorar las cosas pero no se había dado cuenta de que ya era demasiado darte; ya se había enamorado y ahora su corazón, su alma, se destrozaban ante el abismo que lo separaba de su amado.

Jack hipo y se limpió el rostro, tragándose los sentimientos que había en su pecho y que ahora debían seguir ocultos en su corazón. Sollozó un poco más, intentando sobreponerse a la asfixia que sentía en su garganta, de modo que cuando la puerta se abrió el clérigo no pudo escuchar otro sonido que no fueran sus propios gimoteos.

-Esperaba que siguieras dormido hasta que terminara de planchar su sotana. –Dijo una voz a su espalda y Jack se dio la vuelta, intentando limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas. Chase se congeló al verlo y dejo la bandeja con alimentos en la cómoda que estaba al lado de la puerta, caminando un par de pasos hasta avanzar al centro de la habitación. Durante un largo rato ninguno dijo nada hasta que el pelirrojo se rompió y se lanzó a sus pies, arrodillándose para abrazarlo del torso y seguir llorando en su estómago.- Jack... Sólo fui a buscar nuestro desayuno... –Le dijo el heredero, peinando su cabello rojo y el clérigo siguió llorando, sofocado contra sus ropas porque eso debía significar algo más. Todo su ser deseaba que significase algo más.-

-No te fuiste... –Balbuceo sin separarse de él y el heredero continuo acariciando su cabello.-

-No. No me iré. –Respondió finalmente y lo separó de sí mismo, arrodillándose frente a él para sujetar su rostro.- Te ves espantoso llorando Jack. Eres una vergüenza. –Murmuro y limpió su cara con su pañuelo.- No puedo decir que te veas mejor pero...

-Te quedaste. Conmigo ¿Por qué? –En su mente no había explicación alguna para eso. Nadie se había quedado antes ¿Por qué él sí? ¿Por qué Chase se quedaba?-

-Digamos que, siendo honesto conmigo mismo descubrí que, no eras el único que desarrollaba sentimientos... –Para Spicer la declaración fue más fuerte de lo que pudo soportar y se sentó sobre sus piernas, mirándolo sin poderlo creer.- No me mires de esa manera. Levántate ahora y ve a desayunar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy como para que pierdas el tiempo aquí sentado, mirándome con esa expresión tan mentecata.

El pelinegro lo levantó y se acercó a la mesa para terminar de alisar su hábito, sin dirigirle una palabra más hasta que termino. Jack por su parte comió a duras penas porque el nudo que había sentido con anterioridad se había transmutado en una nube de mariposas que revoloteaban por su pecho y estómago. El joven Young le echo la sotana encima y luego de un desayuno en silencio ambos abandonaron la posada.

Hubiese sido agradable hablar algo respecto a la decisión que Chase había tomado, a parecer de Jack, pero el heredero se mantenía en un silencio tenaz y él estaba demasiado sorprendido por el hecho de que aún estuviera ahí, cabalgando a su lado, como para insistir en algo que no fuera pellizcar su brazo para asegurarse de que estaba despierto.

-No creí que pudiera hacerte llorar. –A unas horas de llegar al cruce de caminos donde debían separarse Chase detuvo su caballo y miro hacia el bosque, sin girar su rostro mientras le hablaba. El sacerdote tuvo que regresar para poder estar cerca de él y miro fijamente el cabello claro de su caballo.-

-Yo no deseaba que me vieras así. Es solo que, al despertar y no verte... Fue terrible para mí. Lo lamento demasiado Chase, te mentí. Te dije que me estaba enamorando pero la verdad es que, para el momento en el que te conté esa mentira yo ya te amaba.

El caballo relinchó nervioso cuando las manos del heredero lo tomaron de sus ropas y lo acercaron a él para besarlo de lleno en los labios, reclamando su boca con fiereza.

-¿Me amas? ¿Aunque yo sea un monstruo, Spicer? ¿Aunque este condenado?

-Te amo. Aunque ambos seamos unos monstruos y unos condenados.

Cuando avanzaron hacia el cruce sin embargo ninguno dijo nada. Jack movió las riendas para ir hacia la derecha y Chase lo siguió.

La verdad fuera dicha era una sensación agradable; El no cargar nada con demasiadas palabras que pudiesen arruinar algo más. Su decisión de permanecer juntos los entretuvo más de lo previsto y era cerca del ocaso cuando ambos regresaron a la villa, con los caballos cargando varios paquetes de los encargos que habían hecho durante dos jornadas. Entraron a la Iglesia sin más y dejaron la carga sobre la mesa en la bodega que fungía como centro de operaciones y Chase se quedó con Vlad, revisando las últimas partes del plan mientras esperaban a Ashley. Jack por su parte pasó a la capilla a buscar a Dojo. Lo encontró dándole consejo a una mujer joven recién desposada y cuando el otro sacerdote le hizo una seña se acercó también, escuchando sus problemas y ofreciéndole recomendaciones entre las que se encontraban el que enviara a su esposo con alguno de ellos para que tuvieran una conversación con él. La joven esposa salió de mejor humor del templo y el pelirrojo suspiro, llamando la atención del otro.

-¿Le ocurre algo Jack? -El clérigo asintió, confesándole que debía hacer uno del sacramento de la reconciliación.- Ven hijo mío. Acompáñame pues. –Jack no le permitió hacer nada más que solo sentarse para un momento después arrodillarse frente a él, mirando hacia el suelo.-

-Ave María purísima.

-Sin pecado concebida. El señor este en tu corazón para que te puedas arrepentir y confesar humildemente tus pecados. –Dojo se relajó en su posición, esperando y el pelirrojo se estremeció ligeramente; confesión o no, le era difícil aceptar que había cometido un error.-

-Pido perdón a Dios de los pecados que he cometido... –susurro con dificultad pero Dojo permaneció en silencio, animándolo a continuar.- Me acuso pues, de haber retozado con un varón, rompiendo mi voto y pecando ante sus ojos... En más de cuatro ocasiones durante esta ultima semana...

-¿Cuatro veces? –El tono de sorpresa en la voz del otro sacerdote lo hizo levantar el rostro, encontrándose con la cara de Dojo.- ¿Cuatro? ¡Por eso llegabas tarde todos los días! ¡Y yo aquí pensando que te hacía daño la comida de la casa Young! –Jack soltó una risita sin poderlo evitar, relajándose finalmente a pesar de que su corazón seguía golpeando su pecho con fuerza.- Continua.

-He mentido un par de veces. Pero eso no es una gran sorpresa. Lo que sí puedo decir es que han sido para ayudar a los demás.

-No exime la mentira. Mucho menos cuando dejas que un viejo como yo se levante a las cinco de la mañana a barrer la sacristía porque tu estas por ahí, divirtiéndote. –Dojo le sonrió finalmente, confundiéndolo.- Pero tú no estás arrepentido ¿Verdad Jack? –Spicer negó con la cabeza.- ¿Tienes sentimientos por el joven Young?

-Yo, él no...

-Jack. –Lo interrumpió Dojo.- Lo sé. No es necesario negarlo. No es demasiado obvio tampoco pero tu expresión te delata... Puedo saberlo porque es la misma expresión que he visto en mi mismo los últimos veinte años. –El pelirrojo abrió la boca con sorpresa, observándolo anonadado.- No te lo había preguntado por miedo a tu reacción pero ahora, dime por favor ¿Cómo esta monseñor Fung?

Y de pronto, ante la pregunta de su compañero, algo hizo encajo en la mente de Jack.

-Él esta... Su salud es estable por el momento... Cuando vine hacia acá él estaba saludable...

-¿Su color de piel se veía sano?

-Sí. Sus ojos tienen el mismo brillo de siempre, sobre todo cuando te reprende por quedarte dormido hasta entrada la mañana... -Dojo sonrió con ensoñación ante su comentario y el pelirrojo se quedó quieto, pensando.- Cuando me encomendó venir aquí yo pregunte por el cura de esta parroquia y él dijo que, que usted necesitaba "regresar a la civilización de inmediato" y sin embargo, también dijo que me asistiría en lo que le pidiese, que no lo dejaría marchar hasta que yo terminara con mis investigaciones...

-Sí... Llevo seis años aquí y durante ese tiempo hemos intentado lograr una forma de estar juntos nuevamente. Él sugirió que pidiese mi cambio a la abadía, alegando mi edad y yo hice eso exactamente... Fui aceptado dos meses antes de su llegada pero debido a todos estos problemas... –Dojo hizo un movimiento con su mano.- Tenía que quedarme aquí un poco más.

-Entonces... –La mente de Jack empezó a trabajar a toda prisa.- Después de veinte años juntos, los últimos seis los ha pasado aquí...

-Ahora comprendes mi pesar. Yo difícilmente puedo condenarte. Pero te sugiero, si tus sentimientos son correspondidos, que realicen el ritual de 'Adelphopoiesis', así tendrás pues la bendición del Padre.

-Es demasiado pronto todavía.

-Es mi sugerencia. Fuera de eso, te encomiendo a no volver a pecar.

-Y eso es demasiado restringente.

-No es culpa mía que decidieses abrazar el celibato... –Dojo le dio una sonrisita y Jack resopló porque tenía razón; el mismo había hecho el nudo que ahora se estaba llevando al cuello para ahorcarse con el.- ¿Tienes algo más que confesar?

-No. –Dojo coloco ambas manos en su cabeza.-

-Yo te absuelvo de tus pecados en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo... Dile al joven Young que sería una buena idea que buscara una confesión. Conmigo.

Para cuando regreso a la bodega Chase era el único que lo esperaba y por su expresión, no parecía feliz con él por alguna razón. A pesar de que su confiable voz interna le grito que no hiciera ningún comentario Jack le preguntó qué era lo que ocurría.

-Han hablado de mí en tu confesión. -Al menos cinco excusas distintas pasaron por su mente pero al final el sacerdote solo pudo mirarlo con desdén.-

-¿Te has atrevido a escuchar algo tan privado como una confesión de un sacerdote? ¿Sabes que ese es un pecado y una falta moral indescriptiblemente grave para un caballero como tú? –Pero el joven Young no parpadeo ante la acusación, cosa que Jack, tristemente, sabía que ocurriría.- Es mí confesión, no te he delatado en lo absoluto. Y si lo escuchaste todo con tu oído de demonio entonces sabes que me han sugerido invitarte a reconciliarte también. –El sacerdote tomo su capa de viaje y se la echo encima a una silla, dejándola lista para cuando la necesitara.-

-¿Qué es el ritual de Adelphopoiesis? –Chase preguntó de improviso y el clérigo se congelo en su sitio. No había esperado esa clase de pregunta.-

-Es, una ceremonia protocolar que data del comienzo de la era cristiana... –Le respondió Jack lentamente y el heredero camino a su lado para mirarlo con atención.-

-¿En qué consiste?

-No tiene ningún caso que lo sepas. Es un ritual que esta por desaparecer de cualquier modo y...

-Jack. –La mención de su nombre, con esa entonación, lo calló de golpe.-

-Por favor. No tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué es "demasiado pronto todavía"? –Insistió el joven Young.-

-No hagas más preguntas, no voy a responderla.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver ese rito con nosotros? –Exigió saber Chase con voz dura.- ¿Es una manera de extinguir la maldición? ¿Por qué estás ocultándome cosas que...?

-¡Es un ritual de matrimonio! –Jack le respondió en un grito, cansado de las acusaciones que el otro siempre parecía estar haciéndole.- Adelphopoiesis consiste en unir a dos personas del mismo sexo, particularmente varones, en una relación ante los ojos de Dios. Su traducción más exacta en términos vulgares es "unión de hermanos" y he dicho que no porque, obviamente, no la necesitamos. Si es increíblemente difícil que confíes en mí para darte siquiera la hora de manera correcta entonces jamás se hará un ritual semejante entre nosotros. –El pelirrojo lo empujo a un lado para alejarse de él.- Honestamente, ahora puedo ver que la única razón por la que te quedaste es porque querías más sexo... Jugar con los sentimientos de alguien así, para buscar una satisfacción tan baja y ruin... –Murmuro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- No mereces de ninguna forma el amor que tengo hacia ti señor Young. –Declaró finalmente, saliendo de la habitación con el pecho hecho un puño y sin mirar atrás.-

El joven heredero permaneció en un silencio terco mientras la señorita Amesbury y el cazador Vlad lo aseguraban a la silla de metal en el calabozo bajo el palacio de gobierno. Luego de todas las sospechas y demás intrigas que Pedrosa había hecho en su contra los cuatro decidieron que, para tranquilidad del jefe de policía, el joven Young se quedaría encerrado ahí la primera noche de luna llena del mes.

-¿Dónde está el pequeño Jack? –La señorita Amesbury llevaba más de treinta minutos quejándose pero Chase seguía encerrado en su mutismo, sin dejar escapar ningún sonido siquiera cuando Vlad lo ato con demasiada fuerza a la silla.- Esta sudando señor Young ¿Se siente bien?

-No te preocupes, eso le pasa cada vez que va a transformarse. –Jack respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza el saludo del caballero rubio y dejo en la mesa el arma de fuego que cargaba en su mano.- Todo esta listo. Wuya asegura que la bestia original dejara su escondite esta noche y Pedrosa esta fuera junto con un grupo armado, esperando por ustedes.

Ashley y Vlad se despidieron, asegurándole que Ashley regresaría en unas pocas horas para tomar su lugar y cuidar del señor Young. El sacerdote les dio una sonrisa y la bendición para despedirlos. Una vez que salieron saco su pañuelo y se acercó al heredero para despejar su rostro, apartando su cabello y secando su rostro de sudor.

-Regresaste... –Chase lo miraba como si fuera una sorpresa para él que estuviese en la misma habitación y el sacerdote lo miro, alzando una ceja.-

-Por supuesto que regrese. Tenemos un plan a desarrollar, no podía abandonarlos.

-¿Fue por eso que volviste? –Jack estuvo a punto de abrir la boca con sorpresa, escuchar al joven heredero hablándole con ese tono de voz tan... ¿Herido? ¿Esperanzado?-

-Ciertamente que no. Yo no puedo alejarme de ti. Maldito sea este corazón que me traiciona, no importa lo mucho que lo intente, no puedo imaginar pasar un día lejos de ti. –Admitió resignado y termino de secar su rostro.-

-Jack... –El clérigo se acercó a la mesa y tomo una jarra para servirse un poco de agua y llevársela de regreso.- Jack. Quiero hacerlo. –El pelirrojo soltó una risa cansada y le acerco el vaso para que bebiera.-

-Es evidente. Estamos en una situación de vida o muerte y tú quieres hacerlo. Es obvio. –El heredero negó con la cabeza cuando dejo de beber y lo miro directo a los ojos.-

-No eso. Aunque sería inquietantemente excitante sin duda, habiendo tantas cadenas y estando yo imposibilitado a moverme... –Jack alzó una ceja de nuevo.- Me refiero al ritual. Quiero hacerlo Jack.

-¿Qué ritual? –Le preguntó confundido, regresando el vaso a la mesa.-

-Adelphopoiesis. Quiero casarme contigo o como sea que lo llamen. –El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta con rapidez y lo observo en silencio un instante para luego soltar una risa triste.-

-Eres imposible.

-Hablo en serio.

-No. No lo haces.

-En verdad. Créeme.

-¿Por qué debería? Tú no confías en mí para otra cosa que no sea satisfacer tus necesidades carnales. El mencionar esto, oh Chase, te creí capaz de muchas cosas pero de esta mentira...

-¡No es una mentira! –Las cadenas sonaron violentamente cuando el pelinegro se sacudió en la silla.- Yo... Sé que he fallado como un caballero pero, Jack, el ver tu expresión molesta cuando te provoco... No sabes lo que me enloquece verte enfadado conmigo para luego ver tu sonrisa, intentando seguir disgustado y sin lograrlo... Tus besos salvajes, tus uñas enterrándose en mi piel... No hay nadie más, nadie que pueda comprender lo que nuestro rudo placer nos provoca. Me provoca. Te deseo para mí y nadie más. Nadie Jack. Ni siquiera Dios podrá tenerte, solo yo... Bésame. Ahora. Deseo tus labios, bésame, bésame...

Las cadenas crujieron cuando Spicer se acercó a él en un par de largas zancadas y lo tomo del rostro para besarlo con desesperación. Un gemido gutural salió de sus gargantas y ambos gruñeron en sus bocas, mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios.

-Jack. Jack. –Chase suspiro con urgencia su nombre y el pelirrojo continuo besándolo, ansioso, acariciando su nuca y su cuello.- Eres mío. Solo mío. Dímelo, por favor, quiero escucharte decírmelo.

-Lo soy. Soy tuyo, solo tuyo Chase.

-¿No hay nadie más? ¿Ni siquiera Dios podrá tenerte?

-Nadie. Tuyo y solo tuyo. –Un largo beso hambriento fue el que les arrebato los últimos minutos del día y apenas el sol se ocultó en el horizonte el joven Young lo supo, separándose del clérigo.-

-Vete. Está comenzando. –Jack asintió con la cabeza.-

-Te amo Chase Young. -Y le dio un último beso en los labios para recoger el arma y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta del calabozo.-

Ni los gruñidos de incomodidad y dolor que el pelinegro dejo escapar en su transformación ni la apariencia dolorosa de la transformación de hombre a monstruo pudieron evitar que Jack lo mirara con fijeza, negándose a abandonar a su amante siquiera un momento, ni un parpadeo. El lagarto que tomo el lugar de Chase se sacudió con impotencia, intentando liberarse pero esta vez habían usado más cadenas y conjuros paganos que, combinados con los cristianos, fortalecían la prisión.

-¿Chase? ¿Chase, puedes escucharme? –El monstruo siguió gruñendo y Jack suspiro con tristeza, recargándose en la pared de roca sólida para esperar.-

Las horas siguieron lentas y pausadas. Ashley llego a la hora prometida pero el pelirrojo se quedó con ella, dormitando de pie contra la pared y despertándose cada treinta minutos, asegurándose de que el heredero seguía atrapado y gruñendo con rabia.

La mañana despunto fría y tranquila, sin ningún incidente y para cuando Pedrosa bajo a revisarlo Chase estaba sentado en una esquina del calabozo, agotado por completo y listo para descansar el resto del día en su propia habitación.

* * *

***Zorongo. Federico García Lorca.**

**Lorca no es contemporáneo a esta historia pero tome una licencia literaria, en favor de un poco de romance. **

Gracias por su review a:

-Freaku

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-N. Z. A.

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein

-PaulaXDB


	11. Segunda Noche

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Me disculpo por mi retraso. Últimamente no he encontrado inspiración para escribir. **

**Mezclando POV de Chase. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Segunda Noche**

-Despierta.

-Dos días más, por favor... -Jack se rio entre dientes y acaricio su cara, pasando su pulgar hasta llegar a su cuello.-

-Tienes que comer. Te traje algo caliente, vamos, arriba.

Chase enterró la cabeza en la almohada, haciendo un asentimiento y se dejó hacer mientras el pelirrojo lo alzaba para sentarlo sobre la cama, dejándolo recargarse en la pared. El heredero se extrañó de estar en una habitación distinta a la suya y Jack le explicó, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de noche, que estaban en el cuarto de Dojo, en la casa curial. Mientras la bestia original no apareciera ninguno de ellos iba a acercarse a la mansión Young bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso lo decidieron durante la madrugada cuando Vlad lo llevo cargando como una novia que recién entra a su nuevo hogar.

-Pudiste evitar la referencia.

-Podrías agradecer que fue Vlad quien te cargo y no yo, como deseaba hacerlo... Come un poco.

El sacerdote se sentó a su lado y le entrego un cuenco de sopa que desapareció en un solo trago; pan, jamón curtido, queso y un pastel de pudín completo fueron devorados sin más, finalizando con una taza de té y una de leche tibia con miel. Spicer permaneció en silencio, observándolo comer con una expresión de muda sorpresa y para cuando la última taza se vacío el heredero suspiro, satisfecho en apariencia, y lo miro con expresión cansada.

-No creo tolerar más de dos de estas transformaciones por mes...

-Yo no creo que las reservas de alimentos lo toleren tampoco ¿Estas satisfecho? –Chase asintió con la cabeza y Jack adelantó su rostro, besándolo con suavidad.- Me hace feliz ver que no te has hecho daño ¿Puedes recordar algo?

-En lo absoluto... Todo mi cuerpo duele y mi cabeza punza, escucho los más mínimos sonidos en la calle... No me gusta.

-Es comprensible. Descansa un poco más, dormiste todo el día y estamos a unas pocas horas del ocaso. –El heredero se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo.-

Si bien no podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido; Spicer le había relatado los detalles que concernían a su transformación e inclusive le entrego un dibujo a carboncillo para que conociera la forma que tomaba como monstruo... Nada de eso le gustaba en lo absoluto, nada excepto la atención que el sacerdote ponía en él para atenderle.

-Retoza conmigo unos minutos Jack.

Escondió su sonrisa cuando el otro se recostó sobre su pecho, abrazándolo apretadamente ¿Había tenido antes un amante que se abandonara por completo a él como Spicer lo hacía? No. Ninguna dama lo había hecho, mucho menos un caballero. Y sin embargo...

-Duerme un poco más. Lo necesitas ¿Quieres que te traiga más alimento?

Quería comer sí, pero no deseaba que se alejara de sus brazos por lo que negó con la cabeza. Todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Spicer le hablaban de afecto aunque no lo dijera con exactitud; su preocupación por él y todas esas otras pequeñas cosas que hacía y decía, como esto... Listo para complacerle, diligente y apremiante para cuidar de él.

Él no sabía de lo que hablaba, no podía hacerlo. Chase confiaba en él. Confiaba su vida entera en esas rudas manos que jamás querían participar en una pelea real, que preferían herramientas y libros. Confiaba tanto que sabía que si algo ocurriese Spicer iría tras él, arriesgando su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Era por eso que quería mantenerlo alejado de si, para no exponerlo más de lo que debía. Cerrando los ojos y aspirando se relajó en el abrazo; Sus sentidos se habían afilado gracias a la maldición y podía sentir el olor natural de Spicer mezclado con el suyo... Sus palabras y su cuerpo le decían que era suyo y eso lo enloquecía como nada jamás lo había hecho. Y lo mejor de todo era que su propio cuerpo cargaba también la esencia de su amante, componiendo un aroma especial que los distinguía especialmente de los demás.

Chase suspiro; estaba cómodo en ese momento pero en unos minutos más tendría que amarrarse nuevamente, pasando la noche en incomodidad.

-Te acompañare la noche entera de nuevo amor mío, no te dejaré solo.

Palabras de amor. Palabras que nunca había escuchado con sinceridad y sin embargo ahora recorrían su espalda en un escalofrió agradable, asentándose en su estómago y provocándole una sonrisa que no podía evitar aunque deseaba no lucirla. Sentimientos, emociones, promesas... Todo lo que su madre había dicho que iba a experimentar cuando encontrase a la mujer indicada estaban ahí, provocados por el caballero que seguía en sus brazos, apretándolo posesivamente también contra el otro cuerpo.

-Jack...

-Dime Chase. –El heredero lo soltó y se sacó el anillo de la familia de su madre; él compartía el nombre de su abuelo y era importante para él por lo que debía ser el que usara.-

-Si estamos comprometidos debes portar un anillo ¿No es cierto? –La expresión de sorpresa en el pálido rostro solo amplio su sonrisa e intento ponerlo en su dedo índice pero no era del tamaño correcto, por lo que intento con el siguiente hasta que finalmente llego al dedo anular donde entro perfectamente.-

-Interesantemente curioso.

-En efecto.

-¿Será una cuestión del destino?

-O una curiosa casualidad. –Jack le sonrió con su rostro luminoso y Chase beso sus labios... Deseaba poner en palabras lo que sentía por él pero no podía, nunca había sabido hacerlo.- Debemos irnos ahora ¿No es cierto? –Jack asintió y le dio un último abrazo para luego levantarse.-

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle lo que deseaba explicarle? Jack lo esperaba ya en la puerta, con una sonrisa en sus labios como la primera vez que recito poesía para él, rodeados de nubes de polvo y suciedad en la Iglesia. El heredero camino hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Jack.

-Dime.

-La poesía no es mi fuerte.

-Lo sé. –No había burla ni nada semejante en su voz, solo un conocimiento llano de lo que él mismo le había dicho.-

-Jack... Yo pronuncio tu nombre en las noches oscuras, cuando vienen los astros a beber en la luna y duermen los ramajes de las frondas ocultas. Y yo me siento hueco de pasión y de música. Loco reloj que canta muertas horas antiguas. Yo pronuncio tu nombre, en esta noche oscura, y tu nombre me suena más lejano que nunca. Más lejano que todas las estrellas y más doliente que la mansa lluvia ¿Te querré como entonces alguna vez? ¿Qué culpa tiene mi corazón? Si la niebla se esfuma ¿Qué otra pasión me espera? ¿Será tranquila y pura? ¡Si mis dedos pudieran deshojar a la luna!*

Que las palabras fluyeran tan liquidas de su boca fue una sorpresa para ambos, en especial para él que dudaba de recordar el poema que su madre le enseño cuando niño aunque valió la pena sin duda, el exponerse a una humillación, porque Jack lo beso con dulzura y murmuro "Te amo" contra sus labios más veces de las que quiso contar.

Alguien lo amaba con pasión y desespero ¿Qué más podía desear ya?

Vlad tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarlos a amarrar al joven Young de nuevo y Jack permaneció con él las primeras horas igual que el día anterior con la sutil diferencia de que en esta ocasión, luego de que el sol cayera tras el horizonte un aullido aterrador provoco el espanto en toda la Villa. El sacerdote escucho los gritos de pánico fuera del palacio de gobierno y Chase se sacudió con la silla con aún más rabia que el día anterior. Consternado y dividido el pelirrojo permaneció de pie, intentando decidir si debía quedarse o ir a ver lo que ocurría fuera.

-¡Jack! –Wuya fue a llamarlo para decirle que la bestia original estaba en las calles y los hombres de Pedrosa se habían desintegrado, separando el plan que tenían por lo que era su turno de intervenir.- El joven Young estará bien aquí, vámonos.

-No me gustan esos aullidos.

-El señor Young está llamando a su hijo. –El sacerdote se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras para mirar al espíritu.-

-Quiere matarle. –Susurro con un temor calmo y Wuya asintió.- Frijolito no es humano ¿No es cierto?

-No. Es un demonio, justo como yo... Más vale que estés preparado para un duelo, pequeño Johnny.**

El sacerdote trago con dificultad y apretó el arma en su mano, saliendo finalmente de la alcaldía al aire frio de la noche. La luna estaba en su cenit; enorme, blanca y brillante. La niebla helada se arremolinaba a su alrededor y los gritos y disparos se perdían en el bosque, fuera de la Villa.

-Muévete. –Lo apuro Wuya y Jack comenzó a correr.-

Apenas entró a la floresta más gritos se escucharon en el pueblo y el sacerdote no tuvo que darle más vueltas al asunto; Chase había escapado de prisión. Con dos bestias sueltas y una de ellas siendo el hombre al que amaba las probabilidades de una tragedia aumentaron exponencialmente. Jack se recargo contra un árbol para tomar fuerza y avanzó hacia la espesura, guiándose gracias a la poca luz y a la visión sobrenatural que su lazo con Wuya le otorgaba. El espíritu lo ayudo a encontrar a los hombres que estaban en la oscuridad y apenas se reunió con ellos se sintió más expuesto que estando solo. Pedrosa intentaba ordenar una estrategia pero todos los caballeros estaban horrorizados con la situación.

-Tiene que regresar a la Villa señor Pedrosa. –Wuya hablo a través de su voz sorprendiéndolos a todos, sobre todo a Jack que no esperaba ser usado de esa forma sin aviso previo.- Yo me quedare con sus hombres pero usted tiene que regresar; hay civiles que lo necesitan allá.

-¿Estás seguro Spicer? –Jack asintió.-

-Buena suerte Pedrosa. –El jefe de policía sujeto su hombro con una sonrisa.-

-Mi nombre es Raimundo. Suerte también padre.

El sacerdote miro con reproche al grupo de caballeros y avanzó por su cuenta, dejándolos solos. Esperaba que al verlo internarse solo en el bosque tomaran valor también aunque su razón era egoísta; además de intentar encontrar a Vlad y Ashley debía alejarse de ellos... Un grupo tan grande era un blanco fácil para una bestia sobrenatural sedienta de sangre y almas.

-¡Jack!

-Alabado sea... -El sacerdote se acercó corriendo y saludo a Ashley con un fuerte abrazo.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Wuya me trajo hasta ¿Y Vlad? Debemos modificar el plan. Chase escapo del palacio de gobierno y está aquí...

La señorita Amesbury lo condujo a lo largo de un sendero en la espesura hasta llevarlo a un pequeño claro en el bosque donde encontraron a Vlad, el cazador de monstruos, preparando la trampa para atrapar a la bestia. Jack tenía una tendencia natural al dramatismo desde pequeño pero hizo todo en su poder para contenerse, evitando llamar demasiado la atención. Sus dos acompañantes debieron notar su nerviosismo pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno, dejándolo en paz con sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

El agujero cavado en el suelo y cubierto para parecer el suelo raso estaba listo al igual que ellos. Ashley y Vlad murmuraban entre ellos cosas que Jack decidió que no le importaban, concentrándose en escuchar a sus alrededores y sentir la presencia de Wuya. Si algo salía mal en cualquier lugar el espíritu le avisaría a través de su lazo espiritual, sin necesidad de presentarse a su lado como debía hacerlo cualquier humano. El sacerdote se recargo contra un árbol, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Esa podría ser una buena noche para morir; acababa de confesarse y amaba a alguien que le correspondía el afecto. Eso era más de lo que había tenido toda su vida... El destello de la piedra que adornaba el anillo en su mano llamo su atención y Jack observo su dedo con detenimiento, sintiendo su corazón calentarse a la vista de la joya.

El anillo tenía la inscripción de la familia Young y parecía que era la joya perteneciente a la cabeza de familia. Debía ser importante sin duda... El que Chase haya decidido entregárselo estaba más allá de sí mismo. Tal vez, si lograban salir de esto, debía regresarle el anillo. Podría usar cualquier otro u otra joya que quisiera entregarle pero el anillo de familia significaba demasiado.

-¡A tu izquierda!

El grito de Wuya lo sobresaltó y solo atino a aplastarse contra el árbol cuando una figura paso a toda velocidad frente a él. Escucho los gritos de Ashley y Vlad y en medio de la confusión también un par de disparos.

-¡No! ¡No, basta!

El sonido de su voz llamo la atención de la bestia y Jack bajo los brazos, mirando fijamente al lagarto que se giraba con lentitud para encararlo. Vlad preparó su arma a su espalda pero el sacerdote le hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-No te atrevas, es Chase. Él no, no sabe lo que hace ahora...

-¡Nos matará! –Le grito Ashley, preparando su arma también.-

-¡No! ¡He dicho que no!

-¡Jack!

-¡No!

La bestia original llegó sin hacer ningún ruido. Apareció en silencio detrás de Ashley y solo el gruñido de Chase la alertó como para moverse. Ambas criaturas se colocaron espalda contra espalda, encarándolos. Vlad fue el primero en descargar su arma contra el señor Young padre pero fue en vano, las balas no dieron al blanco y la señorita Amesbury corrió hacia una dirección, separándose del cazador que corrió hacia otro lado. La bestia se decidió a perseguir al cazador y en ese momento Chase se abalanzó sobre él.

El sacerdote habría corrido si hubiese tenido tiempo pero la oportunidad no se presentó jamás. Las poderosas fauces se cerraron en su hombro y Jack gimió de dolor al tiempo que caía sobre su espalda en el piso, con Chase encima suyo intentando arrancarle el brazo.

-Chase, por favor, por favor... –Lloró adolorido, pidiéndole que al menos lo hiciera rápido e indoloro. No quería sufrir más de lo necesario en algo como esto.-

Los colmillos desgarraron sus tejidos al alejarse de su hombro y el sacerdote cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza hacia un lado, ofreciéndole su cuello para que terminase de una vez, balbuceando una súplica entre dientes, sin detenerse, aferrando una de sus manos en las garras de la criatura.

El dolor sin embargo no llegó esta vez. Un aliento cálido saludo a la piel de su cuello y la sensación de escamas fue lo siguiente que sintió contra su mejilla. Jack abrió los ojos, aún adolorido, y miro hacia arriba donde los ojos dorados lo estudiaban con detenimiento.

-¿Chase?

Un gemido extraño salió de la garganta del lagarto y el hocico enorme acarició su mejilla otra vez, olfateándolo de nuevo.

-Chase... Chase.

La criatura se recostó por completo sobre él, aplastándolo y sacándole el aire por un momento pero el sacerdote lo dejo hacer sin resistirse. Estaba demasiado débil por el dolor y por la pérdida de sangre de cualquier modo, aunque hubiese querido huir no habría podido. Respirando con dificultad el sacerdote se relajó bajo el peso, sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse por el dolor sordo en su brazo. Un quejido lastimero reverbero en su pecho y alargó su mano para acariciar el rostro de la criatura.

-Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansado... -Otro sonido hizo eco en su cuerpo y Jack sonrió; Lo reconocía. Chase lo reconocía aunque fuese una bestia ahora.- Tenemos que salir Chase. Debemos irnos de aquí. Si alguien más te ve, con esta apariencia ahora, intentaran lastimarte. Hay que irnos, ya.

El lagarto encima de él se incorporó y mordió el cuello de su sotana para ayudarlo a levantarse. El pelirrojo sintió el ardor de los ojos dorados sobre su ser, recorriendo su cuerpo y descansando en su herida antes de mirarlo de nuevo a la cara. Jack alargó su mano para tocar el rostro cuando escucho un disparo a su espalda.

Chase gruño al tiempo que el sacerdote se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con la sirvienta de la casa Young empuñando un arma de fuego. Jack quiso preguntarle que hacía ahí pero solo atino a regresar la mirada a la criatura detrás suyo.

-No... –El clérigo se abalanzó sobre Chase al ver la sangre brotar de su hombro como un rio carmesí. El joven heredero gruñía de dolor y rabia y estuvo a punto de morder la mano de Jack cuando intento tocar la herida por lo que el sacerdote desistió, mirándolo impotente y con las manos congeladas en el aire, sin atreverse a hacer nada más.-

-¿Quieres decir alguna ultima oración antes de morir con Chase, padre? –le preguntó la sirvienta y Spicer la miro de soslayo, más concentrado en la criatura que estaba a su lado.-

-¿Por qué hace esto señorita? ¿Las promesas que le hizo el señor Young padres son suficientes como para terminar con una vida inocente?

-¿Inocente? –la sirvienta se rio al repetir la palabra.- El joven Chase no es nada inocente, puedo asegurárselo. Aunque no creo que eso sea necesario, el señor Young me relato sobre los encuentros inmorales que ustedes dos mantienen... –Chase gruño una vez más, intentando abalanzarse sobre ella pero el dolor en su hombro y el hecho de empujar a Jack para lograrlo parecieron detenerlo de momento. El sacerdote murmuro unas palabras para tranquilizarlo antes de ponerse de pie frente al hombre transformado para encarar a la mujer.-

-Eso no es algo que le incumba.

-Por supuesto que me importa ¡Me importa porque lo que el joven Chase tiene me corresponde también a mí por derecho! –Jack avanzó un paso hacia ella para acaparar el rango de tiro, sujetando su hombro ensangrentado, pero la mujer levantó el arma de nuevo, apuntando a su cabeza y obligándolo a detenerse.- Quédate donde estás. Voy a matarlos aquí, a los dos... Deberías estar feliz por ello ¿No es cierto? Ambos amantes morirán juntos, de una forma tan romántica y trágica... –la mujer se rio con diversión y el clérigo hizo una mueca adolorida; la pérdida de sangre lo estaba debilitando y sabía que no tardaría mucho en quedarse dormido...-

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre la familia Young señorita Willow.

-¡Los tengo! ¡Yo también los tengo! ¡Chase es mi hermano, yo tengo derechos también! –El sacerdote negó con la cabeza, dando otro paso hacia adelante por el mareo que le provoco el desangramiento.-

-Su medio hermano. –Aclaró Jack.- Chase me dijo que su madre murió cuando era niño, y en cualquier caso, usted es solo hija del señor Young padre ¿O me equivoco?

-Eso no importa.

-Importa mucho... –La voz fantasmagórica de Wuya llegó como el viento, deslizándose suavemente entre las hojas de los árboles.- Mi dulce niña ¿No habrás creído todas las mentiras de tu padre, o sí? –El agarre de la señorita en el arma se tensó. El pelirrojo comenzó a parpadear pesadamente, encontrando que cada vez le era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.-

-El señor Young no puede ser su padre señorita Willow. Él no es humano... –Le explicó Jack.-

-Y aún si lo fuese, el señor Young tomo el apellido de su esposa. Todo corresponde al único heredero vivo, el joven Young.

-Y pasará a mi cuando el muera. –Reclamó la sirvienta.-

-No. Pasará a su pariente consanguíneo más cercano.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Yo soy su hermana!

-No lo eres. –Wuya apareció a su lado finalmente.- Hannibal no puede tener hijos porque no es humano. Y la fortuna del nombre Young pertenece a la línea familiar de la madre de Chase. Los siguientes herederos en la línea, cuando el joven Young fallezca, serán sus primos en segundo grado, unos jóvenes llamados Dashi y Guan. –La señorita negó con la cabeza, claramente sorprendida con las palabras del espectro y el sacerdote cayó de rodillas al suelo; no podía sostenerse más en pie.-

El momento justo en el que toco el piso la bestia se abalanzó sobre la sirvienta. Jack escucho gritos y disparos pero no fue consiente de mucho más, al menos no hasta que Wuya sopló viento helado a su rostro.

-¿Qué...?

-La señorita Willow logró escapar. –Le informó el espectro.-

-¿Chase...? –El joven Young estaba sentado frente a él, lamiendo el disparo de su hombro y se veía algo incómodo más no herido. El pelirrojo sonrió aliviado y cuando pensó en recostarse a descansar un dolor afilado recorrió su espalda.-

Garras punzantes se clavaron en su carne y su cuerpo fue arrojado contra un árbol con una fuerza sobrehumana... Recostado sobre su pecho observó con horror mudo a la bestia original, transformada en una especie de lobo bañado en sangre, arrojarse contra él de nuevo pero el lagarto lo impidió, embistiéndolo antes de que pudiese acercarse más. El hombre lobo era más alto que el lagarto pero eso no evito que Chase le gruñera amenazadoramente, mostrándole las fauces que Jack también había sentido contra su piel.

Ambos seres refunfuñaban al otro, como si hablaran entre ellos en un lenguaje desconocido para el sacerdote, y a cada palabra la discusión parecía más y más acalorada hasta que finalmente el lagarto se lanzó a pelear contra el otro.

Garras, colmillos y sangre se movían por todas partes, junto con los gruñidos de ambos seres. Los ojos del sacerdote comenzaron a cerrarse a pensar de sí mismo; estaba cansado y adolorido y el sueño parecía tan agradable ahora... Tranquilo e indoloro, suave, confortable...

El hombre lobo sujeto a Chase del cuello y lo arrojo contra el suelo con un gruñido gutural, arrastrándolo por el piso y entre los guijarros hasta azotarlo contra un árbol. Wuya le gritaba algo en el oído pero todo estaba demasiado lejos. Jack intentó moverse, hacer algo para ayudar al hombre pero por más que lo intento no pudo mover ni siquiera un dedo de su mano. Su visión se tornó borrosa y el señor Young arrojo a Chase directamente contra él; lo último que supo de sí mismo fue que el lagarto cayó sobre su cuerpo y entonces la oscuridad lo devoro.

* * *

***Si mis manos pudieran deshojar. Federico García Lorca**

**Lorca no es contemporáneo a esta historia pero tome una licencia literaria, en favor de un poco de romance.**

**Penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

Gracias por su review a:

-Freaku

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-N. Z. A.

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein

-PaulaXDB

-Manny Heatlook


	12. Tercera Noche

**Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles**

**Alternative Universe (AU)**

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Espero que les guste. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Tercera noche**

Unas manos pequeñas y suaves pero firmes lo despertaron, recorriendo su frente con más fuerza de lo necesaria, al menos para su pensamiento en ese momento.

-¿Padre? ¿Padre Jack?

La voz lejana de Kimiko lo ayudo a reaccionar con un quejido lastimoso. Algo húmedo fue colocado contra sus labios y el sacerdote tragó por instinto cuando el líquido lleno su boca, calentando su garganta y su pecho a medida que bajaba hasta su estómago.

-Seco. –Alcanzó a balbucear con voz rasposa y más líquido fue a parar a su boca aunque esta vez el clérigo distinguió el sabor fresco del agua ¿Le habían dado vino? Porque su boca se sintió seca después y ahora estaba limpia...

Tenía que limpiar sus heridas. Tenía que coser sus heridas para evitar que se abrieran más y también vendarlas. Había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada ¿Cómo es que seguía consiente? ¿Wuya? Sí, era por obra suya. De su trato en realidad, pero aun así... ¿Y Chase?

-¿Chase? –Escucho murmullos pero nadie le respondió. Hubo movimientos a su alrededor y las pequeñas manos recorrieron su rostro, un beso fue depositado en su mejilla y Jack preguntó de nuevo, quedándose sin respuesta una vez más.-

Lucho para abrir sus ojos y cuando lo consiguió temió haber quedado ciego porque apenas podía ver una tenue luz que difícilmente iluminaba algo. Intento incorporarse con mucho esfuerzo y al primer movimiento su espalda resintió, algo se rompió al moverse y Jack supo que había sido cosido y había perdido un punto al menos. Una mano grande empujó su pecho para hacerlo recostarse nuevamente y supo que no tenía la camisa puesta. Manos distintas recorrieron su torso, indicándole que estaba vendado.

-¿Chase?

-Descansa Jack. Tienes que recuperarte. –El sacerdote soltó un suspiro entrecortado, sonriendo al escuchar la voz de su amante.-

-Estás bien, oh Chase, estás bien... No puedo verte, déjame verte. –Otro movimiento a su lado y una vela fue acercada a donde sea que estuviera recostado, permitiéndole ver el rostro lleno de cortes y heridas del heredero. Jack alzó su mano, acariciando la mejilla herida y el joven Young sujeto su mano, mirándolo en silencio.- ¿Qué paso?

-Tuve que escapar. –Inclusive en la semioscuridad pudo ver lo mucho que le afectaba admitir una derrota, sobre todo con su padre. Su padrastro en realidad.- Tú estabas muriéndote, si no hubiese sido porque Wuya intento poseerme para comunicarse conmigo no me habría dado cuenta de lo mal que estabas y...

-Lo lamento. -Chase negó con la cabeza- ¿Kimiko estaba aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Su amante le explicó que la noche anterior, al regresar a la Villa y luego de que tuvieron que huir Pedrosa estuvo a punto de morir cuando vio al señor Young padre transformarse de nuevo en humano y la señorita Willow intento dispararle. Apenas pudo esquivar el disparo y ocultarse entre las sucias calles.

-Es una cueva Jack. No podía moverte más, apenas respirabas cuando te traje aquí. –El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa tranquila, sin reclamar nada en lo absoluto.- Apenas me transforme en humano nuevamente fui por la señorita Tohomiko para pedirle su ayuda y cerrar tus heridas. Supongo que fue una suerte que estuvieses inconsciente porque hubo mucho que coser en tu espalda.

Al parecer Pedrosa había acompañado a Kimiko y ahora ambos estaban enterados de la situación. Los pocos hombres de la policía que quedaban para este momento hicieron el recorrido por el bosque luego de que Chase le explicó a Pedrosa lo que había ocurrido y ellos encontraron los cuerpos... Los restos en realidad, del grupo armado, el cuerpo destazado de Vlad y una mano de mujer que, terminaron por suponer, perteneció a Ashley.

-Muertos. Todos muertos.

-Todos sabíamos que eso podría ocurrir... –Jack suspiro y el joven Young se movió para ofrecerle un trozo de pan que el sacerdote rechazó; no tenía estomago para nada en ese momento.-

-Lo terrible es que, no estoy seguro de quién de nosotros los asesino.

-No eras tú mismo en esos momentos Chase, no debes culparte por nada. –El heredero asintió, masticando la hogaza con hambre.- Pero, al final, me reconociste.

-Fue por nuestro olor. –Le explicó su amante.- Ambos llevamos la esencia del otro y por eso te reconocí... Te percibí como algo mío, que necesitaba proteger. –El sacerdote se rio entre dientes.-

-Señor Young me sorprende, puede llegar a ser en extremo romántico inclusive en momentos como estos.

-No empeores tus heridas Jack, si haces otro comentario absurdo te golpearé la cabeza aunque eso abra tus puntos. –Le advirtió el heredero con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Intenta descansar, faltan unas horas para el ocaso y hoy es mi última noche del mes...

-El frijolito peludo vendrá a buscarte. –Chase hizo una mueca.-

-Debo matarle. No podemos coexistir en la misma Villa. Ni siquiera en el mismo planeta.

-¿Y la señorita Willow?

-No sé cómo fue que Hannibal confundió su cabeza pero lo que hizo la noche de ayer fue una traición imperdonable. Tendrá suerte si Pedrosa la encuentra antes que yo. –Gruño el joven heredero y el sacerdote cerró los ojos-

La participación de la sirvienta le había dado otro giro a las cosas.

Jack la odiaba. Eso era seguro: Ella había planeado junto con el señor Young padre, el homicidio de su amante. Incluso los había amenazado con la escopeta en mano y también les disparo, hiriendo a Chase. Sin embargo, una parte de sí mismo, la que no solía tener mucha participación en su vida y a la cual Jack llamaba su 'sentido común', le decía que no era enteramente culpa de la señorita Willow. Hannibal había sido, después de todo, quien jugo con ella desde el comienzo.

Años y años de manipulación emocional para llegar a ese momento... Empero, eso no la eximía de lo que había hecho. Ella había sido la que había decidido seguir adelante y matar al joven Young para heredar su fortuna en lugar de acercarse a él de otra manera, y quizás, buscar una convivencia fraternal que, si bien sería falsa, al menos le hubiera asegurado una posición social a la joven. Chase era un caballero de palabra finalmente y la hubiese presentado como su familia, otorgándole el lugar que merecería al ser su hermana por apellido. Aunque hubiese sido totalmente falso después de todo, la señorita Willow había crecido con la mentira de que ella era hija del señor Young padre.

Una mentira simple y devastadora a la vez.

-¿Y tú hombro? ¿Cómo está? –El heredero se recostó casi encima de él para permitirle ver su hombro desnudo, mostrándole una pálida cicatriz que abarcaba una buena parte de la piel bronceada- Está, cerrada...

El sacerdote alzó su mano con dificultad, apenas rozando la herida con las yemas de sus dedos. Hubiera querido besar la herida y la piel de su amado pero no podía; levantar su brazo le había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano que lo dejo exhausto. Su mano estuvo a punto de chocar contra la fría roca pero Chase la sujeto para llevarla a su boca y besarla. Los tibios labios fueron como un bálsamo contra el dolor sordo que pulsaba en todo su cuerpo. El clérigo le sonrió, recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña sonrisa honesta que calentó su pecho e hizo su corazón latir con alegría.

-Chase... ¿El anillo que me diste? No puedo aceptarlo. Pertenece a la familia Young, es tuyo. –Los aún salvajes ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos, encendiendo una llama en su alma que caldeo al resto de su cuerpo-

-¿No te gusta?

-Al contrario. Es hermoso y perfecto. Es su importancia la que no puedo aceptar. Sin embargo, usare con gusto cualquier otra joya que quieras entregarme. -El heredero se adelantó a besar su frente, aun sosteniendo su mano y acercando ambas a su pecho amplio. Jack sintió su cabello ser acariciado.-

-Está bien. Apenas arreglemos esto buscaremos una joya para ti. Algo que nos guste a los dos. –El sacerdote se rio entre dientes-

-Jamás encontraremos algo así.

-Haremos el intento. Mientras tanto sigue portando mi anillo; tú lo custodiaras del mismo modo en el que hoy guardas mis afectos. -Jack suspiró con amor y cerró los ojos de nuevo- ¿Jack?

-Necesito descansar un poco… ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿A dónde iremos? Hannibal sigue suelto. La señorita Willow también y la luna llena se terminará por este mes. No creo que decidan enfrentarte ahora. Están débiles y para este punto, con Pedrosa enterado de los sucesos y tu situación, es demasiado riesgoso para él. Para la próxima vez ellos estarán muy, muy lejos.

-No te preocupes por ello ahora. Lo importante es que sigues con vida y yo también... Lo demás, aunque irritante, es algo que no podemos cambiar en este momento. –El heredero acarició su mejilla.- Ahora duerme, necesito que estés fuerte para poder llevarte de regreso a la Mansión.

A Jack le pareció infinitamente extraño que Wuya no se presentara a molestarlo en ningún momento durante las horas que permanecieron juntos en la caverna pero no se quejó; Era agradable disfrutar del silencio y dormitar en de manera pacífica, sin tener que lidiar con sus gritos, reproches, sermones y demás reprimendas que iba a sufrir por haberse arriesgado de esa manera tan particular.

Quizás, la verdadera razón era su debilidad: El clérigo sabía que estaba cercano a la inconciencia y a un largo, largo letargo libre de sueños y lleno de descansos. Además de que la cuestionaría acerca del destino de sus compañeros de misión y ambos sabían que él, Jack, tenía un estomago muy débil para relatos sangrientos y una mente demasiado frágil en esos momentos como para batallar con un relato sanguinario y atroz como el que seguramente tendría para relatarle.

El joven heredero se mantuvo al pendiente de su salud durante la jornada. Había revisado sus vendajes, le había dado agua, un poco de vino para que su cuerpo mantuviera la temperatura adecuada y un poco de pan. También le había dicho que estaba 'espectralmente pálido' y que parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad de su refugio. El sacerdote se había reído por lo bajo, preguntándole si le sería fácil confundirlo con un espíritu u otra clase de aparición pero el joven Young negó de inmediato, informándole que ningún fantasma ni visión tendrían la profundidad de sus ojos. Ni su capacidad sobrehumana de llenar el silencio con palabrería sin sentido.

-Eres excepcionalmente cruel señor Young.

-Mis habilidades sociales nunca fueron demasiado refinadas. Pero no dudes de mis afectos Jack, pues es a ti a quien he escogido. Puedes confiar en mi palabra.

-¿Aún con mi capacidad sobrehumana para llenar el silencio con mi palabrería?

-¿No se te ha ocurrido quizás, que prefiero escuchar tu voz antes que atender el mutismo de una habitación vacía?

-¿El mutismo o tus recuerdos? -El sacerdote presiono un poco más, sabiendo que en su deplorable estado de salud cualquier persona iba a apiadarse de él. Incluyendo a su amante y amado.

El heredero Young acerco otra vela para sentarse a su lado; La tarde estaba cayendo ya y pronto tendría que irse para soportar, esta vez y por primera ocasión, la transformación por sí mismo, sin nadie que lo apoyase.

-Mis recuerdos se hacen más nítidos a medida que las metamorfosis continúan. También mi razón… Lentamente parece hacerse más y más clara. Estoy seguro de que, conforme pasen las jornadas aumentara mi capacidad para controlar mi comportamiento. Y la bestia sin conciencia se convertirá en un hombro con raciocinio para discernir entre lo que debe o no hacer.

El sacerdote asintió, comprendiéndolo en parte. Chase le pregunto si se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para quedarse solo y Jack sonrió, bromeando con su súbita preocupación por él aun cuando sabía que estaba condenado como él mismo y una muerte placida durante el sueño estaba fuera de cuestión.

-Intentaré protegerte entonces. Haz tus oraciones para que Padre no cometa la torpeza de regresar para enfrentarme, o entonces deberás ayudar al padre Dojo a preparar su funeral, lastimado o no. -De esa forma el heredero se despidió de él, besando sus labios para salir de la cueva hacia el bosque bañado con la luz del sol agonizante.

Jack no pudo respirar con normalidad hasta que escucho la quietud del bosque quebrarse con el gruñido de la bestia. Pero no cualquiera puesto que, mientras que el señor Young padre rugía clamando muerte Chase gruñía como un animal salvaje y confundido; Era infinitamente diferente. Cómo mirar la inocencia de la barbarie de un predador, que mata para alimentarse, y la maldad fría y fija de un cazador que mata por deporte o, por el simple placer de arrebatar una vida.

Durante algún momento, cerca de la aurora, el sacerdote cayó rendido en un descanso sin sueños que le permitió descansar en paz. Siendo apenas consiente, minutos antes de que el sueño lo venciera, pudo sentir un cuerpo recostarse a su lado; Piel rugosa y una lengua de textura extraña acariciaron su mejilla, haciéndole sonreír entre la niebla de su cansancio.

Para cuando el sol había pasado ya por su cenit el joven heredero, acompañado por Pedrosa y el médico de la villa, estaban ayudándole a ponerse de pie y subir a uno de los caballos de la familia Young. Chase, como responsable suyo por ser su anfitrión, subió al caballo detrás suyo para sostenerlo. Un brazo fuerte se envolvió en su cintura, manteniéndolo cerca del otro cuerpo y dejándole sentir su calor.

El viaje fue largo para el clérigo que resentía cada paso del corcel en sus heridas y puntos, haciéndole soltar quejidos de dolor y siendo incapaz de ocultar la expresión de sufrimiento de su rostro. Pedrosa se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino y el médico muy cerca del sacerdote y el heredero, observando que el convaleciente mantuviese la conciencia hasta llevar a la Mansión Young donde, al llegar, el padre Dojo los esperaba con la preocupación y el nerviosismo dibujados en sus facciones.

Jack fue colocado en su cama y el médico se ocupó en revisarlo. Se hizo cargo de sus heridas nuevamente, limpiando los cortes, golpes y demás lesiones que le provoco la bestia, diciéndole que había corrido con suerte puesto que ahora él era la segunda persona que había logrado enfrentarse al monstruo de Villa Xiaolin y había logrado sobrevivir. El primero era, obviamente, el heredero Young. Jack pensó que su amante debía sentirse más tranquilo ahora que todos sabían que él jamás había mentido respecto a sus encuentros con la bestia.

Cuando el médico se retiró finalmente Chase tomo asiento al lado de la cabecera de su lecho para vigilarlo. Pedrosa y Dojo se sentaron también, envolviendo la habitación en un silencio incómodo que necesitaba ser cortado, aunque las palabras fuesen más dolorosas para el sacerdote de lo que había sido el trayecto de la cueva hasta su cama.

-Es mejor que comencemos a hablar ahora. De lo contrario me quedare dormido a la mitad de nuestra conversación y no quiero tener pesadillas con este asunto. Bastante me fue ya haberlo vivido como para recordarlo también en mis sueños. -Pedrosa carraspeo y se sentó más cómodamente, abriendo sus piernas.-

-No hemos sido capaces de encontrar a ninguno de los culpables: El señor Young desapareció sin dejar rastro y la señorita Willow fue vista dejando la villa en un carruaje. Dos de mis hombres... De los escasos sobrevivientes, han ido detrás de ella y tengo confianza en que regresaran para hacerla enfrentar la justicia. O venganza... -El jefe de la policía miro al heredero Young de una manera intensa pero significativa. - Según sea el caso.

El padre Dojo se recargo en su asiento, colocando una pierna encima de la otra para poder hablar con calma. Sobraba decir pues que Jack se sorprendió al verlo en esa posición: Un Dojo tranquilo era casi tan extraordinario como encontrar la lanza del destino. O el Santo Grial.

-La población de la villa ha disminuido de forma dramática en tan solo una noche. Es un suceso terrible y que me llena de pesar pero que también ayudará mucho a que mi sucesor se acople rápidamente al ritmo de vida que existirá de ahora en adelante. -El joven Young frunció el cejo y, junto con el sacerdote, miraron al párroco con confusión.- Yo no voy a quedarme aquí más tiempo. Mi trabajo termino y ahora el padre Jack deberá hacerse cargo de todo lo relacionado con la villa y con la bestia.

-También, hablando con el padre Dojo, se nos ocurrió una solución temporal a esta situación tan difícil, si el señor Young hijo está de acuerdo por supuesto. -Chase arqueo una ceja de manera elegante, dispuesto a escuchar la sugerencia de ambos.- Hemos pensado que podríamos declarar el fallecimiento de su padre. De esta manera, la herencia, posición y todo el poder que ostentaba pasaría directamente hacia usted.

-¿Por qué ese súbito interés en ayudar al señor Chase? -Jack intervino de inmediato, cuestionándolo con sospecha por ese repentino cambio en el jefe de la policía pero Pedrosa repuso que, sin capital ni ninguna dote a su nombre, el señor Young padre quedaría prácticamente en la calle, sin posibilidad de huir con comodidades, y tendría que irse como un pobre criminal más.

-Cualquier cosa que sirva para alejar a esa sanguijuela de las comodidades en las que estuvo viviendo mientras me incriminaba por sus infracciones es y será lo mejor para mí. Cuenta con mi respaldo al completo.

-Además de que, según la señorita Tohomiko y el mismo señor Pedrosa, estamos enterados de que el joven Young es consiente ya de su estado aun en su condición de...

-De condenado. De bestia. Ya no me es difícil escucharlo padre, puede llamarme como desee. -Repuso Chase con calma, sorprendiendo un poco a ambos sacerdotes.-

-Pues, bien, sabiendo que es usted consiente como un caballero en ese estado nos es más fácil confiarle la protección de la villa durante ciertas noches al mes.

Durante unas horas discutieron los pasos siguientes y demás cosas relacionadas con la villa, la maldición y la familia Young. Jack también tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el hilo de las conversaciones hasta que finalmente el señor Young hijo, ahora el único señor Young, se apiado de su estado y se levantó para despedir a sus invitados hasta el día siguiente, cuando seguirían con los planes y acuerdos.

-Ahora casi todas las personas que ostentan un cargo importante en la villa están enteradas de mi situación. -Chase comenzó a desvestirse para luego trepar al lecho y abrazarlo.- Lo que hace que me pregunte si ellos también son conscientes de la relación que existe entre nosotros.

-Sería difícil decirlo. Después de todo, hay algunas mentes que son capaces de aceptar ciertos sucesos pero otros escapan por completo de su capacidad de pensamiento.

-O son personas estúpidas sin remedio.

-Muy, muy estúpidas.

Ambos se miraron en medio de la oscuridad; brillantes ojos rojos se clavaron en los luminosos ojos color ámbar y ambos caballeros comenzaron a reír por lo bajo. El sacerdote logro reunir fuerzas para acariciar la mejilla de su amante y ambos permanecieron envueltos por un cómodo silencio que parecía abrazarles.

-Voy a adoptarlos Jack. A los dos... -Fue lo que le informo Chase, quebrando la quietud del silencio. El sacerdote suspiro y lo miro, juzgándolo duramente por decirle cosa semejante estando él en el estado en el que se encotraba.

-No puedes hacer eso. Yo quiero a Omi para continuar mi apellido, no puedes llevártelo.

-Él y su hermano serán mis herederos. Lo he decidido.

-Puedo verlo. –Resopló Jack con una mala expresión.- No es justo. Te lo dije hace varios días; yo necesito a Omi. Si tiene tu apellido y se casa con Megan perderé el linaje de mi nombre y no quiero eso.

-¿Te importa tanto?

-¿No te importa a ti? Ambos estamos más preocupados por tener un heredero para el nombre que por tener un heredero que lleve nuestra sangre ¿O acaso piensas casarte con una dama y relegarme a mí el grado de un amante ocasional?

-No. Tú y yo nos casaremos, eso es ya un hecho para mí.

-Por supuesto.

-¿No confías en mi palabra?

-No confías tú en la mía pero yo tengo puesta mi esperanza en la tuya... Chase, dame a Omi por favor...

-No. Él llevara mi nombre. –Jack suspiro de nueva cuenta y se recostó en la cama para ponerse más cómodo. El heredero solo sonrió y lo abrazó, respirando aire caliente sobre su cabeza y oídos como había aprendido que le gustaba.- ¿Por qué no un apellido compuesto?

El sacerdote parpadeo con duda, confundido y el heredero le explico que deseaba unir sus nombres de manera pública para que sus familias se convirtieran en una sola, dando lugar a que el apellido Young-Spicer naciera para la sociedad y el mundo. El pelirrojo no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, aún más cuando Chase le pregunto si esa sugerencia le parecía una buena idea.

-Es, maravillosa.

-Como yo, justamente.

-Justamente, sí. –Jack le sonrió con diversión y se abrazó a él, besándolo con amor.- Debemos dormir. Mañana será un día complicado para todos...

-Sin duda. Buenas noches Jack.

El heredero besó sus labios y escasos momentos después el sacerdote cayó en los brazos de un sueño largo y reparador.

* * *

**Aún convaleciente Jack tiene que soportar las 'maravillosas' ideas de Chase.**

Gracias por su review a:

-Freaku

-Paulita

-Vampire Dark Rogue Wind

-N. Z. A.

-Chiara Polairix Edelstein

-Heiwajima

-skadi the winter: **¿Lo que yo quiera? Bueno... ¡Quiero una barra de chocolate! **


End file.
